No juegues con mi libertad
by Yessi Hernandez
Summary: Isabella Swan no ha tenido una vida fácil, se ha prohibido el amor por un pasado doloroso. Su mayor deseo: obtener su libertad y tratar de ser feliz, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Edward Cullen, el amor de su vida ; pero no todas las historias tienen un buen final, ella es implicada en una red de mentiras y todos le dan la espalda incluyendo el amor de su vida.
1. Graduación

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones. **_

_**El capitulo gracias a la incondicional ayuda de mi Beta Daymelis Ramos **_

* * *

**Sinopsis: **

Isabella Swan no ha tenido una vida fácil, se ha prohibido el amor por un pasado doloroso. Su mayor deseo: obtener su libertad, lejos de sus padres, y tratar de ser feliz, pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Edward Cullen, y se da cuenta que es el amor de su vida, con quien puede ser libre y feliz; pero no todas las historias tienen un final feliz, ella es implicada en una red de mentiras y todos le dan la espalda incluyendo el amor de su vida.

_**Capítulo 1**_

_Hoy es el día. Mi gran día… Después de tanto esfuerzo por fin lo logré. Hoy me gradúo._ Ese era el pensamiento de Isabella mientras se arreglaba el cabello para ir a su acto de graduación.

—Bella hija, ¡estás hermosa! ¿Bella? ¿Bella? Hija despierta. —Sintió cómo era levemente sacudida por el hombro, saliéndose así de sus pensamientos.

—Nana, déjame soñar un rato más…

—Hija, has soñado con esto desde tu primer día de preescolar. —En ese momento Bella sonrió ampliamente y vio a través del espejo la figura femenina que estaba detrás de ella: su nana, esa mujer que le decía hija a escondidas de los señores de la casa y de todos, esa quien la había cuidado desde que nació y quien siempre estaba en los momentos de alegría y tristeza, sobre todo la tristeza… La vio de arriba abajo, sintió una felicidad enorme y al mismo tiempo una punzada de dolor en su interior.

—Nana, tú estás… estás... ¡Preciosa! —Corrió hacia sus brazos. Su abraso era cálido como siempre, y le daba a Bella una sensación de tranquilidad, y seguridad—. Vas a ser la mujer más hermosa de todo el acto, quien quita y te consigamos un novio guapo… —Y estalló en risas, llevando su mano a los labios para tratar de disimular la risa y algo que no podía faltar, el gran rubor que se instalaba en sus mejillas, gesto característico en ella.

—Bella, ¿qué dices? Ya no estoy para esas cosas, respétame. —Lo dijo muy seria, queriendo mostrar enojo; pero cuando bella reía era algo hermoso y contagioso lo que hizo que la nana riera también—. Hija aquí la que está de buscar novio eres tú, ¡mírate! —La llevó hacia el espejo—. ¿Ves? Hermosa, y a partir de hoy toda una profesional.

Bella se miró en el espejo, y se observó detenidamente. Tenía buen cuerpo, comenzó con su cabello: era color chocolate con unos tonos rojizos a la luz del sol que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros. Siguió con sus ojos estos eran grandes, expresivos y de color caramelo oscuro, y tenía una mirada profunda. Sus labios, de un tono rosado natural y "muy provocativos" según le escuchó decir a un amigo alguna vez. Tenía la piel blanca, y tersa con un brillo que la hacía lucir hermosa y le brindaba un aire virginal. Siguió con sus pechos: estos tenían un buen tamaño y eran firmes, su cintura que acentuaba su cuerpo, y un perfecto abdomen plano el cual se debe al entrenamiento diario del gimnasio y a un gran metabolismo que le permitía comer lo que quisiera sin subir de peso. Sí, era hermosa. Siempre lo supo, más sin embargo nunca fue una mujer vanidosa que alardeara de su físico.

— ¿Ves hija?, eres hermosa —mencionó mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello—, creo que ya es hora de que olvides lo que pasó, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde aquella tragedia. Hoy es el inicio de una nueva vida para ti, debes entender que es el momento para que cierres ese amargo capitulo en tu vida, y abras tu corazón, quiero volver a ver a esa Bella que soñaba con las cosas que quería hacer con su vida, y sonreía todo el día, aquella que bailaba y cantaba por toda la casa.

—Es hora de irnos nana, se nos hace tarde —dijo mientras se separaba de ella y buscaba su toga y birrete. Su rostro había cambiado completamente, cada vez que le mencionaban el pasado, su gesto se endurecía y un sabor amargo inundaba su boca.

— ¡Isabella Swan! No te hagas la desentendida. Debes superar lo que pasó —le indicó con un tono bastante fuerte, porque tantos años de cuidarla le habían dado el derecho a Elizabeth Flint de gritarle o como ella le decía hablarle fuerte a Bella.

—Nana hoy no, por favor, siempre es lo mismo sabes que no me gusta que me hables de ese tema, mejor vámonos. —La tomó del brazo para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Beth –como todos le decían– no se movió ni un milímetro.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —Entendía que ella todavía no estaba lista para superarlo, y que era un bonito día como para hablar de cosas dolorosas, así que prefirió dejar el tema por la tranquilidad de ambas.

— ¿Segura de qué? Mira: después me regañas _toooodo_ lo que quieras pero vámonos ya, o si no vamos a llegar súper tarde. —La jaló del brazo, tratando de llevarla a la puerta, siempre hacia eso cuando se impacientaba.

—Bella. Yo soy una simple sirvienta, o como le dicen ahora "ama de llaves" no debería asistir a tu acto de graduación, no es correcto. Sabes que alguien le puede decir a tus padres y se puede armar un problema. —Beth odiaba aquellas palabras, en realidad si quería asistir al grado, a fin de cuentas siempre fue ella quien la animó a estudiar, pero por otra parte tenía muy claro que era un error.

— ¡Ah no! Elizabeth Flint, ya hablamos de esto. Sé que lo más común es que mis padres fueran conmigo pero como ves, a ellos yo no les importo. Prefirieron adelantar su viaje a las Bahamas, así que ellos se lo pierden. Tú más que nadie se merece asistir porque siempre has estado apoyándome, has estado ahí, en los momentos más difíciles, cuando más te he necesitado. Sabes que te amo, y mucho. Eres la madre que me hubiese gustado tener. — Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas estropeando un poco su maquillaje—. Hubiese dado todo lo que tengo por ser tu verdadera hija, así que no me hagas pasar por esto sola, no me dejes sola, no hoy...

—Yo también te amo mucho, Bella. Eres la hija de mi corazón, y nunca voy a dejarte sola, nunca. —Y la abrazó fuertemente como lo hacía siempre—. Mejor ya vámonos. — Le dio beso en la frente.

—Sí, ya vámonos, debo retocar mi maquillaje antes. Dejémonos las tristezas, hoy es un día para celebrar. ¡Sí señor!

Las dos bajaron tomadas de la mano por las grandes escaleras de la mansión Swan. Abajo las esperaban Lola y Jolin: las muchachas de servicio, Fausto el chofer, y Aurelio el jardinero, quien tenía un gran ramo de orquídeas moradas –sus favoritas–; todos le tenían un gran aprecio a la pequeña Bella, pues siempre se portó diferente con ellos, nunca los humilló o hizo burla de ellos; al contrario, los respetaba y los trataba como seres humanos, a Lola la más joven de todos la enseño a leer y escribir y le consiguió una beca para estudiar repostería, a Jolin la ayudo consiguiéndole trabajo a su esposo y una buena guardería para sus niños.

Por su parte Fausto el chofer era 2 años mayor que ella, secretamente estaba enamorado de Bella, y esta lo sabía por eso siempre se cuidó de no darle alas para que el pobre chico no sufriera, pero aún así se la pasaban bien juntos, él siempre disfrutaba de su conversación. En ocasiones la atosigaba con preguntas de todo tipo, para él, Bella lo sabía todo.

Y para Aurelio Bella era su consentida, siempre le llevaba sus flores favoritas. Desde niña siempre fue un amor con la servidumbre, eso era algo que la diferenciaba de sus padres y su hermana: seres que creían que si los miraban por más de 5 segundos a los ojos la pobreza y la marginalidad se les contagiaría, para ellos era algo infeccioso. Jessica, la hermana mayor de Bella, era la más odiada por todos, en muchas ocasiones recibieron grandes regaños y amenazas de despido por culpa de ella, siempre fue una chica mala con todos, los humillaba más que nadie. Para Bella ellos eran su familia, pues de no haber sido por ellos hubiese crecido sola, ya que sus padres nunca se ocuparon de ella, a no ser para regañar, y echarle en cara sus errores.

—Bella, en nombre de todos te queremos felicitar y darte este humilde presente —dijo Aurelio entregándole su ramo de orquídeas—. Estás hermosa, todos estamos felices por ti y Beth tu también estás hermosa.

—Gracias, pero hoy todos los halagos deben ser para esta niña —argumentó Beth. Bella tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, tendría que retocarse mucho el maquillaje.

—Gracias a todos, de verdad, gracias por las flores son mis favoritas, saben que los amo y que son como una familia para mí.

—Bella… estás… realmente… ¿cómo decirlo?, ¡estupenda!

Lola interrumpió a Fausto—. Ya deja de babear Fausto, vas a ensuciarle el vestido a Bella, ve por el auto que se les hace tarde. —El pobre chico, muy apenado, fue por el auto. Siempre era víctima de los no muy oportunos comentarios de Lola—. Felicidades señorita profesional. —Le dio un gran abrazo—. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti.

—Lola, te he dicho muchas veces que no molestes al pobre Fausto. —Comenzó a reír—. Muchas gracias por… por estar siempre conmigo.

—Bella, ya es hora de irnos o sino no vamos a llegar, después nos ponemos sentimentales —repuso Beth.

—Sí señorita, Fausto ya tiene el auto listo. Y nuevamente felicidades. —Jolin le sonrió al decir.

—Gracias Jolin. Ahora sí nana vámonos. —Ambas salieron de la casa hacia el acto de grado.

Ya en el auto, Bella iba arreglando su maquillaje. Beth la observaba, sabía que ella estaba feliz, pues al graduarse Bella obtendría su certificado de libertad y un poco de emancipación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba alerta esperando a que ella estallara.

—Dímelo ya nana, me sacas de quicio cuando te me quedas viendo de esa forma.

—Debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, ¿cuándo lo dirás?

— ¿Decir qué?

—Tú sabes... tus papás, tu hermana. No la has tenido fácil, cielo.

—Sí ya sé, y gracias por recordarme el drama familiar, pero creo que ya debo dejar de sufrir, ¿no crees?

Beth sonrió, sabía que en su interior Bella tenía una ola de sentimientos encontrados—. Sí mi cielo, ya es hora.

::&::

El acto estuvo maravilloso, se respiraba un aire de felicidad. Bella poso muy sonriente para las fotos con una Beth muy orgullosa a su lado. Se llevaba muy bien con los compañeros de Bella, estos la querían aún más porque cuando iban a estudiar siempre les preparaba la mejor comida, y los consentía mucho, por eso la mansión Swan siempre era el lugar de estudio.

—Hija, sé que ya eres una chica grande, ya graduada; pero cuídate, me avisas cualquier cosa ¿sí?, por favor —le decía esto a bella porque esta iba a celebrar con su grupo.

—Sí nana, ya sé. Sabes que soy muy responsable.

— ¡Felicidades señorita licenciada en procesos gerenciales! —habló una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

— ¡Billy! —Bella lo abrazó muy fuerte—. Viniste, muchas gracias.

—Te dije que vendría niña. —Se dirigió hasta Beth—. Hola señora Elizabeth, está usted preciosa...

—Ya déjate de formalidades Billy, llámame Beth. —Ella dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien gracias, ¿ya se van?

—Sí. Ya que nuestra chica se graduó y va celebrar con sus compañeros y pues, me voy a la casa.

—Mejor no vas a la casa, ven conmigo a tomar algo.

—Está bien.

— ¡Oigan! sigo aquí ¿recuerdan? —Bella odiaba cada vez que esos dos se encontraban, era como si se juntaran en un mundo adulto diferente, de miradas profundas, y palabras de gran significado.

—Bella, no seas malcriada, estás grande para eso —Billy miró hacia los lados como buscando algo.

— ¿A quién buscas? —preguntó Bella mirando a los lados igual que él.

—Busco a las cerecitas de tus padres, por lo visto no vinieron los muy bastardos.

Si, así era Billy Black siempre decía las cosas tal cual como las pensaba, era profesor de la universidad y también era empresario, pero su amor por la enseñanza lo tenían un poco alejado de los negocios. Había conocido a Bella desde que ella empezó a estudiar en la universidad, la chica siempre hacia labor social al igual que él, desde el momento en que la conoció supo que era una chica diferente, y con el paso del tiempo formaron una gran amistad.

—Es verdad, no vinieron —respondió Bella mientras bajaba la cabeza. Ese día la ausencia de sus padres parecía ser más notoria que todos los demás. Billy quien sabía lo que le pasaba, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo siento cariño, no quise lastimarte con mi comentario, no tienes por qué estar triste, ellos no han podido ver la maravilla de persona que eres.

—Lo sé Billy, es solo que… su ausencia es más notable hoy. —Al instante una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Pero tranquilo, ahora voy a celebrar con mis compañeros y voy a olvidar lo malo. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y un fuerte abrazo—. Gracias de nuevo por venir.

—No hay de qué cariño, es una lástima que llegara tan tarde, es que mi vuelo se retrasó un par de horas.

—No te preocupes por eso Billy, lo que importa es que llegaste, y que vas a tomar algo con mi nana, me gusta que ella salga.

—Y a mí me gusta disfrutar de su compañía… por cierto te tengo un regalo de graduación.

—No tenías por qué molestarte con esas cosas, pero ya que lo hiciste, dime ¿qué es?

—Te lo diré en unos días, déjame establecerme de nuevo en la ciudad y te lo diré, es una sorpresa que te va encantar.

—No me lo dirás por más que ruegue ¿cierto?

—Ajá.

—Bueno entonces esperaré, me gustan las sorpresas. Ahora vamos a tomarnos una foto, los tres juntos.

Un rato después Bella se iba con sus compañeros, mientras que Beth y Billy agitaban sus manos fuera del auditorio, despidiéndose de ella.

— ¿Qué excusa pusieron esta ves? —preguntó Billy.

—Los señores adelantaron su viaje a las Bahamas, más bien fue su boleto para escapar de la felicidad de Bella, y hacerla sufrir como siempre. —Beth, estaba bastante seria.

— ¿Han empeorado las cosas?

—Bueno pues… no han mejorado, básicamente todo sigue igual. Solo espero que cuando vengan no pongan problema alguno cuando Bella quiera buscar trabajo en otra parte, pero si te soy sincera Billy, a mi pobre niña le va costar mucho, conozco al señor Swan, sé que tiene contactos, y no le temblará la mano para dar malas referencias sobre Bella para que no consiga trabajo.

—No estés tan segura, nuestra chica está destinada a tener lo mejor, se lo merece, se lo ha ganado con esfuerzo merece ser libre de una vez. Y precisamente la llave a su libertad la tengo en mis manos.

Beth lo miró sorprendida por aquellas palabras, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería exactamente con eso—. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Mira, espérame aquí mientras voy por mi auto, ¿ya cenaste?

—No, aún no, y no me cambies el tema.

—No te impacientes mujer, son buenas noticias para Bella, déjame busco el auto y vamos a un buen restaurant aquí cerca y te cuento ¿está bien?

—Sí, como digas pero no te tardes, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué te traes.

La velada del restaurant fue amena para ambos.

—Beth con la luz tenue del restaurant te ves más hermosa que de costumbre. —Billy siempre era un caballero, y cada vez que tenía una mujer hermosa frente a él no dudaba en decirlo.

—Ya deja de ser tan adulador y dime cuál es la sorpresa que le tienes a mi niña.

—Sabes que solo digo la verdad, pero bueno, está bien te voy a contar. Pero primero dime como han estado las cosas…

Y así Beth le contó a Billy las diversas situaciones que habían estado pasando, hasta que Billy le comentó sobre la sorpresa que le tenía a Bella. En realidad se lo estaba comentando a ella primero, pues sabía que debía tener el visto bueno de la nana para que Bella pudiera aceptar el regalo.

— Y bien señora Flint, ¿tengo o no su aprobación?

—Billy no seas tonto. —Ella tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino, muy rara vez tenia oportunidad de disfrutar ese tipo de exquisitez—. Yo no tengo nada que decir, es Bella quien toma esas decisiones, es su vida, y sobre su vida solo decide ella.

—Beth, por favor no intentes engañarme, yo sé cuál es la dinámica entre ustedes dos, tú eres algo así como la voz de su conciencia, así como su guía, Bella no hace nada sin antes consultarte.

—Tal vez, pero ella decidirá. ¿Cuando se lo dirás?

—Pasado mañana, sé cómo son las fiestas de grado, y sé por demás cómo te sientes al día siguiente, así que prefiero que mañana descanse, y esté con la mente despejada y con los cinco sentidos alerta para que analice bien la propuesta que le tengo como regalo.

::&::

Bella iba camino a la fiesta muy pensativa.

—_Mañana decidiré cómo voy hacer las cosas, debo ser muy cuidadosa, sé que mis papás no me lo pondrán fácil, pero lo debo lograr, también buscare algún apartamento o algo así, aunque tal vez debería esperar a tener más dinero para poder llevarme a Beth conmigo y darle las comodidades que se merece._ —Sus pensamientos solo iban en esa tónica, aún no se atrevía a pensar más allá, aunque tenía la sensación de que más temprano que tarde tendría que pensar y resolver asuntos del pasado… sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos por Caroline –su amiga–, Bella se llevaba muy bien con ella, le había contado algunas cosas que le habían pasado, más sin embargo la persona en quien más confiaba era Beth.

—Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Hola…?

—Aquí estoy Caroline, ¿qué pasa? Oye, ¿falta mucho para llegar? No sé adónde vamos.

Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que el sitio donde era la fiesta era más lejos de lo que ella pensaba, y a eso había que sumarle que Caroline, quien era la encargada de organizar la fiesta, no le dijo dónde era.

—No, ya estamos cerca, nos hemos tardado por el tráfico ya sabes, Nueva York sin tráfico pesado, no es Nueva York… ¿Y entonces estás lista?

— ¿Lista para qué? Ey no me gusta esa cara que pones, ¿qué está maquinando esa mentecita tuya?

—Hay bella, que mal pensada eres, solo estoy emocionada, eso es todo... además, ¿recuerdas que te dije que mandaras hacer unas cuantas invitaciones extras?

—Sí. ¿Por?

—Bueno… esto… es que… lo que pasa es que…

—Ya Caroline, escúpelo, ¿qué hiciste?

—Está bien, te lo diré si prometes no enojarte, y regañarme como viejita.

—Caroline…

—Ok, bueno envié esas invitaciones a unos conocidos, y por conocidos entiéndase chicos, solteros, y sobre todo _muuuuy_ guapos, que quiero que conozcas, quien quita y salgamos de la fiesta con novio…

— ¡Caroline! ¿Qué hiciste? Oye no me voy a meter en tus juegos locos, ya sabes que por ahora no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas.

—Bella, eso lo dices porque no has conocido a un chico que te mueva el piso… mírate, eres hermosa, la mayoria de las chicas te tienen envidia, y todos los chicos babean por ti, ¡anda anímate!

—Caroline, ya te dije que no, mejor dejemos el tema.

—Eres imposible, solo quiero ayudarte. —Bella desvió la mirada, el tema la estaba incomodando—. Bueno prométeme al menos que disfrutarás la fiesta, sin ningún compromiso, y yo prometo no tratar de flecharte con algún chico.

—Sí, sí, como digas. —En ese momento el auto se detuvo—. ¿Este es el lugar?

—Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Todos salieron del auto y se encontraron con sus otros compañeros, debían esperar que toda la clase llagara para entrar juntos. El lugar era magnifico, una discoteca en el mejor sitio de la ciudad, algo exclusivo, desde el cual se escuchaba la música con alto volumen, a Bella le gustó el lugar, la noche pintaba bien, quería bailar, divertirse y sentirse libre; lo único que la inquietaba un poco era lo que le dijo Caroline, la verdad no quería pasar por el bochorno de revotar a algún chico, o darle un número equivocado, decir un nombre falso o algo así.

—Ya llegaron los demás, entremos Bella. —Caroline la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hasta la entrada, pero Caroline se detuvo cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

— ¿Caroline? ¿Ey Caroline? —Ambas se voltearon—. ¡Hola preciosa, felicidades!

Era un chico grandulón, bastante musculoso y alto, tenía el cabello oscuro y al sonreír se dejaban ver dos hoyuelos que adornaban su rostro. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y la abrazó.

—Emmett, viniste, ¡qué bueno! ¿y las chicas? —Caroline estaba emocionada.

—No pudieron venir, están en su reunión de chicas, ya sabes de echo tu hermana está con ellas.

—Sí, lo imaginé, bueno mucho mejor, así puedo bailar contigo sin que Rosalie me quiera estrangular. —Una sonora carcajada de parte de él las contagió a ambas. Bella sonrió, era muy chistoso ver al chico grandulón riendo, por un momento desvió la mirada hacia la persona que estaba detrás de él, no se veía bien porque la luz no lo permitía pero parecía algo incómodo—. Bella te presento a Emmett, es el esposo de una amiga de mi hermana. Emmett ella es Bella mi mejor amiga.

Emmet extendió su mano, Bella correspondió—. Mucho gusto Bella, un placer. Por lo visto la fiesta estará llena de mujeres hermosas, ¿bailarás conmigo esta noche?

Bella estaba un poco sonrojada por el cumplido, pero un escalofrió la recorría, sentía como una mirada extraña, una mirada que venía desde la persona que estaba detrás de Emmett.

—Mucho gusto Emmet, no te garantizo nada porque lo más probable es que cuando entres todas las chicas se te lancen encima, y no te suelten toda la noche. —Bella sonrió ampliamente, el chico le parecía realmente agradable.

—Bueno si es así, no te preocupes te apartare un cupo… Aunque lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti, eres muy guapa de seguro tu novio no te dejará bailar con alguien más.

— ¿Verdad que es muy guapa? ¿Y puedes creer que no tiene novio Emmet? —Caroline como siempre tratando de conseguirle a alguien.

— ¿No tienes novio Bella? Vaya, qué raro, supongo que los hombres buenos y conocedores de la belleza femenina nos acabamos.

—Yo opino igual que tú —habló Caroline—, ¡vaya, veo que trajiste a tu hermano!, ¿qué hiciste para que viniera? ¿Es soltero? ¿Sabe bailar? —Bella quería entrar, se estaba empezando a incomodar otra vez, además ya se estaba cansando de que Caroline hiciera de celestina.

—Bella, ven a tomarte una foto con nosotros. —Eran los chicos que se tomaban fotos antes de entrar. Ese era su oportunidad de escape, y no podía desaprovechar.

—Ya voy chicos… Oigan ¿nos vemos adentro si? —Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el grupo que la llamaba. Se perdió entre la multitud, al rato entraron al local, Bella miró rápidamente hacia los lados para ver si Caroline o Emmett estaban cerca y gracias a Dios no los veía. Dos horas después Bella estaba agotada, desde que entró no paró de bailar con todos, necesitaba retocarse el maquillaje y tomar algo. Fue primero al baño, no estaba tan desarreglada como creía así que fue muy poco lo que hizo, le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír en las fotos. Mientras se lavaba las manos Caroline entró al baño.

—Bella, oye, ¡te perdiste! Emmett está buscándote para que bailes con él, te he visto toda la noche de aquí para allá, como te estas disfrutando la fiesta amiga… ¡eso me gusta mucho! Me alegra verte feliz, había olvidado la última vez que te vi tan así, ah y no creas que no he dado cuenta que me estás evitando para que no te pueda presentar a mis amigos pero no te vas a salvar, ya muchos me han preguntado por ti, que si tienes novio, que bailas bien, que eres sexy... ¡Whoa, Estas arrasando esta noche! Ven, vamos a que tomes algo, a que bailes con Emmet para que se quede tranquilo y luego te presento a unos amigos, además te perdiste al hermano de Emmett, ¡es bastante guapo! ¡Y lo he cachado viéndote varias veces! Vamos…

— ¡Caroline, ya te dije! No creas que me voy a ir con alguien esta noche, déjame tranquila.

—Bella, no seas mojigata, es solo una noche, no te pido que te cases con el chico o algo así.

—Caroline, estas comenzando a molestarme…

—Ay… bueno, está bien viejita, pero por lo menos déjame que te presente a algunos amigos para que me dejen en paz, y ya sé, bajo ningún compromiso…

Al salir del baño, Bella tomó algo de refresco, pero quería algo más fuerte, hacía mucho que no tomaba y se había prometido disfrutar esta noche al máximo, claro, debía estar alerta para no caer en las trampas de Caroline, pero no podía negar que al tomar algo de licor la hacía menos cohibida y relajada, le daba un aire de rebeldía.

—Caroline, ¿puedes darme algo más fuerte, por favor?

—_Uuuuuy_, sí que queremos disfrutar… ¡Excelente! —Caroline daba brinquitos a su alrededor, fue hacia el barman y le trajo un trago—.Toma aquí tienes. —Le extendió el vaso.

— ¿Qué es?

—Tequila, ten ¡aquí tienes sal y limón! —Bella sonrió y se tomó el trago hasta el fondo, justo en ese momento llegó Emmett, no tenía su chaqueta, y su camisa estaba remangada hasta sus codos, se veía juvenil.

—Ey chica, con que tomando ¿no? —Emmett se rió—, bueno mejor, ahora vamos a bailar, te he estado buscando toda la noche, además quiero presentarte a mi hermano, pero primero vamos a bailar, vente. —La llevo a la pista, Bella perdió la cuenta de los tragos que se tomaba entre cada descanso que hacían solo para tomar algo, como a la hora los tragos comenzaban hacer efecto y no paraba de reír, en un momento que Emmett aprovechó para ir al baño, Caroline aprovechó también para presentarle a varios de sus amigos.

Pasada ya la media noche el DJ anunció la hora loca del local, ahí todos podían bailar como quisieran, en grupo, los chicos se iban pasando de chica en chica. Bella realmente disfrutaba, la luz estaba más tenue, ponían canciones bastante sensuales, Bella estaba disfrutando las sensaciones, algunos chicos no bailaban, más bien se frotaban con ella, eso aumentó la vanidad y la excitación, estaba algo borracha, no tanto como para no darse a respetar, más bien cuando sentía que los chicos se emocionaban mucho o se comenzaban a sobrepasar, se alejaba. Y así estuvo, bailando de chico en chico por media hora, bailó nuevamente con Emmett, y hasta con la misma Caroline. Se estaba divirtiendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, todo iba bien hasta que le tocó un chico, no lo veía bien por la luz pero bailaba realmente bien, la sensación que sintió cuando sus pieles se tocaron fue algo que no había sentido nunca; Bella necesitaba verlo, le estaba gustando la manera como las manos fuertes de aquel chico la recorrían, ella solo se dejaba llevar, la verdad era que se estaba comenzando a excitar, sentía como su ropa interior comenzaba a vibrar, eso no le había pasado desde hacía unos años. El chico en cuestión tocó uno de sus senos, Bella tenía su espalda pegada al pecho del chico, y solo atinó a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de este, sentía su respiración algo fuerte, esto le gustó aún más, se estaba dejando llevar, dejaba que su cuerpo volviera a sentir ese tipo de sensaciones. En medio del disfrute sintió la necesidad de verlo, así que ágilmente se separó un poco, y trató de llevarlo al lugar donde hubiera algo más de luz, lo que más le gusto fue que el chico le siguió la corriente y pareció tener la misma necesidad que ella; se les dificulto un poco por la cantidad de gente, ambos gimieron en un tono bajo cuando quedaron atrapados entre dos parejas y sus cuerpos se pegaron mucho más, Bella sonrió ampliamente, y se ruborizó un poco, pues al estar tan pegada al chico pudo sentirlo por completo, y a juzgar por lo que sintió el chico estaba igual de excitado que ella, eso estaba pensando Bella, cuando sintió el rastrilleo de unos dientes y la lengua húmeda del desconocido en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, ambos gimieron en el oído del otro.

Para cualquier chica común que un desconocido te toque de esa manera no es muy decente, y bastante desagradable, pues es de mal gusto, y había sabido ponerle límites a los otros chicos con los que había bailado, pero él… él era distinto… quería besarlo, no le importaba nada, ya hasta se le había olvidado lo que le dijo a Caroline pero de repente la música cesó y las luces se apagaron por completo, la gente comenzó a moverse desesperadamente lo que causó que Bella se soltara del chico y sintiera como era empujada a quien sabe dónde, con el movimiento se estaba comenzando a marear, habían sido muchos tragos…

Cuando las luces se encendieron nuevamente, Bella estaba realmente desorientada, trataba de buscar entre la gente a Caroline, y al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar algo que le dijera quién era ese chico. Llegó hasta la barra y se encontró con Emmett

—Ey Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Emm… sí, sí esto… estoy bien, algo mareada con tanta gente pero… ¿oye, has visto a Caroline?

—Sí, está del otro lado de la pista, porque no te sientas mientras yo la traigo ¿sí? No te vayas a ir.

—Está bien, no te demores por favor. —Se sentó en la barra y pidió algo de tomar, tenía algo de hambre, eso estaba acentuando más el efecto de los tragos…

—Hola hermosa… —Escucho una voz detrás de ella, pero no prestó atención creía que no le hablaban a ella. De pronto una mano la tomo y sacudió por el hombro de manera fuerte y dolorosa haciéndola girar en el banquillo.

—_Aaaah,_ ¿qué te pasa? ¡Déjame tranquila! —Pero el hombre evidentemente borracho no la soltó. En ese momento escuchó otra voz, una más profunda, provenía del chico que estaba sentado a su lado en la barra, ella no habían caído en cuenta de él hasta ese momento.

—Suelta a la señorita, te dijo que la dejaras tranquila. —Él mismo retiró con brusquedad la mano del borracho sobre el hombro de Bella.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa amigo? Anda contigo ¿o qué? Porque si es así te informo que no eres el único, la he visto bailar con todos _toooda_ la noche excepto conmigo.

—Deja de faltarle el respeto a la señorita, y ¡lárgate! —Lo dijo tan fuerte que hasta ella se asustó, y al pobre borracho no le quedo de otra que salir casi corriendo. Mientras tanto Bella trataba de recordar si era alguno de los amigos de Caroline, no le gustaba que su amiga tuviera ese tipo de amistades, pero no lo recordó así que debió ser invitado de alguien más. Las luces estaban completamente encendidas, Bella tenía esa extraña sensación que te da cuando pasas mucho tiempo a oscuras y luego alguien enciende la luz de repente, por eso, al girar no se percató que el chico que la había salvado estaba justo detrás del ella, y literalmente se arrojó a sus brazos.

Lo que vio, la dejo sin palabras, era el hombre más guapo y atractivo que había visto. Era alto, con buen cuerpo, sus músculos se asomaban por encima de la tela de su camisa, la piel blanca, cabello cobrizo y ojos… esos ojos eran una mezcla entre verdes con caramelo, que hipnotizaban. Los dos se quedaron mirando directo a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, al cabo de unos segundos Bella sintió como se ruborizaba, estaba a punto de empezar a babear por él.

—Ho-hola. —Se aclaró la garganta, y se soltó de los brazos de aquel hombre—. Emm, gracias por salvarme de ese patán —dijo esto mirando al suelo bastante avergonzada, su rubor siempre la delataba.

—Hola. —_Su voz…Dios, su voz_ Bella no dejaba de pensar eso. Pero el chico al ver que miraba el piso avergonzada, la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza, y la obligó a alzar la vista. Sentía que estaba totalmente roja, como tomate.

—Así es mejor… Hola, soy Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Espero les guste la historia, aun falta mucho mas que debelar.**

**¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mi, háganlo por Edward que seria capaz de defendernos a todas...**

**Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten :) de antemano gracias..! **


	2. Semidesnuda

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones.**_

_**El capítulo esta sin betear, si notan algún error les pido me disculpen.**_

_**Abajo información importante**_

* * *

_**BELLA POV**_

Sentía el cuerpo pensado, quera abrir mis ojos pero no podía, además mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, mi cuerpo no respondía , así que no me quedo otra opción que esperar que mi cuerpo reaccionara poco a poco mientras el dolor de cabeza se hacía más fuerte…

Al cabo de unos minutos comencé a mover los dedos de mis pies para probar si mi cuerpo respondía, y sí, lo estaba haciendo solo que me sentía pesada y perezosa, las pantorrillas también me dolían, claro eso te pasa cuando estas toda la noche bailando con unos tacones bastante altos; justo en ese momento rememore un poco lo que había pasado, recordé casi todo, habían algunas imágenes borrosas, las brumas del alcohol no me estaban ayudando, deje de moverme cuando mis manos reconocieron las sábanas en donde estaba acostada… Parecían sabanas satinadas, yo no usaba sábanas de tela satinada, entonces estaba en casa de Caroline… Pero luego recordé dos cosas; uno, Caroline tampoco usaba ese tipo de sábanas, y dos, no recuerdo haberme ido con ella. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, me senté sobre la cama, el movimiento fue tan brusco que mi estómago se revolvió y mi cabeza dio vueltas desorientándome aún más, cerré los ojos otra vez, tarde unos cuantos segundos en reponerme, entonces abrí los ojos lentamente; no estaba preparada para aquello, la cama era bastante amplia y las sabanas eran negras, debía admitir que eran hermosas y bastante cómodas, la habitación también era amplia, del lado izquierdo había dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas, que dejaban ver una pequeña luz, por lo visto ya había amanecido, no había cuadros, las paredes eran de tonos bastante claros casi blancos, no podía saber con exactitud porque todo estaba oscuro frente a la cama un mueble con un televisor pantalla plana parecido a uno de los que teníamos en casa, sabía que eran algo costosos así que el dueño de todo esto debía ser alguien con dinero, habían también otros muebles pero no los podía ver, mi cabeza estaba matándome… Decidí levantarme con cuidado para ir al baño, no quería vomitar en la cama de un extraño, estaba descalza, la alfombra era suave y le hacía cosquillas a mis pies, al entrar al baño encendí las luces… Mala idea, la luz me molestaba, el baño también era grande y muy lindo, no había señales de algo femenino así que, sí, estaba confirmado me encontraba en el cuarto de un chico.

Mis ojos pasaron rápidamente por el espejo y enseguida las náuseas pasaron a segundo plano…

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! —Tenia puesta una camisa a medio abotonar, mis senos se veían casi completamente estaba semi desnuda en el apartamento de un hombre, lo cual aumentaba las posibilidades de que pude haberme acostado con un desconocido del cual ¡No me acordaba..! . Revise si tenía ropa interior y si, aun la tenía puesta, la verdad es que no me sentía como si hubiese tenido sexo, pero la situación en la que me encontraba indicaba lo contrario…. Mi cabeza era un nido, trataba de recordar con quién diablos me fui, pero nada, mi mente estaba muy borrosa, olía a alcohol, lave mi cara y use un poco de enjuague bucal. Trate de calmarme, debía irme de aquí lo más rápido posible, pero primero tenía que encontrar mi vestido, no podía salir semi desnuda… Pensé que no todo era tan malo, digo me desperté sola, así que tal vez el dueño del lugar había ido a comprar algo, ese era mi momento para escapar, solo tendría que buscar mi vestido, conseguir un teléfono y llamar a Caroline, pensé pedir un taxi pero no sabía dónde estaba, además no podía esperar corría el riesgo que el chico volviera; No es como si fuese la primera chica que tuviera sexo anónimo, bueno no estaba muy segura de eso pero, de cualquier modo no era mi estilo.

Salí del baño corrí un poco las cortinas, había un balcón con unos muebles, una pequeña mesa y algunas plantas, era lindo. Trate de ver donde estaba, era un edificio, la zona parecía ser buena, había pasado por aquí algunas vez, bueno, creo. Trate de buscar mi vestido, pero no lo encontré, vi que en la mesa de noche había un teléfono, corrí hacia él tropezándome con mis zapatos, llame a Caroline, era única que me podía ayudar, marque y me contesto rápidamente. — ¿Quién habla? —En su voz había un tono extraño…

—Soy yo, Bella… — hablaba en un tono bastante bajo, no sabía si había alguien escuchándome.

— ¿Bella? ¡Gracias a Dios!, ¿Dónde diablos estas? Estaba muy preocupada, casi no dormí pensando que te paso algo malo, Beth llamo temprano, tuve que decirle a la muchacha que mintiera, le dijo que aún estábamos dormidas, y que no la llamaste porque llagamos muy tarde y no la quisiste molestar.

— Gracias amiga, tienes que ayudarme, estoy en el apartamento de un chico… y no recuerdo quien es, por favor dime que sabes con quien me fui anoche —

— No amiga, no lo sé, me quede en el local hasta que cerraron esperándote, te busque por todos lados, al final salí y le pregunte al valet parking si vio a una chica con tus características y dijo que creyó haber visto que te ibas con un chico, eso puso mis nervios de punta pensé que tal vez te drogaron o algo así porque sé que no es tu estilo irte con un desconocido y sin decirme, y supuse que era un desconocido porque vi a todos nuestros amigos salir — Cuando Caroline estaba alterada, hablaba muy rápido, sin respirar.

— No me acuerdo de nada… pero quiero irme ¡Ya!, eso de estar con un desconocido no me gusta, voy a tu casa primero, espérame. —

— Oye Bella ten cuidado, ¿Y porque hablas tan bajito?, ¿Esta el chico hay contigo? Dime que al menos es guapo, y que no vas a poder sentarte por un par de días por lo que hicieron anoche… — Dijo esto muerta de risa, supuse que estaba aliviada al saber que yo estaba bien.

—No. Me desperté sola, y deja la risita mira que puede ser un psicópata que no quiera dejarme ir, estoy asustada. —Caroline dejo de reír, eso me dio a entender que dedujo que yo tenía razón, hoy en día no se podía confiar en cualquiera, además si eso le hubiese pasado a otra amiga no habría problema, pero yo nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas… sabia por demás que despertar en casa de un extraño no es bueno, así que la situación era de cuidado.

—Bueno sal pronto de ahí, te espero en casa, date prisa y ten mucho cuidado—

—Está bien, adiós. —Sentí un breve alivio por haber hablado con ella y saber que mi nana estaba tranquila, ahora solo tenía que irme cuanto antes. —

Quise hurgar un poco entre las cosas pero, me contuve de hacerlo. — ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está mi vestido? —Decidí que tenía que bajar para tratar de conseguir mi vestido, tenía la piel erizada, hacia algo de frio y como estaba semidesnuda pues… Salí de la habitación, camine con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, aun no sabía si estaba sola, el pasillo aún tenía las luces encendidas, era elegante, había varias habitaciones, tenía mucha curiosidad pero pase de largo hasta llegar a unas escaleras baje con mucho cuidado, la sala tenía varios muebles, un hermoso piano negro rojizo, ¿O era color vino? Bueno como sea, me quede viéndolo un momento era maravilloso, en eso escuché unas llaves, — ¡Oh Dios! —Alguien iba a entrar, trate de subir hacia la habitación nuevamente pero tropecé con una pequeña mesa, casi rompo la copa que estaba sobre esta.

—Hola, no trates de esconderte, ya te vi, despertaste temprano, ¿Que tal te sientes? —

Esa voz, era algo familiar… Estaba de espaldas a él, tenía miedo de voltear, pero decidí hacerlo cuando sentí su mirada en mi trasero, ah claro, olvide que estaba casi al aire porque estaba semidesnuda, al ver al chico casi me caigo de espaldas, jamás había deseado tanto que la tierra se abriera y me tragara… era él, el chico de la fiesta que me defendió de aquel borracho, y entonces recordé esa parte de lo sucedido, no tenía claro cuál era su nombre, me quede como idiota viendo sus ojos, eran hermosos, no deseaba ver algo más, pero me estaba ruborizando así que baje la mirada y vi que tenía mi vestido, gracias al cielo, —_¡Habla tonta, di algo, creerá que eres retrasada!_ —Me decía a mí misma, como puede alce la cabeza para hablar.

— Hola, Eeeh, estoy bien, ¿Me das mi vestido por favor? — Estaba realmente apenada, el chico me miro y sonrió alzando solo una comisura de sus labios…sus labios, quería tocarlos, o más bien besarlos, ¡No podía creer que si me acosté con ese adonis no me acuerde de nada! ¿Sera que realmente nos… acostamos? Creo que él adivino mis pensamientos porque se acercó para darme el vestido, olía rico y su mirada, era como si tratara de traspasarme o algo así.

—Toma, lo lleve a la tintorería, anoche lo ensuciaste, es un bonito vestido, me gusta el color azul, es mi favorito, y te queda bien. Tienes cara de que no te acuerdas de nada, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, te salve anoche de un mal tipo, y para que te quedes tranquila tu y yo no tuvimos nada —

La verdad es que sentí un alivio, no lo hicimos… aunque el me vio en ropa interior, ¡Qué vergüenza! creo que ya parecía tomate… Tenía que irme rápido de aquí, tome el vestido y me fui hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que cuando te ruborizas te vez sexi e inocente al mismo tiempo? —Hice como si no escuché nada y seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras, sabía que su mirada seguía en mi trasero así que trate de bajar un poco la camisa para cubrirme, quería desaparecer. — No tienes por qué cubrirte, digo qué sentido tiene si ya te vi, cuando te quite el vestido. — Habló con un tono burlón, fue así que me acorde que me dijo que lo había ensuciado, _¡Hay no, por favor no, eso no!_ ¿Será que me vomite? Sería lo más lógico… Muerta de vergüenza me detuve, tenía que preguntar.

— Dijiste que ensucie el vestido, ¿Cómo paso? — _Que no haya vomitado, que no haya vomitado por favor por favor_, — repetía eso en mi mente una y otra vez, ¡no podía mirarlo a la cara!

— Debes estar pensando que vomitaste, pero no, no fue así, cuando llegamos aquí trate de darte un café a ver si con eso se te bajaba un poco la cruda pero, te lo echaste encima así que… bueno, ya sabes. — Enseguida sentí como mis hombros se relajaban un poco, y agradecí profundamente sus palabras, seguí el camino hacia las escaleras pero antes de llegar el chico hablo de nuevo. —_ ¡Diablos, debo salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!_ —esa voz me tenía al borde.

— Oye, debes tener hambre, la señora de servicio está haciendo las compras, pero antes de venir te compre el desayuno, te lo serviré mientras te vistes, te espero en la cocina. — Asentí con la cabeza, ya no confiaba en mi voz, subí rápidamente, llegue al cuarto y tranque la puerta, sabía que era algo absurdo pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que escapar, no quería conversar con el chico estaba tan apenada que no sabría que decir así que me vestí rápido, tome mis zapatos que estaban junto a la cama, abrí la puerta despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, bajé por las escaleras tratando de no caer, iba descalza para evitar el ruido de sus tacones. — _¡Vamos Bella, tu puedes! No tropieces, no tropieces, no tropieces_ — No podía dejar de repetirlo en mi mente, tenía que ser cuidadosa, al llegar a la sala, me dirigí a lo que sería la cocina, allí observe a Edward de espaldas sirviendo café, y en la mesa todo estaba preparado, pensé que tal vez podría quedarme para agradecer pero decidí que mejor no, no sabía que le diría al chico, además su presencia me ponía tan nerviosa y me hacía sentir como adolescente.

Fui nuevamente hasta la sala, y me dirigí hasta la puerta, deseaba que no tuviera seguro, no pensé irme en el elevador privado porque sabía que este haría ruido, así que tome la cerradura de la puerta, la gire cuidadosamente, rogando porque esta no hiciera algún ruido, —_ ¡Que no haga ruido, que no haga ruido! ¡Me siento como una delincuente!_ —La abrí poco a poco y una vez fuera del apartamento cerré la puerta con mucho cuidado. Me sentí victoriosa, —_ ¡Lo hice! — _observé el pasillo y corrí hasta los ascensores, temerosa de que Edward ya se hubiese dado cuenta de que me había ido, y cuando las puertas se cerraron y comencé a bajar respire aliviada, — _Por lo menos debí dejarle una nota de agradecimiento —_ Ese era mi pensar, pero como lo único que quería era huir de ahí mi cabeza no se fijó en otras cosas. Al llegar al lobby del edificio, me detuve a preguntarle al portero que donde se podía tomar un taxi, este me indico que podía esperar a que pasara uno frente al edificio, o que caminara dos cuadras más arriba, hasta llegar a la avenida donde pasaban seguido y había una línea de taxis cerca.

—Pero si quiere le puedo llamar un taxi señorita, solo esperaría como 5 minutos. — Lo pensé por un momento, pero me di cuenta que sería mala idea, él podría bajar o llamar recepción, por eso decidí que mientras más rápido saliera del edificio mejor. Muy sonriente le respondí al portero. —No gracias, prefiero caminar hasta la avenida. — Y así, salí rápidamente del lugar, mi caminar era fuerte y rápido aún no me sentía a salvo, camine sin mirar atrás.

Al doblar la esquina encontré con un taxi disponible, — _¡Excelente!_ — Di la dirección de la casa de Caroline y el taxista emprendió la marcha, al fin pude respirar tranquila. En el camino iba pensando lo sucedido, tratando de recordar cosas de anoche, — _No traigo mi pequeño bolso, debí haberlo dejado en el local, bueno Caroline tendrá que pagar el taxi, ya después me encargare de recuperar mis cosas, necesito avisar que voy en camino. —_

—Oiga señor, ¿Puede prestarme su teléfono para hacer una llamada rápida? Le pagare el doble, por favor. —

— ¿El doble dice? Bueno, aquí tiene. — Me extendió el teléfono, y marque el número de Caroline, quien contesto al primer repique. — Hola, ¿Quién habla?

— Amiga ya voy para tu casa, no tengo dinero así que tendrás que pagarme el taxi. —

—Bella, ¡Gracias al cielo que llamas otra vez! Me tenías preocupada, no sabía que hacer estaba pegada a los teléfonos y pendiente de la puerta, no hay problema te pago el taxi, ¿estás bien? —Era evidente que estaba preocupada.

— Si Caro, estoy bien, hablamos en tu casa, adiós. —Colgué y le devolví el teléfono al conductor. —Muchas gracias señor. —

Durante el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en Edward, también trataba de recordar cómo fue que llegue a su casa, lo último que tenía en mi memoria era que él me había salvado de aquel hombre borracho que se me acercó. — Tonta Bella, tonta, como no se te ocurrió preguntarle porque te llevo a su apartamento —

— ¿Dijo algo señorita? —No me di cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

—No, nada señor, oiga ¿Puede tomar un atajo o algo así? Trate de evitar el tráfico necesito llegar rápido. — A los pocos minutos estaba frente a la casa de Caroline, quien me esperaba pegada a la reja, le pago al señor del taxi y entramos a la casa. — Bella, ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! ¡Tienes que contarme todo! —

—Sí, necesito que me ayudes a recordar, tengo que atar cabos a ver qué diablos paso anoche, pero primero quiero darme un baño y comer algo, ¿Qué horas son? —Ya me sentía totalmente a salvo.

— Son casi las once, vamos metete al baño mientras te busco algo de ropa y pido que nos traigan desayuno, yo también tengo mucha hambre. —

—Sí, pero primero debo llamar a mi casa, no quiero que mi nana sospeche. —Mientras Caroline bajo a la cocina llamé a casa, le dije a Beth que acababa de despertar, y que llegaría después de mediodía. Al salir de la ducha Caroline me esperaba con el desayuno, al verme salir, palmeo la cama invitándome a sentar, me tire boca abajo enterrando mi cabeza en las almohadas, ¡Estaba echa un desastre!

—Ten, es un té, sé que tu estomago esta igual que el mío osea en protesta por la bebida de anoche. —Me senté y tome poco a poco el té, mi mirada estaba en las sabanas, sabía que Caroline estaba ansiosa por bombardearme con preguntas, y que solo estaba esperando alguna señal.

— ¡Aaaaaaaa! Bella, ¡Ya no aguanto más, cuéntame! —La verdad era me moría por contarle. Tome una tostada francesa, mi favorita. Y comencé a contarle todo, empezando desde que me salvo del idiota que quiso propasarse; Caroline comía sus huevos con tocino, con los ojos muy atentos poniendo toda su atención en la conversación, casi se ahoga cuando le dije sobre el comentario que hizo aquel chico sobre mi sonrojo, y la mirada incesante sobre mi trasero casi descubierto.

— Bells ese comentario ¡Sí que fue sexi! ¿Entonces el chico es guapo no? ¿Te agrado? —Eso me demostró que en medio de todo Caroline no había perdido la esperanza de emparejarme con alguien, esquive su mirada y no pude evitar suspirar. Esto encendió todas las alarmas de Caroline, quien nunca me vio suspirar por un chico, y no pude responderle. — Vaya, el hombre misterioso debe ser guapo, ya que no me has contestado. — Levante la mirada rápidamente, sabía que a estas alturas ya estaba sonrojada.

— ¿Que dices? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees que voy a sentir algo por un desconocido? Solo porque amanecí en su cama no quiere decir que este enamorada. — Caroline comenzó a carcajearse.

— ¡Te gusto, te gusto, te gusto! — Se bajó de la cama y comenzó a bailar a rededor de esta.

— ¡Claro que no! — No pude evitar que sus palabras me irritaran un poco.

— No te creo, por lo menos admite que te llamo la atención. — Ese comentario me agarro desprevenida, no había querido pensar en eso, porque en el fondo no quería admitir que tal vez fuera cierto, Caroline me sacaba de quicio cada vez que se ponía en ese plan de adivinar los sentimientos de otros. No sabía que responder, o más bien no quería responder…

_**FIN POV BELLA **_

::&::

— ¡Claro que no! ese chico no me… — Caroline la miraba de brazos cruzados, esa era su posición cuando la retaba. — ¡Hay bueno!, admito que es…. Es lindo si… y fue muy amable de su parte llevarme desayuno y llevar mi vestido a la lavandería, y dejarme dormir en su cama… — Su voz fue disminuyendo, su mente estaba concentrada en el recuerdo de sus ojos.

— Te llevo desayuno, y te trajo el vestido limpio… vaya, eso es muy cortés, y a eso agrégale que llevo a una desconocida, osea tú a su casa, te quito la ropa y supuestamente no hizo nada contigo. — Se sentó en la cama nuevamente, ya había aprendido a que si quería sembrar la semilla de la duda tenía que ser calmada y serena… —¿Estas consiente que pudo haberse aprovechado de ti?, piénsalo amiga, todo estaba a su favor, estabas borracha, en su casa, solos, te quito el vestido y te puso una de sus camisas… ¡Jum!…. Creo que le debes agradecer, otro en su lugar te hubiera…. Bueno ya sabes qué. —

— ¿Que sugieres entonces? — Caroline gritaba ¡BINGO! la estaba haciendo dudar.

— Bueno tal vez ir a su edificio y agradecerle, si quieres yo te acompaño para que te sientas más segura. — Bella estaba pensativa, no sabía muy bien que hacer además Caroline tenía razón.

— Si creo que tal vez, bueno no sé, tengo que pensarlo. —Caroline ya estaba maquinando un plan, necesitaba conocer al chico, pero sabía también que no podía forzarla, decidió entonces que era hora de dejar el tema, volverían hablar después, pero antes de dar por terminada la conversación tenía que hacer una última pregunta, se moría por saber… — Y a todas estas, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Porque te dijo su nombre no? —Pregunto llevándose el vaso con jugo de durazno a la boca, mientras Bella masticaba un pedazo de kiwi, comía ahora una ensalada de frutas, las dos tenían bastante hambre y habían comido varias cosas mientras charlaban.

— Si, me dijo que se llama Edward Cullen — En ese momento Caroline voto todo el jugo que tenía en la boca salpicando un poco a Bella, se paró bruscamente de la cama y comenzó a toser muy fuerte, se estaba poniendo algo roja por el esfuerzo. Bella corrió a su lado y trato de calmarla.

— ¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...? ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dioooos! —

— Hey, ¿Qué que sucede? ¿Por qué gritas, que te pasa? —

— Bella, ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? —Se sentó a tomar agua para tratar de volver a la calma. — ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es él, osea él! Así las cosas cambian, ¡No puedo creerlo! — Hablaba para sí misma.

—Dime ya que es lo que sucede Caroline. —Ahora era Bella quien estaba parada frente a ella con brazos cruzados.

—No puedo creer que no sepas de quien estás hablando, ¡Me avergüenzas! —

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices? ¡Vamos deja el misterio y dime ya cual es el escándalo! —

—Oye en serio, ¡No puedo creerlo! Edward Cullen es el hermano de Emmet, ¿Si te acuerdas de él no? —

— ¿Emmet?, si claro es un encanto, es guapo y baila bien, ¿Cómo lo conoces?—

— Lo conozco porque es el esposo de una amiga de mi hermana y… ya va, espera un minuto, si te acuerdas que te presente a Emmet ¿Cómo es que no los relacionaste? —

— Pues porque Emmet no me dijo su apellido. —

— Bella, ¿recuerdas el trabajo que presentamos para el señor Banner sobre las empresas que favorecen a la economía del país? —

—Sí, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —

— Acuérdate que nuestro trabajo fue sobre Cullen Tecnology, no puedo creer como es que no te acuerdas, a ti no se te escapa nada. —

— ¡Aaaah! Sí ya recordé, ¿y eso que? Edward es uno de los herederos ¿O qué? —

— ¿O qué? ¿O qué, Bella? ¡Por Dios! Edward Cullen, es el director general de la empresa, además es uno de los solteros más cotizados, y sobre todo es súper guapo y sexi, eso sin contar que tiene fama de ser muy buen amante, tiene a más de una cacheteando la banqueta, por ahí dicen que la lista de amantes es bastante amplia —

— Y si en verdad es esa súper estrella casi mitológica que dices ¿Qué te hace pensar que se va preocupar porque yo le pida disculpas? —

—Bella por favor, ¡Te lo ruego! —Caroline estaba arrodillada con las manos juntas como si fuera rezar. — Piénsalo, mira yo te acompaño es solo que vayamos, toques a su puerta y le des las gracias y ya, solo eso, eso solito, ¡Por favor! —

— Bueno déjame pensarlo, y mejor cambiemos de tema hay algo que no te he contado. —

—Bella sea lo que sea me lo cuentas luego, concentrémonos en Edward. —

— Lo que te tengo que decir involucra a un chico que si me gusto, y mucho. —

Caroline se sentó a su lado mirándola con ojos picaros. Se interesó al instante, Bella solo le había contado cosas superficiales sobre ciertos chicos pero nunca la había escuchado decir que alguno le gustaba. —Que raro, nunca me habías dicho algo así, a ver cuéntame. —En un instante el tema de Edward pasó a segundo plano.

— Bueno, te voy a contar, pero prométeme que no vas armar escándalo. —

— Está bien, te lo prometo, ya suéltalo. — Bella le conto lo del chico con quien bailo. — A ver, un momento, no entiendo que tiene de especial ese chico, solo bailaste con él. —

—Pero no me has dejado contarte bien, tu sabes que anoche yo quería disfrutar y tratar de olvidarme un poco de todas las cosas que me han pasado, y todo eso más los tragos que tenía encima pues… el asunto es que él me comenzó a tocar, y yo…yo… —

— ¿Tu qué? ¿Te dejaste? —

— Sí. — Bella estaba sonrojada, decidió contarle eso a Caroline porque necesitaba desahogarse y saber si había hecho mal. — Eso chico me hizo sentir cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera dormido y él lo estaba despertando, además sus labios en mi piel fue… — La expresión de Caroline no le gusto. — Estuvo mal ¿Cierto? No debí… —Pero Bella no pudo terminar pues tenía una mano tapando su boca. —

—Bella, no digas eso, si eso era lo que tu buscabas y necesitabas está bien, si no sentiste que el chico te falto el respeto no hay problema, sé muy bien cómo eres así que si dejaste que eso pasara es porque querías. —

— ¿En serio piensas eso? No sabes, estoy muy confundida…esto, lo Edward, no se mi cabeza anda mal. —

— ¿Realmente te gusto? —

—Sí, debo admitir que estaba excitada… — He inmediatamente se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaba apenada, lo que Bella no sabía era que Caroline deseaba gritar, eso era lo que estaba esperando, una señal de que su amiga se permitía sentir algo por alguien que la hiciera feliz.

— Amiga, ya deja de cubrir tu cara, no sientas pena por eso… yo te he contado cosas realmente íntimas, además tú ya tienes experiencia, no tiene nada de malo que tu cuerpo reaccione a las caricias de un hombre, ahora dime, ¿Te gustaría volver a verlo? —

—Sí, me gustaría verlo pero no se su nombre, ni siquiera lo vi, justo cuando íbamos a ir hacia la luz para vernos, ocurrió lo del apagón, la gente empezó a moverse rápido y sin darme cuenta me alejaron de él, y para cuando la electricidad volvió yo estaba en la barra sin tener nada que me indicara quien era el chico, y justo en ese instante me encontré con Emmet y me dijo que iba buscarte, después paso el incidente con el borracho y apareció Edward y del resto no me acuerdo. —

— ¡No puede ser!, es una lástima, ¿No tienes alguna pista? no sé, ¿Sospechas de quien puede ser? —

—No, estoy segura que no era algún chico de la clase. No sé si es uno de tus amigos pero hay algo que me dice que no, en fin creo que nunca sabré quien es. —

—Bueno ya veremos qué pasa, ¿Fue una noche loca no? —Caroline sabía que Bella estaba exhausta y no quería forzarla. —Toma, es chocolate cómetelo para que disminuya el olor a alcohol, si Beth llega a percibirlo se dará cuenta que tomaste de más. —

— Si, muy loca… ¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? Quiero ir a casa a descansar. —

—Sí, toma lo que quieras, ¿Tu hermana y tus papás cuando llegan? —

— No lo sé, Jessica no fue con ellos pero salió con sus amigos el mismo día que mis papás se fueron, ya sabes cómo es. —

— Si, una perra de primera. —Caroline no había querido contarle pero varios chicos le habían dicho que Jessica bailaba en un club, donde además reinaba la droga, pero no decía nada porque quería estar segura. — No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. —

—Tranquila, tienes toda la razón. —

— ¿Bella se está volviendo mala?, me gusta, anda ve a vestirte, le diré al chofer que tenga listo el auto. —Antes de que saliera de la habitación, Bella corrió a abrazarla… — ¡Gracias Caro! eres una buena amiga, loca, pero buena, ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Gracias por estar hay conmigo siempre! —

—No tienes por qué agradecer, yo también te quiero, eres la parte sensata y cuerda que hace falta en mi cabeza. —

Bella llego a su casa después de mediodía, saludo a su nana quien tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido, ella le dijo que muy bien y que se divirtió mucho, no sabía si contarle sobre Edward y el chico misterio, ese nombre le agrado, —_Chico misterio… suena bien_. — y se fue a descansar, durmió muy inquieta, soñaba con un hombre a quien no le podía verle la cara, y para su sorpresa el sueño aumento sus niveles cuando comenzó a besar desaforadamente a este chico, su ropa fue cayendo lentamente al suelo, luego una serie de gritos inundaban la habitación, tenían sexo salvaje, lo estaba disfrutando, nadie la había tocado de esa manera, pero aun no podía verle la cara, sus gemidos iban aumentando, y cuando llego el orgasmo sentía que su cuerpo ya no estaba unido, de pronto una luz fue llenando la habitación, y se llevó un gran susto al ver el rostro del hombre que le había hecho el amor, era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen que la miraba con ojos brillante probablemente producto de la excitación y algo que no faltaba su sonrisa pícara e incitadora. En eso se despertó gritando, estaba realmente exaltada, no lo podía creer soñó con el chico misterio y al final aparecía Edward Cullen… ¿Qué significaba eso? Solo había tenido ese tipo de sueños con el único amor de su vida, hace muchos años atrás, pero estos eran distintos, más vívidos, estaba tan sudada que la piyama se le pegaba al cuerpo, sus pezones estaban erectos y su ropa interior bastante mojada, el sueño la dejo aturdida. Se paró rápidamente de la cama necesitaba bañarse y relajarse, estaba excitada otra vez, incluso mucho más de lo que estaba la noche anterior, no podía creerlo, esto no le pasaba desde hace tiempo, ella se había prohibido ese tipo se sensaciones.

Cuando bajo, ya había oscurecido, durmió más de lo que pensó, fue hasta la cocina, quería tomar algo al llegar estaban todos ahí.

— ¡Por fin despiertas niña borracha! — Lola como siempre con sus comentarios. — Anda siéntate ya te sirvo algo. — Todos estaban hablando amenamente y comenzaron a preguntarle cómo le fue anoche, así pasaron un buen rato hasta que el teléfono sonó y Jolin fue a contestar, cuando colgó. dio el frente a donde estaban todos, su rostro cambio.

— ¿Quién llamo? —Beth ya lo intuía, el viaje de los señores era solo por ocho días, y esos ocho días ya se habían cumplido.

— Los señores, regresan mañana —

—Genial, se acabó la diversión. — Lola no se guardaba sus comentarios.

—Sí, ya se acabó. —Bella tendría que pensar que les diría a sus padres, además ya tenía la carta lista, mañana mismo se la entregaría a su padre. —Jessica debe estar feliz, por cierto ¿Ya regreso? —

— Si, esta mañana llamo a la casa pidiendo que Fausto la buscara en casa de una amiga, llego inconsciente de la borrachera, y no se ha levantado aun, su cuarto apesta igual que ella, quien sabe dónde estuvo metida, no sé pero tu hermana anda en malos pasos. — Beth tenía alguna noción de lo que pasaba con ella, pero callaba por la misma razón que Caroline, falta de pruebas.

— ¿Ah sí? Bueno pues ya no voy a preocuparme por ella. —Todos se quedaron en silencio viéndola sorprendidos, Bella trataba por todos los medios de conseguir un tema que la hiciera olvidar su sueño. — No me miren así, no soy de su agrado, ahora voy a ignorarla, además si todo sale como lo planeo pronto podre irme de aquí. —

— Y el día que lo hagas todos te extrañaremos cielo, ahora vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar lo más que puedas, mañana te espera un día fuerte, además de eso tienes una cita con Billy. —

— ¿Cita con Billy? Está bien, buenas noches a todos. ¿Vienes conmigo nana? —Sí, vamos. — Beth siempre iba a verla antes de dormir y charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho en el día, Bella recordó que la noche anterior Billy salió con su nana. —

— Oye, no me has dicho como te fue con Billy. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que es mi nuevo papi? —Bella reía como niña pequeña.

— ¡Respétame niña! No hablemos de mí, ya sé cuál es el regalo de Billy, anoche me lo comento. —

—No sé por qué tanto misterio por un regalo, dime que es. —

— No sé con exactitud pero te tiene una buena oferta de trabajo en una compañía muy importante, no me preguntes más porque tú sabes que yo no entiendo de esas cosas, pero al parecer es una buena opción para comenzar con tus planes. —

— ¡Gracias a Dios! Ese es un buen comienzo, espero que todo se me dé tal como quiero, siento que me lo merezco. —

—Bien ahora a dormir, buenas noches hija. —

—Buenas noches, ¡Hey! no me contaste como te fue con Billy. —

—Mañana, mañana, adiós. —Cuando Beth salió del cuarto Bella llamo a Caroline, el sueño no salía de su cabeza, creía que iba volverse loca, no se sintió apenada, Caroline ya le había contado cosas similares, incluso le dijo la primera vez que lo hizo con un chico, de echo Bella le aclaro ciertas dudas, y le dio algunos consejos, es por eso que se sentía bastante cómoda, no se veía contándole eso a Beth quien sabía todo sobre ella hasta sus cosas íntimas, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era bueno que le contara.

— ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! Eso solo significa dos cosas, la primera, que tal vez vayas a encontrarte con el chico misterio y la segunda, que Edward Cullen no te es tan indiferente como quieres hacerte creer a ti misma. —

Esas palabras hicieron mella en ella, estaba muy confundida, ella misma se había prohibido sentir esas cosas por alguien desde que él murió… pero ahora, ese muro tenía una grieta y no sabía si eso le gustaba o la asustaba.

A la mañana siguiente todos en la casa estaban ansiosos y un tanto tristes, los señores de la casa llegarían en unas horas, eso significaba que la paz se terminaba; Beth le recordó que Billy quería verla para darle su regalo, paso la noche tranquila sin sueños locos, sabía que sería un día fuerte y quería estar cómoda, por eso decidió usar sandalias bajas, pantalón blanco, camisa estampada color turquesa regalo de Caroline y un suéter del mismo color, escogió una cartera blanca que hiciera juego con su ropa, había leído en una revista que la combinación de estos colores brindaban un aire de seguridad y tranquilidad, y eso era lo que iba necesitar ese día.

Llamo a Billy y pautaron una cita en un pequeño café cerca de central park, le encantaba ese lugar, cuando necesitaba pensar y despejarse iba y se sentaba en los bancos a ver la gente pasar, también iba a correr para liberar tensiones o simplemente darle de comer a las palomas. Cuando llego su amigo ya estaba sentado fuera del café esperándola.

—Llegaste muy puntual, le diré eso a Beth para que sumes puntos con ella. — Billy era viudo, su esposa falleció de una enfermedad y desde entonces nunca tuvo algo serio o como él decía algo digno de presentarles a sus hijos, tenía dos Malory, era editora de una revista famosa en la ciudad muy simpática y amable, con una personalidad deslumbrante, las dos coincidían en algunos eventos, se llevaban muy bien, sin embargo no se frecuentaban mucho por las ocupaciones ambas, y a Jacob no lo conocía, nunca había tenido la oportunidad ya que viajaba constantemente y tenía mucho trabajo, Billy siempre se preocupaba por él , el chico era su dolor de cabeza.

— Eso es bueno, algo de puntos extras, y bien ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la fiesta? — la fiesta… lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar de eso.

—Bien, todo bien, ya cuéntame cual es el misterio, ¡No! mejor, primero cuéntame ¿Qué pasa con Beth? —

—Chiquilla curiosa, ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no te puedes meter en la vida adulta? Concentrémonos en ti. —

Y con eso, Bella había agregado otra cosa a su lista de cosas por hacer, estos dos se tenían que juntar a como diera lugar. — Ok, no me digas nada, no sé porque cada vez que les pregunto me evaden el tema, pero bueno dime que te traes conmigo. —

—Sé que quieres independizarte de tus papás, conseguir un buen trabajo, juntar algo de dinero y comprarte un departamento y otras cosas, también sé que no quieres que te de trabajo en mis empresas porque sientes que sería demasiado fácil y además me generaría problemas con tus padres cosa que me tiene sin cuidado claro está, así que hable con algunos de mis contactos y te tengo una gran oferta de trabajo que estoy seguro te encantara y te ayudara a cumplir con todo lo que planeas en el tiempo que tienes estipulado. —

— Billy, ¿Estás hablando en serio? Eso es… ¡Magnifico! que buena noticia, gracias, gracias, ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Y donde es? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡Dime, dime! — No pudo evitar levantarse y darle un gran abrazo, definitivamente ese hombre era el indicado para Beth.

—Ok, dime ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Bella?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Porque pensé que me pondrías mil negativas, me dirías que tendrías que pensarlo, que preferirías buscar trabajo por ti misma y ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué te ocurre? —

— Sí bueno, tienes razón, pero lo que pasa es que mis papás llegan en un par de horas, y les voy a decir que renunciare a la empresa y me gustaría tener algo tan bueno como eso para sustentarme. —

— Y es por eso que debes aceptar, te conseguí lo mejor, sé que eres una experta en asuntos gerenciales en una empresa, eres perfecta para el trabajo, es lo que quieres, una empresa de gran envergadura, ya verás ¡Te va encantar…! —

— ¿Y en donde es el trabajo? —Cuando Billy iba decirle el nombre de la empresa su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— Es jake, dame un minuto cielo. — Al poco tiempo Billy volvió diciendo que se tenía que marchar, su hijo lo necesitaba.

— Bella, discúlpame, mi chico me necesita, es urgente, luego te llamo para ultimar detalles del trabajo, suerte con tus papás, adiós. —

Bella camino un rato por el parque, ya tenía trabajo y según Billy, le iba encantar, y deseaba enormemente que eso sucediera y si no era así bueno ya vería más adelante, estaba muy emocionada, hasta ahora todo iba bien. Volvió a su casa, para almorzar con sus padres, durante el trayecto de vuelta iba muy tranquila, desde hace mucho tiempo estaba esperando ese momento, así que no tendría miedo, ya no más, además ya era mayor de edad y gracias a Dios tenia buenos amigos y muchas personas que la apreciaban; Cuando llego, Jessica bajaba por las escaleras, lucia realmente mal, pero ni aun así perdía oportunidad de lastimarla.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, por fin se le ve la cara a la ñoña de la casa, espero que hayas disfrutado el descanso porque ya se te acabaron tus días de paz reinita. —Bella ya había decidido ignorarla, esto enfurecía mucho a Jessica, así que comenzó a subir las escaleras sin prestarle mucha atención.— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no me hablas? ¡Ja! ¿Crees que me importa? Eres una idiota que solo anda sufriendo por la vida como una mártir, haciendo que todos te tengan lastima, y con la estúpida ilusión de irte de la casa lejos de la vista de mamá y papá, deberías arreglarte más, a ver si te ves un poco mejor y así conseguirte un hombre, pero tendría que ser ciego porque de otro modo, ¿Cómo se interesaría por alguien como tú? ¡Maldita mosca muerta! —

Bella se detuvo en la puerta de su cuarto se armó de valor y por primera vez le contesto:

— ¿Y porque no lo haces tú? ¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¿No has entendido que te estoy ignorando? Y puede que yo sea una idiota como dices, pero al menos me puedo valer por mí misma, no como tú que no sabe ni siquiera bañarse bien porque todavía hueles horrible, y la que debería arreglarse eres tú, pareces un travesti con tanto maquillaje, ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba ¡Usas el maquillaje para tapar la cara tan horrenda que tienes...! Ah y hazle el favor a la humanidad de usar más corrector de ojeras, y por si no sabes leer reinita, el lápiz labial es solo para los labios ¡No para los dientes…! —

Cerro de un portazo tan fuerte que el marco quedo temblando por unos segundos, respiraba con dificultad, nunca en toda su vida le había respondido a Jessica, siempre pensó en hacerlo pero jamás pensó que sería de ese modo; Afuera todos estaban detrás de Beth temerosos y sorprendidos, nunca habían escuchado a Bella gritar.

— ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡Te odio! —Estaba muy molesta, su hermana nunca le había contestado, al voltear se encontró con los empleados acuartelados detrás de Beth. — ¿Y ustedes que hacen hay ignorantes? No anden metiendo las narices donde no les corresponde, ¡Vamos muévanse! mis papas no demoran en llegar, quítense de mi camino, estorban. — se dirigió a la biblioteca.

— ¡Rayos! ¿Que fue eso? —Lola y todos los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido; pero solo Beth sabía lo que ocurría. —Los señores no han llegado y el ambiente ya está pesado. —

—Si ,tienes razón, pero vayan a trabajar todo tiene que estar listo, Fausto vete al aeropuerto ahora mismo, no debes llegar tarde, Aurelio barre la entrada hay unas hojas secas acumuladas en la esquina, pero primero ve por unas flores para los jarrones de la sala, Jolin ve a la habitación de los señores, cambia las sabanas y las toallas, luego voy verificar que todo esté listo, y tu Lola a la cocina la lasaña está en el horno, yo hago el postre, saca el vino de la nevera, prepara las copas y la bajilla cuadrada de color verde.— Y en un segundo todos bajaban rápidamente las escaleras para hacer sus labores, Beth ya estaba acostumbrada a delegar funciones, y sabia por demás como les gustaba encontrar la casa a los señores cuando volvían de un viaje, eran muy exigentes y caprichosos.

Toco la puerta, quería saber cómo se encontraba Bella. — Hija, solo quiero saber si estás bien. —Bella abrió la puerta, ya se había calmado.

— Sí, estoy bien, llevo mucho tiempo preparándome para esto. —

— ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento? me sorprendiste nunca te ha visto así. — Sonreía, algo le decía que Bella iba a sobrellevar la situación de muy buena manera.

— Ya sabes que tengo que cambiar, en unas horas puede que las cosas se pongan un poco fuertes, así que tenía que ir practicando, ¿Lo hice bien? —Estaba muy emocionada, se sentía bastante fuerte para enfrentar a sus padres.

— ¡Maravilloso! ya era hora de que pusieras a tu hermana en su lugar, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿Cómo te fue con Billy? —

—Bien, pero luego te cuento, bajemos —

Ambas bajaron a la cocina y comenzó a platicar con Beth sobre la cita que tuvo con Billy, un rato después quería llamar a Caroline pero olvido que su celular estaba en el bolso que había olvidado en el club de la fiesta, decidió que al día siguiente iría a buscarlo. Fue entonces hasta la biblioteca para llamarla con algo más de privacidad, pero no sabía que Jessica estaba hay.

— ¿Tu otra vez? Parece mentira que una casa tan grande y nos encontramos a cada rato hermanita, ¿Te tiembla el culo no es así? Mis papas ya están por llegar, ya te veré sufriendo, quiero ver el show cuando subas corriendo a tu habitación llorando como magdalena, y con la muerta de hambre de Beth tras de ti llevándote pañuelos. —Definitivamente Jessica no estaba preparada para aquello, no vio la mano venir, solo sintió el gran golpe de la cachetada, la gran copa de vino que tenía en su mano cayó al suelo manchando la alfombra.

— ¡Jamás! Jessica escúchame bien, ¡Jamás! vuelvas a decir eso de Beth, cuida tus palabras cuando estés frente de mí, ella vale mucho más que tú. — Lo que ellas no sabían era que Jolin, Lola y Beth estaban pegadas a la puerta escuchando todo, esta última estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Bella había comenzado el cambio y la defendía.

— ¡Eres una perra! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? y sobre todo por defender a la servidumbre. —

—Pues esa servidumbre la considero más familia que a ti y a mis papás, respétalos, y ya no te metas conmigo porque esa fue la primera cachetada de muchas que te voy a dar si me sigues ofendiendo a mí y a los que quiero, y lárgate que necesito hacer una llamada. —

— Vaya, la perrita al fin saco las garras, esto va ser muy entretenido, y no me amenaces estúpida, yo tengo más experiencia, me se defender, en cambio tú te la has pasado toda tu vida siendo la niñita buena que se deja amedrentar, yo no te creo esta nueva faceta, eres realmente ridícula. —

— Puedes decir lo que quieras pero ya lárgate. —

—Sí, me voy pero no creas que esto se me olvida, me la debes, en realidad pegas duro perrita, cuídate porque en cualquier momento te lo voy a cobrar. —Se fue hacia la puerta con mucha rabia, quería devolverle el golpe, pero decidió esperar para cóbrasela más adelante, al llegar a la puerta se giró para ver a Bella con una expresión burlona en su rostro, pero en realidad trataba de esconder sus lágrimas, se sentía humillada.

— Ya lárgate alcohólica, ve y date un baño nos vas embriagar a todo con tu hedor. —Al abrir la puerta se encontró con las mujeres quienes la miraban atónitas.

— ¿Y ustedes que miran? Vayan a trabajar, cuerda de chismosas, ¿Qué me ven? — Y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, quería encerrase en su habitación, bañarse y dejar que sus lágrimas se confundieran con el agua.

— ¡Dios santo!, ¡Eso fue fantástico! ¡Al fin se está defendiendo!—Lola estaba muy emocionada, al ver que ya no se dejaba de su hermana.

Beth tenía la vista fija en Bella, sabía que no tenían que saturarla, si, en verdad estaba cambiando pero la prueba más fuerte aun no la había pasado. —Volvamos a la cocina, hay mucho que hacer. —Bella converso con Caroline por un largo rato, le conto todas las cosas que le habían pasado las últimas horas, tuvo que separarse un poco del teléfono por el grito que dio su amiga cuando le contó lo sucedido con Jessica.

— ¡Bella amiga! Es muy bueno lo que me cuentas, tengo que ir a tu casa para verle la cara de impacto que debe tener, espero le hayas aflojado los dientes. —

— Me parece excelente si vienes, aunque mis padres están por llegar, ya sabes que tengo que charlar con ellos, no sé si sea correcto. —

— Bella con mayor razón debo estar ahí, para darte apoyo, además a mamá le llegaron unas telas nuevas de la india y tu madre quiere ver unas muestras, ya sabes como es. —La familia de Caroline pertenecía a la industria de las telas, eran muy reconocidos, Renee la madre de Bella tenía gran simpatía con la madre de Caroline ya que ella conocía a grandes casas de diseño del país, y se beneficiaba de eso.

— Bueno, Renne se pone de buen humor cuando recibe esas muestras, creo que sería buena idea, ven rápido entonces. —

Un rato después, Caroline estaba en casa, fueron en la cocina para entretenerse.

— ¿Estas nerviosa cielo? —Beth estaba muy preocupada por ella, la calma que aparentaba no le gustaba para nada, la verdad era que todas en la cocina estaban pendientes de cada gesto y cada movimiento esperando una señal que les indicara que estaba temerosa o algo así.

— No, estoy bien, y ya dejen de mirarme como lo están haciendo, estoy preparada para lo que viene, y de todas maneras he tenido mucho tiempo para prepárame. — Justo en ese momento Aurelio entraba diciendo que el auto ya estaba entrando a la casa, todos se paralizaron, hubo un silencio nadie reaccionaba, ya había llegado la hora. — ¿Oigan que les pasa? ¡Muévanse! son solo mis papás, y la que los va enfrentar soy yo, cada uno ocúpese de lo que tiene que hacer. —Todos estaban sorprendidos, Bella realmente estaba cambiando.

— ¡Wao…! No te reconozco amiga, me gusta… —

— Jolin ve y avísale a Jessica que sus padres llegaron. — Beth sabía que no era hora de mostrar nerviosismo, Bella la necesitaba fuerte. — Lola cámbiate ese delantal, está manchado, Aurelio, tu limpia tus zapatos, niñas vamos a la sala. —

Al llegar a la sala, Jessica venia bajando, traía su cabello mojado, amarrado en una cola, Beth fue hasta la puerta.

— Buenas tardes señores. —Renee comenzó en seguida con el escáner, no le gustaba que sus empleados estuvieran sucios o desarreglados, no era porque le importara, lo hacía más bien para que cuando las visitas llegaran vieran todo perfecto.

— Buenos tardes Beth, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —

—Todo bien señora, sus llamadas y correspondencias están en orden para que las revisen. —

Charlie fue hacia donde estaba Jessica, la beso en la frente y la abrazo.

—Hola papi, ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje? ¿Me trajeron algo? — Como siempre el interés salía a flote.

— Hola Jess, todo bien, estupendo, te trajimos muchos regalos, y tú, ¿Cómo has estado? —

— Muy bien papi, extrañándolos mucho. — Luego fue y saludo a Renee.

— ¡Caroline! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tus padres? —Charlie le dio un beso y un abrazo, siempre era amable con la muchacha porque sabía que las relaciones con sus padres eran muy convenientes.

—Muy bien señor Swan, le mandan saludos y también la muestra de nuevas telas que le llegaron hace poco. —

— ¡Qué bueno! ya me las mostraras luego. —Desvió la mirada para ver a Bella, algo lo desconcertó, la mirada de la chica no era la misma, eso no le gusto.

—Isabella, ¿Cómo están las cosas en la empresa? — Ella era la encargada de manejar su empresa, pero siempre metía sus narices en todo, muchas veces cambiaba los planes a última hora solo por ver a Bella correr y preocuparse, siempre espero que se quejara o que arruinara algo para culparla.

—Todo bien padre, sin contratiempos, todo está finiquitado. —

— Bien, luego de comer quiero que me muestres los informes, quiero revisarlo todo. —

— ¡Caroline querida! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Qué bueno que estas aquí! — Renne la abrazo.

—Bien señora, ya le dije a su esposo que mis padres le enviaron unas muestras de las nuevas telas que le llegaron de la india. —

— ¿De la india? ¡Me encanta...! — Giro su rostro para ver a su hija quien estaba al lado de Caroline, siempre la miraba como un jarrón más de la gran casa — ¿Isabella? —

—Renne. —Esos eran sus saludos, las únicas palabras que cruzaba con su madre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Caroline estaba impactada, sabía que su amiga no se la llevaba bien con su padres, pero jamás había presenciado algo como esto,. —_Son demasiado fríos con ella_ —pensó, —_Ahora entiendo todo,_ _con Jessica eran tan cariñosos, en cambio con ella… ¡Ni siquiera un abrazo! o una palabra cariñosa, nada…_ — Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginar que Bella había vivido toda su vida con eso.

—Señores, la comida ya está lista, ¿Desean que sirvamos de una vez? —

— No, que suban las maletas, con mucho cuidado hay cosas delicadas hay, Primero vamos a darnos un baño y luego bajamos para almorzar, tengan la mesa lista, Caroline sabes que estás en tu casa. —Jessica subió con ellos a su habitación.

Bella vio la cara de Caroline, realmente estaba sorprendida con lo que vio.

— ¿Sorprendida no?, jamás los habías visto en todo su esplendor. —

—Amiga, eso fue… ¡Tan frio! no sé cómo lo has soportado toda tu vida. — Fue hasta ella y la abrazo muy fuerte.

— No ha sido fácil, pero gracias a Dios tengo a personas muy buenas en mi vida que me ayudan a superar todo, como tú y Beth. —

— Bella, aun lo difícil no ha pasado cariño, no debes bajar la guardia. — Beth también la tenía abrazada, sabía que ella necesitaba eso.

Media hora después todos estaban en la mesa, Jolin y Lola servían la comida ambas estaban muy nerviosas, comenzaron a almorzar, Charlie y Renee hablaban amenamente con Caroline y Jessica, esta ultima de vez en cuando la miraba de manera burlona, Bella solo comía en silencio, calmada no mostraba ninguna expresión. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, esperando la hora de hablar con Charlie. El sonido del timbre la saco de la ensoñación. — ¿Esperan a visita? — A Renee le pareció extraño que alguien llegara a esa hora. — Beth que alguien vaya a ver quién es. — Unos minutos después Fausto traía un arreglo de flores, junto con una pequeña caja y una Tablet que usan los repartidores.

— Con permiso, señorita Isabella, esto es para usted, el muchacho que las trajo necesita que firme el recibido. —Bella estaba sorprendida, no sabía quién le pudo haber mandado flores.

— ¿Tiene tarjeta? —Dijo esto mientras firmaba la Tablet.

—Sí, aquí tiene. —Fausto le entrego el sobre con la tarjeta, dejo las flores y la caja sobre la mesa y se fue hasta la entrada, donde lo esperaba el repartidor.

Todos tenían los ojos puestos en ella, se habían quedado en silencio, querían saber quién las había enviado. Bella abrió el sobre y leyó la tarjeta, que estaba escrita con una hermosa letra "_Para una hermosa chica, quien se fue de mi apartamento dejándome con el desayuno servido, me hubiera conformado con una simple nota de agradecimiento, tienes que compensarme por eso, no sé qué le hiciste a mi cama pero aún conserva tu olor que me acompaña por las noches" P.D: te fuiste tan rápido que no me diste tiempo de darte tu bolso, por eso te lo envío en la caja, espero volverte a ver… Atte.: Edward Cullen._

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward que nos dejaría dormir en su cama… semidesnudas.**

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron review la vez pasada, a quienes me colocaron en sus alertas y favoritos, de verdad su apoyo es importante para mi :)**

**ººº Como les dije arriba el capítulo esta sin betear, ya que mi beta tuvo que dejarnos por motivos personales y estoy en espera de que me asignen otra. Si notaron algún error les pido nuevamente me disculpen, recuerden que a veces la página cambia algunas cosas y no me dio tiempo de revisar... decidí subir el capítulo para darles que leer ya que no sé cuánto tiempo estaré sin beta.ººº**

**ºººTambién les quería comentar que en cada capítulo trato de describirles la ropa que usan los personajes (específicamente Bella). En cada actualización les dejare los Links en un review ya que la pagina los cambiaba cada vez que los colocaba, en ellos podran ver las imagenes que seleccioné para cada capítulo. Si tienen una duda háganmelo saberººº**


	3. La lluvia y los recuerdos

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones.**_

_**El capítulo gracias a mi nueva Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD.**_

_**Chicas !Estamos de Estreno! abajo les digo, es importante.**_

* * *

_**La lluvia y los recuerdos**_

Bella temblaba —¡Oh Dios! Él había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno. Estaba tan concentrada con la llegada de sus padres que no había pensado en él, aunque las flores eran realmente hermosas y olían delicioso, nunca le habían regalado algo como eso. —_Cuando Caroline sepa quién me las envió, morirá.— _ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

—¿Quién te envía las flores Isabella? —Renee la observaba detenidamente, esa sonrisa había mandado muchas señales a su mente, —¿estás involucrada con alguien?

Por su parte, Caroline quería arrancarle la tarjeta para leerla, se moría de curiosidad.

—Nadie importante. Jolin, lleva esto a mi habitación, por favor —. Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo. Beth estaba muy atenta, y pensó que tal vez era Billy pero, si ese fuera el caso, Bella lo hubiese dicho.

—¿Alguien sin importancia, Isabella? ¿Estás segura? —Charlie también estaba alerta, esto no le había gustado para nada, tendría que encargarse de averiguar.

—¡Ya dije que no es importante! Dejen de actuar como si les interesara—. Se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada. Renne y Charlie se miraron de manera cómplice, ambos estaban pensando que tendrían que investigar.

—¿Ven? Mi hermanita está sacando su nueva personalidad —. Jessica estaba muerta de envidia, pero no podía mostrar nada, más bien tenía que hacer quedar mal a Bella frente a sus padres.

—Mis papás esperan que las telas sean de su agrado, la semana próxima habrá un desfile y esperan que ustedes asistan —. Caroline sabía que era hora de intervenir para liberar tensión.

—Claro cariño, ahí estaremos.

Al terminar de almorzar, Charlie pidió que le llevaran un café a la biblioteca. —Y tú, Isabella, muéstrame los informes.

—Voy por ellos. Caroline ¿me acompañas?

—¡Claro¡ Con permiso.

—Oye cariño, enséñame las muestras que enviaron tus padres —. Renee vio eso como una oportunidad de sacar algo de información.

Charlie se fue a la biblioteca, Renee y Jessica a la sala, y Bella y Caroline a su habitación.

—Oye, ¿quién te envió las flores?—dijo en tono bajo mientras subían las escaleras.

—Ya verás. —Al entrar a la habitación, Bella le dio la tarjeta —. Toma. Léela, pero trata de no gritar…

Caroline tuvo que esconder sus rostro entre las almohadas para calmar el grito, definitivamente eso era una buena señal.

—Bella, ¡eres una suertuda! Edward te mandó flores, y quiere verte. No te puedes negar. ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡oh por Dios!, ¡oh por Dios!... Te mandó flores, flores, flores… Estoy muy feliz amiga, Edward no es el tipo de hombre que manda flores.

—Caro, ya cálmate. Deja de dar vueltas que me mareas, hablamos de eso después, ahora tengo que ir hablar con Charlie, tú ve con Renne, estoy segura que va preguntarte algo así que te pido por favor que te serenes, no quiero que se enteren de esto.

—Sí, ya sé, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, sabes que estas segura conmigo; pero Beth también va preguntar, ¿qué le dirás a ella? Además, si lo que no quieres es levantar sospechas tienes que decir algo o sino les darás argumentos para que especulen.

_—Sí, tienes razón. Dile que me las envió un grupo de mi labor social—argumentó mientras buscaba unas carpetas que iba entregarle a Charlie.

—¿Y si no me creen?... Ya sabes cómo son.

—Si no te creen, tú solo diles que eso fue lo que te dije, que no te mostré la tarjeta. Ahora baja y deséame suerte, la voy a necesitar.

Caroline le dio un fuerte abrazo, sabía que esto era un momento difícil para ella, —Te deseo mucha suerte amiga, mantente fuerte, y sea como sea, defiende tus sueños.

Cuando Bella llegó a la biblioteca, Charlie estaba en su silla, de brazos cruzados, parecía tranquilo, pero ella sabía que todo era una parafernalia. Se sentó frente a él con una actitud retadora, ya no podía tener miedo, ya no lo veía como un ser abominable, lo veía como alguien sin importancia con quien tenía que ser firme.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos —ahora tenía la valentía suficiente para sostenerle la mirada—, por un momento recordó las situaciones de antes, cada vez que se reunía con él para tratar cosas de trabajo ella temblaba, miraba siempre al piso y rogaba porque no hubiera ningún error. Charlie siempre la hacía dudar de sus capacidades, la hacía sentir débil y su miedo aumentaba.

—Aquí está un informe detallado de lo sucedido en la empresa en el último mes, —Le entregó los documentos—. Y aquí está mi carta de renuncia, solo falta que la firmes, como te podrás dar cuenta todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, y nuestro contrato ya se cumplió.

Charlie la miraba de manera concentrada, sabía por demás que esto la hacía dudar, estaba esperando ver que la chica comenzara a temblar y a mirar al piso en señal de inseguridad, pero lo que vio no le gustó.

Isabella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le sostuvo la mirada. Esperaba una actitud de obediencia, como siempre, pero no… Solo veía a alguien con una posición y mirada segura, alguien que era capaz de sentirse su igual.

—¿Estás segura que quieres renunciar? Porque no tengo intenciones de firmar esto —. Agarró la carpeta con la carta de renuncia y se la devolvió, más una Isabella segura no la aceptó.

—¡Vaya! Es cierto lo que dice Jess, estás mostrando una nueva personalidad, ¿crees que porque ya tienes un título, eres independiente? Por favor Isabella, no seas tonta y soñadora, despierta de ese mundo de fantasías, ese ha sido tu problema todo este tiempo, nunca has tenido las cosas claras. Si firmo tu carta de renuncia quedarás en la calle, sé de buena fuente que aún no has pagado tu coche y en esta casa no vas a vivir gratis, no toleraré que alguien viva bajo mi techo sin hacer nada, solo despilfarrando un dinero que no ha trabajado.

Bella lo observaba detenidamente. Ahora no entendía cómo es que años atrás le temía, ya que en estos momentos solo era alguien que estaba muerto de miedo pero que fingía serenidad para ocultarse. Para ella ya no era nada, así que respiró profundo y respondió con serenidad.

—Charlie, el que está errado aquí siempre has sido tú, si es verdad lo que dices, no entiendo que hace tu querida Jessica en esta casa… ¡Ah, sí! Ya sé, solo despilfarrar un dinero que no ha trabajado en cosas estúpidas. No puedes mantenerme en la empresa por más tiempo, mi deuda ya quedó saldada. No vivo en un mundo de fantasías solo por querer alejarme de aquí y, por si se te olvida, he estado al frente de la empresa desde que llegamos de Forks, así que si alguien ha trabajado el dinero de esta familia, soy yo.

Charlie ya no disimulaba su enojo, su paciencia ya estaba al límite, un fuerte puño contra la mesa hizo que un poco de café se derramara. Estaba acorralado, sorprendido… Creía que con un poco de fuerza vería como Bella comenzaría a dudar, pero esto no fue lo que sucedió.

—De hecho, que firmes la carta es una mera formalidad, dejaré de ir a la empresa, quieras o no. Mañana el banco anulará las chequeras con mi nombre y las firmas electrónicas, si tienes alguna duda sobre el contenido de los informes comunícate con alguna de las secretarias de Presidencia, ellas están al tanto de todo, están capacitadas para ayudarte. No siendo más, me retiro —Se levantó de la silla y se dio vuelta para irse del lugar, necesitaba salir de la casa, se sentía asfixiada.

—Dijiste que nuestro contrato ya se terminó, pero te equivocas Isabella, tu contrato conmigo y con Renne es de por vida, _él_… _él _debería estar aquí y si no lo está es por tu culpa, todo ha sido por tu culpa. Sé que estar con nosotros no te hace feliz, y a Renne y a mí menos, pero si nosotros no somos felices, tu tampoco.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que _él_ no era nombrado. Respiró profundo tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas, hasta ahora había mostrado fuerza, no debía llorar frente a Charlie, se juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

—Ya deja de culparme por la muerte de Seth, yo no tuve nada que ver, fue un accidente —. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando, la verdad es que la furia que sentía no podía disimularla más. Durante años aguantó, sufrió en silencio. La muerte de Seth, su hermano, siempre había estado sobre sus hombros. Y no era la única muerte que pesaba sobre ella; sin embargo, sabía que ella no era la culpable, durante mucho tiempo lo creyó así, pero ya se había perdonado a sí misma.

—¡No lo nombres! ¡Manchas su memoria! Me lo debes, a mí, a Renne, a esta familia, no puedes librarte de su responsabilidad, tú… tú lo mataste, por tú culpa mi hijo está bajo tierra, esa noche debiste haber sido tú, no él.

Durante años, Isabella había recibido insultos, humillación y manipulación. Sí, sus padres sabían que ella era de corazón blando, y por mucho tiempo, con solo hacer alguna insinuación, ella cedía a todos sus caprichos, habían descubierto que ese era su punto débil.

—Ya deja de culparme, acepta tu responsabilidad. No fuiste un buen padre Charlie, la muerte de mi hermano no los afecta por la pérdida que representa, sino por el dinero que no pudieron obtener. Yo no les debo nada, ya no más, sus manipulaciones no tienen efecto sobre mí, soy libre, y ni tu ni nadie va poder impedirlo —. Siguió su camino a la puerta, tenía ganas de vomitar, su cuerpo estaba fallando, sentía como las fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

—¡No eres libre Isabella, jamás lo serás, escúchame bien!

—Ya no me intimidas Charlie, ya no —Siguió su camino hasta la puerta y al cerrarla escuchó como algo se estrellaba contra el piso tal vez, haciendo un ruido. Quería correr, liberar la tensión que sentía. Cada paso que dio hacia la puerta fue como levantar un gran peso.

—Bella, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Estás bien? —. Beth estaba preocupada, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el despacho su alma y cordura pendían de un hilo, en el fondo sabía que su deber era mantener la calma e inspirar confianza y fuerza.

—Necesito salir —su voz fue solo un susurro, miraba fijamente el piso, el lugar la estaba asfixiando cada vez más.

—¿Salir? ¡No. No puedes! Mírate como estás. Mejor sube, recuéstate y platica con Caroline mientras yo te preparo tu postre favorito, ¿si? —Tomó su brazo intentando guiarla hasta las escaleras, pero Bella se soltó de su agarre, no escuchaba bien, todo era como un zumbido.

—No, voy a salir. Tengo que salir.

—¡Isabella Swan! Déjate de necedades. ¡No puedes salir en ese estado! —. Al ver que no alzaba el rostro, Beth tomo su cara entre sus manos y vio algo no muy bueno, su mirada brillosa, producto de aguantar por tanto tiempo las ganas de llorar.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo, déjame ir, por favor —Caminó hasta la entrada tomando las llaves de su auto. Lo encendió y condujo sin saber realmente a donde ir. Diez años de su vida con la misma sensación de vacío y de no tener un lugar a donde llegar.

Sin saber cómo, condujo por la ciudad, cruzaba a la derecha o izquierda, según sus instintos. Sus dedos comenzaron a acalambrarse, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba manejando. Desde que salió de casa no dejó de llorar, su llanto era silencioso, como desde hace diez años. Quería gritar, desahogarse, siempre lo quiso, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar, se sentía tan cansada, quería respirar…

Por un momento cerró los ojos —le ardían—, y escuchó el fuerte sonido de un auto que venía en dirección a ella, reaccionó rápido y dio vuelta contraria, frenando bruscamente. Pudo escuchar como el conductor gritaba improperios en su contra. Respiró profundamente, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que llovía bastante fuerte.

Una vez más, respiró hondo y salió del auto. Quería caminar. El agua fría le hizo bien, no podía ver con claridad ya que la lluvia era fuerte. Siguió un par de cuadras y durante el recorrido se dio cuenta que algunas personas la miraban de forma extraña ya que no llevaba paraguas o buscaba protegerse de la lluvia.

La verdad es que la lluvia le gustaba, nunca había reflexionado sobre su apego a ella pero ese día lo comprendió, le gustaba porque con la lluvia las lágrimas no se notaban, se camuflaban fácilmente. Unas cuadras más adelante encontró un lugar, una dulcería, desde lejos pudo ver el anuncio reflectante que decía _**Molly's Cupcakes**_. Tenía frio y se le antojó comer algo, después de todo, el chocolate siempre era su mejor aliado en momentos de dificultad.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien?... Lori busca una toalla por favor —. Bella no hablaba, solo observaba a la mujer frente a ella y detallaba el lugar, era bastante acogedor, con lindos colores y olía delicioso —Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Desea llamar a alguien para que venga por usted?

—Sí, sí… estoy bi…bien, —le costaba hablar, ya que estaba temblando. No había mucha gente en el lugar y todos la miraban de forma extraña. Se vió a sí misma y estaba empapada, ya comenzaba a reaccionar. Era como si hubiese estado dormida todo ese tiempo y sintió un poco de vergüenza.

—Bien, tome esta toalla… ¡Está helada! ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre caminar con esta lluvia? Es mejor que se seque pronto, sino se puede enfermar.

—Gracias —Se aclaró la garganta pues tenía mucha sed—. Estoy bien, ¿puede traerme agua por favor?

—¿Agua? Está bien. Acompáñeme, le daré una mesa para que esté más cómoda. ¿Quiere llamar a alguien para que venga por usted?

Pensó en Beth y Caroline, las había dejado en casa sin decirles a dónde iba y no traía su bolso, así que no llevaba su celular y tampoco dinero. De seguro estaban pegadas al teléfono esperando su llamada.

—Si, por favor. Y, quisiera pedirle disculpas, he mojado todo desde que entré, en verdad lo siento.

—No se preocupe señorita, eso es lo de menos. En un momento le traigo agua y un teléfono, por cierto, soy July, mucho gusto.

—Bella Swan, un placer. ¿Tiene chocolate caliente? Me vendría bien.

—Sí, ¿deseas algo más Bella? Por allá están los baños, por si quieres ir en lo que busco lo que quieres.

July dio vuelta y entró a lo que suponía debía ser la cocina, se levantó como pudo y fue hasta el baño. Secó lo más que pudo su cabello con la toalla, por un momento observó su reflejo en el espejo —_Debo comenzar a cambiar, se supone que esto no debía haberme afectado tanto—._

Lavó su rostro, respiró profundo y salió, en la mesa estaba July con un vaso de agua, una taza de chocolate caliente y el teléfono.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? Ven, aquí tienes el teléfono, tu agua y el chocolate, si quieres puedes ir hasta la barra y ver lo que tenemos, de pronto y se te antoja algo.

—Gracias —Marcó el número de Caroline, solo quería avisarles que estaba bien y que volvería en un rato más.

—¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —. Bella tardó unos segundos en responder, estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por lo que les hizo pasar, debían estar angustiadas.

—Hola Caro, es Bella.

—Bella… ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

—Estoy bien Caro, solo quería avisarles que estoy bien y que vuelvo en un rato, ¿todavía estas en casa?

—Sí, estoy en tu habitación, Beth está hablando por teléfono con Billy. Cariño —su tono bajó un poco, como para no ser escuchada— ¿estás bien? Beth y yo estamos muy preocupadas por ti, te fuiste sin decirnos a donde, no llevaste el celular ni dinero, además está lloviendo horrible, ese árbol de tu jardín hace muy aterrador tu cuarto cuando llueve, y eso hace que me sienta peor… Dime, ¿te sientes bien?

—Discúlpame —el cansancio ya estaba haciendo efecto en ella—. Sé que está lloviendo horrible pero, ¿puedes venir por mí? Me acabas de recordar que no tengo dinero.

—¡Claro! ¿Dónde estás?

—La verdad no sé. Manejé sin rumbo fijo y luego camine unas cuadras. El lugar se llama _**Molly's Cupcakes, **_espera y pregunto la dirección.

Media hora después, Caroline entraba por la puerta, la lluvia había cedido, pero en su lugar quedó un frío aterrador, que llegaba hasta los huesos.

—Beth se quedó muy preocupada, quería venir, pero le dije que mejor nos esperara, ¿quieres hablar?

—No, no tiene caso, estoy cumpliendo lo quiero, sé que no va ser fácil y sé también que no puedo entrar en crisis a cada momento. En verdad discúlpame, no quería que tú y Beth pasaran un mal rato, lo de hoy fue… fue…

—No te preocupes amiga, no tienes que hablar si no quieres, yo te entiendo, no hay problema, ¿nos vamos ya? Hace un frio terrible.

—¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a terminarme esta rica marquesa de chocolate y luego nos vamos?

Un rato después, las dos salían con una caja de pasteles de varios sabores y lindos decorados. Caroline le había recomendado que se los llevara a su nana para calmar su angustia.

Beth la recibió con los brazos abiertos, no preguntó nada —no hacía falta—, ella sabía y entendía que lo que había pasado era necesario para Bella.

—Cielo, estás mojada. Sube a darte un baño, te puedes resfriar.

—Está bien nana, mira lo que te traje. ¡Están deliciosos! Descubrí una dulcería de lo más linda, deberíamos visitarla un día de estos.

—Ok, lo primero es que subas a darte un baño y quitarte esa ropa mojada, mientras yo voy hacer un té para comernos estas delicias, ¿te parece?

—Sí, está bien. Caroline, ¿te quedas? Puedo prestarte ropa, si quieres.

::&::

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo, lleno de conversaciones banales y trivialidades. Las tres sabían que lo que pasó no debía hablarse, no porque no pudieran, sino porque Bella así lo quiso.

A las dos de la mañana, Beth se retiró a su habitación y como un par de adolescentes, Caroline y Bella hicieron el acto de simular estar dormidas para no ser pilladas conversando por el ama de llaves.

—¡Vaya Caroline! Debo felicitarte, mi dramática vida opacó tus sentidos —Su voz sonaba diferente, más animada, cosa que alegró mucho a su amiga, necesitaba distraerse y olvidar lo de hace unas horas.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues, no has hecho ningún comentario sobre las flores que me envió el fulano.

—¡Cierto! —Se puso de pie sobre la cama y comenzó a brincar. El tema la emocionaba mucho.

—Shhhhhiiii… oye, baja la voz, ¿quieres despertar a todos?

—¡Ay! Está bien, pero cuéntame, ¿qué te parecieron las flores? A mí, ¡me encantaron!

—Sí, están lindas, ya sabes que lo mío son las orquídeas pero el arreglo está bien —La verdad no quería admitir que le gustaron muchísimo.

—No seas así, admite que también te gustaron, hace mucho tiempo que no te dan un regalo como ese, debes darle créditos a Edward por eso, y no le digas fulano.

—Caroline, no es para tanto, las flores están lindas y fue un gran detalle de su parte enviarme mi bolso pero eso no significa que lo vea como lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Isabella Swan, estás insinuando que ¿no vas agradecer el detalle?

—Solo digo que no lo magnifiques por eso, y estoy comenzando a creer que eso de ir a su departamento es una exageración.

—¿Exageración? Por Dios amiga, ¡vamos! Solo es cuestión de que vayamos a su apartamento. Hasta podrías llevarle algunos pastelitos como los que compramos esta noche y decirle que estás muy agradecida porque te salvó y, además, no olvides que hasta llevó tu vestido a la tintorería, eso es lindo.

—¿Llevarle qué? Oye no, Caroline eso es….es…

—¿Es qué? Bella, te conozco y sé que el chico te intriga, vi como sonreíste cuando leíste la nota que te envió. Nota que, por cierto, ¡fue muy linda! Nunca habías sonreído así por un chico, así que no más excusas, mañana a primera hora estamos tocando la puerta de Edward Cullen. ¡Sí señor!

—!Óyeme, no! Mejor le escribo una nota de agradecimiento y se la dejo con el portero para que él se la dé. ¡Sí, eso es! —. Bella no quería aceptar que se moría de ganas por verlo otra vez, pero sus leyes autoimpuestas se lo impedían. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Por su parte, Caroline estaba ansiosa, no quería perder la oportunidad de ver al chico de cerca, todas decían que era muy guapo y seductor, sentía curiosidad de ver cómo vivía. Eso la llevó a pensar en varias situaciones para orillar a su amiga a un encuentro inevitable con Edward. Duró tanto tiempo en silencio, pensando qué hacer, que Bella creyó que se había dormido.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Hey, Bella, despierta! —Tomó el cobertor y lo empujó lejos de la cama—. Vamos, despierta, no te hagas la dormida.

—¡Caroline! ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba quedándome dormida, creo que comiste mucha azúcar, estás acelerada. ¿Qué quieres?

—No puedes terminar el asunto con Edward con una simple nota.

—¿Asunto? ¿Cuál asunto?

—No te hagas la que no sabes.

—¿Es en serio? Me despertaste y arrojaste mi cobertor al piso ¿para hablar del Señor Cullen?

—Shiiiiiii, Bella Bella Bella… no sabes nada, creo que la lluvia ya te puso lenta. Mira, estaba pensando y dándole vueltas a la situación y caí en cuenta que no puedes terminar el tema de Edward con una nota ya que debes preguntarle cómo es que llegaste a su apartamento, solo sabes que te defendió de un mal tipo pero, eso es todo; así que debes ir o, mejor dicho, debemos ir a preguntarle —una gran sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro, y daba pequeños aplausos —.

Bella estaba de pie recogiendo el cobertor y se quedó pensando que, después de todo, Caroline tenía razón, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado para que él la llevara a su apartamento.

—Ok, admito que tienes razón, yo también tengo mucha curiosidad, no recuerdo qué pasó después de que me defendió del aquel tipo y no creo haber tomado tanto como para olvidar parte de lo sucedido.

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mañana será un gran día.

—Caroline baja la voz y deja de brincar en mi cama como niña pequeña, no te hagas ilusiones, puedo dejar que me acompañes solo si prometes comportarte. Y nada de hacer insinuaciones, ni mucho menos ponerme en una situación embarazosa, te conozco y sé lo que eres capaz de planear.

—Pero Bella— Caroline hacía pucheros tiernos tratando de ablandar un poco a Bella.

—¡Pero Bella nada! Promete que te comportarás o voy sola.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. ¡Promételo! Y hablo en serio.

Caroline no tuvo más opción que sentarse y alzar la mano derecha para jurar que se comportaría.

—Está bien, prometo comportarme y no meterte en situaciones incómodas.

—Bien, ahora te calmas y te duermes, hay que levantarse temprano.

—Eres una aburrida… buenas noches, que sueñes con… —qué más le daba si se enojaba o no— con el divino señor Cullen. No pudo ocultar la risa, que contagió a Bella.

—¡Qué inmadura eres! Ya duérmete.

Se acomodó para dormir y respiró profundo —_Sí, mañana lo volveré a ver—, _quiso pasar desapercibido el vuelco de su corazón al pensar esto, y cerró los ojos para dormir.

Un par de horas después, despertaba agitada, encendiendo una lámpara, ya que juraba que desde la ventana unos ojos verdes la miraban directamente. Se sentó y volteó hacia Caroline, quien no se inmuto con lo sucedido. Respiró varias veces para calmarse —¡_Cálmate Bella, cálmate, fue solo un sueño, un sueño nada más!— _ Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, necesitaba sacarse esa mirada de su mente —¡_Dios! ¿qué hago soñando con Edward Cullen?_ _—_

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que se aparecen en nuestros sueños cada noche_**

**Gracias a quienes me dejan review , a quienes me colocaron en sus alertas y favoritos, de verdad su apoyo es importante para mi :) No he tenido mucho tiempo de contestar sus reviews, pero si los leo y los aprecio muchísimo..!**

**Como les dije arriba !Estamos de Estreno! Ya tengo Beta..! y es maravillosa... :)**

**También****estrenamos grupo en facebook, les pido por favor se unan, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes y espero valoren y disfruten mi trabajo, ahí podran encontrar imágenes de los capitulos, las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación mas directa..! Como la pagina no me dejo colocar el link, lo coloque en mi perfil, recuerden unirse ya que su apoyo es importante. **


	4. Que empiece la cacería

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones.**_

_**El capítulo gracias mi Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD**_

* * *

_**-Que empiece la cacería-**_

Un golpe la despertó… Era Caroline que la atizaba con un cojín. Bella estaba acostada boca abajo, con la cabeza debajo de su almohada. Había logrado conciliar el sueño después de las cinco de la mañana.

—Vamos, despierta ya, dormilona —dos, tres golpes más. Pero Bella solo logró levantar un poco la cabeza. En ese momento quería asesinar a Caroline.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ya no me golpees.

—Bella, despierta. Son las siete y media… Tenemos una cita, acuérdate. ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba! No seas floja. —Caroline jalaba fuertemente el brazo de su amiga queriendo despertarla—. ¡Isabella Swan! Cuento cinco y te levantas, si no lo haces voy por un balde de agua helada y te lo echo encima. Sabes que soy capaz.

Sí, era capaz; lo hizo una vez en un viaje de la universidad.

Con ojos cerrados y grandes manchas bajo estos, producto del trasnocho, Bella se acomodó hasta quedar sentada.

— ¿Ves? Ya estoy… —Un gran bostezo le impidió seguir hablando—, ya estoy levantada. Ahora deja de gritar y de golpearme.

Se dirigió hasta el baño y, como llevaba los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y tropezó con ella.

— ¡Auch! ¡Ay, ay, ay! Caroline, ¿por qué cerraste la puerta del baño? —Con su mano tapaba su nariz, que fue la que se llevó la peor parte del golpe.

—Mira, para empezar, deberías abrir los ojos y fijarte por donde vas. Y, apúrate que tenemos que desayunar y arreglarnos para ir donde Edward a que le des las gracias por salvarte.

En ese momento Bella despertó por completo, respiró profundo y vio fijamente los ojos de Caroline.

—Ya sé que tienes dudas sobre ir o no, pero anoche tú y yo hicimos un trato. Además, te prometí que me portaría bien. Ahora date una ducha mientras yo me visto y te espero en la cocina.

Bella iba a objetar, en su cabeza buscaba la excusa perfecta para no ir a casa de Edward.

— ¡No! Nada de excusas. Sé lo que estás pensando, y nada va impedir que tú y yo vayamos al departamento de esa cosa divina llamada Edward Cullen. Por Beth no te preocupes, le dije que iríamos a buscar las fotos de la graduación, cosa que es cierta, aunque nuestra prioridad es Edward. En fin, apúrate.

Realmente Bella estaba sorprendida, en ocasiones pensaba que Caroline leía su mente.

— ¡Bruja! —Exclamó en tono bajo mientras entraba al baño.

— ¡Te escuché! Déjate de niñerías y date prisa.

Al mirarse al espejo vio cómo las ojeras eran prominentes_. _

_¡Qué noche tan horrible! _Pensó cuando comenzó a ducharse. Trató de planear qué le diría a Edward, pero nada se le ocurrió. Practicó varias cosas pero ninguna le dio resultado.

—¡Hola! Soy Bella —_No, eso no._

—¡Buen día! Mi nombre es… —_No, eso tampoco._

—Señor Cullen, mi nombre es Isabella Swan —_¡No! Eso tampoco. ¿Qué le dirás después? Dormí semidesnuda en su cama hace dos noches… ¡Qué patético! _

Así estuvieron sus pensamientos durante un buen rato, hasta que se encontró en la disyuntiva de qué ponerse. Se probó varios conjuntos, pero nada le gustaba y, como típica chica con armario repleto de ropa, dijo que no tenía nada que ponerse.

_No debería importarme cómo me voy a ver, ni que fuéramos a tener una cita. Ni siquiera debería estar nerviosa. Debo apurarme antes de que Caroline venga y note que soy un manojo de nervios._

Su mente era un caos, hasta que se decidió por unos jeans, suéter amarillo, bufanda del mismo color y unas botas altas color gris, con un bolso y chaqueta que hacía juego.

—Bien, ahora sí, este es el cambio definitivo.

Decidió maquillarse un poco para cubrir los restos del trasnocho, y tomó su cabello en una cola alta. Al llegar a la cocina, Caroline hablaba con Lola y Jolin.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? Muero de hambre.

—Podemos compartir mi ensalada de frutas, Beth me sirvió demasiado. —Caroline la miraba fijamente, en su mente ya trazaba los pasos a seguir en caso de que Bella desistiera de los planes en último momento.

— ¿Estoy viendo mal o te maquillaste?

—Caroline, no empieces, no estoy de humor. ¿Dónde está Beth? —Bella trataba de cambiar la conversación.

—¡Vaya! Amanecimos de pésimo humor. Beth está en la biblioteca atendiendo una llamada y, de cualquier forma, quedaste muy linda. —Al decir esto, chocó su hombro con el de Bella, no quería hacerla enojar.

Lola y Jolin salieron de la cocina y, en ese momento, Bella suspiró y aprovechó para dejar salir sus dudas.

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?

—Bella, ya no pienses en eso. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que Edward no esté? Recuerda que debemos preguntarle qué pasó para que terminaras en su apartamento. —En ese instante Beth entró saludando a las dos y el tema de ir o no hasta el apartamento de Edward se terminó.

—Bella, nunca me dijiste quién te envió las flores.

_¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Qué todo el mundo se propuso hablarme de él?_

—Me las envió… el grupo de mi labor social; de hecho, acabo de llamarlos para agradecerles. —Bella no quitaba la mirada de las frutas que comía, ya que Beth la conocía muy bien y de seguro se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Caroline fingía revisar mensajes en el celular, pero estaba sorprendida de que su amiga le mintiera a Beth.

— ¿Tu grupo de labor social? ¡Jum! Qué raro.

— ¿Raro? ¿Qué tiene de raro? ¿Sabes qué? Eso no es importante. Caroline, mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde donde Ed…

— ¡El fotógrafo! Bella, ¿aún estás dormida? Vamos donde "el fotógrafo".

—Sí, eso… como sea. Nana, cualquier cosa ubícame en el celular, adiós.

Al salir de la casa, Caroline se atrevió a hablar.

— ¿Puedes detenerte un momento?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Olvidaste algo?

—No, solo quiero que me digas por qué le mentiste a Beth, y por qué estás así, como nerviosa por lo que vamos a hacer.

—Le mentí porque… Bueno, la verdad no sé, este tema de Edward es complicado para mí, él… él me perturba, me intimida. Anoche no dormí bien pensando en… ya sabes.

—A ver, tú solo relájate, no vas sola. ¿No has pensado que todo esto es una señal? Tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward apareció en tu vida con un propósito, puede que sea algo bueno para ti.

— ¿Puedes ser objetiva y dejar de buscarme novio?

— ¿Novio? Yo no dije nada de eso, claro que si tú quieres, pues…

— ¡Basta ya! Mejor dejemos la conversación hasta aquí, no quiero ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos.

Y, en efecto, así fue. Caroline no dijo nada durante el trayecto, decidió quedarse callada, en parte porque iba memorizando el camino. Ambas estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al edificio.

—Bien, ya llegamos. Recuerda lo que me prometiste anoche, debes controlarte y amarrar tu lengua. Esto es lo que vamos hacer, llegamos a la portería, preguntamos por él y si no está le dejo una nota y listo. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, como digas.

—Bien, entremos.

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraba el portero. Bella se aferraba fuertemente a su bolso y respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse.

—Buenos días señor… ¿Se acuerda de mí?

—Buen día señoritas. Sí, me acuerdo de usted.

—Venimos a ver a el señor Cullen. ¿Se encuentra?

—Sí, el señor aún no se ha ido. ¿A quiénes anuncio?

—Isabella Swan y Caroline Rivers.

Unos segundos después, ambas subían por el elevador.

—Caroline, discúlpame, no fue mi intención, es que estoy muy nerviosa… eso es todo.

—No te disculpes, yo entiendo, en verdad voy a comportarme, como te prometí. Por cierto, te ves fantástica.

—En serio, ¿me veo bien?

—Sí, muy bien —Caroline aguantaba las ganas de reír. _Si se preocupa por verse bien quiere decir que está más interesada en Edward de lo que quiere hacerse creer. Bella, Bella, Bella, no sabes lo que voy a planear…_

Bella iba con la vista pegada al piso.

_Ok Bella, ya estamos aquí, no hay marcha atrás. Concéntrate. No pasa nada, tú tranquila y segura. Llegamos, le agradezco, me dice qué pasó esa noche y listo, adiós Edward Cullen_, _para… siempre. _

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Bella aún no despegaba los ojos del suelo. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y solo escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

—Buen día señoritas, es un placer que estén aquí. ¡Hola Caroline!... Isabella, ¿cómo estás?

Caroline se petrificó por un instante. _¡Es más guapo en persona! ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¡Oh Dios, es perfecto para Bella!_ Y se vio obligada a darle un apretón a Bella, ya que no levantaba la cabeza.

— ¡Hola!... ¿Bella?, Edward está saludándote.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, hola señor Cullen, soy…

—Sé quién eres. ¿Van a entrar o prefieren quedarse en el elevador? Vamos a la sala. —Una vez sentados ninguno pronunciaba palabra, solo se veían entre sí.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A qué debo su visita? ¿Desean algo de tomar? Jugo, café, lo que quieran.

_¡Vamos Bella! Habla. No es el momento de ponerse lenta. _

—Señor Cullen, vinimos porque…

— ¿Señor? Isabella no soy un anciano, dime Edward.

—Bien, Edward, vinimos porque quería agradecerte por las flores, estaban hermosas, y también por enviarme mis pertenencias.

Caroline, por su parte, se encontraba ansiosa, estaba procesando muchas cosas.

_Bien Caroline, a la porra eso de portarme bien, ya estamos aquí así que no importa. ¡Él no ha le quitado la vista de encima! Tal vez debo dejarlos solos. ¡Sí! Eso. _

— ¿Edward? Me gustaría tomar un jugo.

—Claro, voy a llamar a la señora de servicio para que lo traiga. ¿Tú quieres algo, Isabella?

— ¡No! Tú quédate aquí, sigan platicando, solo dime dónde queda la cocina y ya.

Cuando Caroline fue a la cocina, Edward volvió a sentarse y a mirar directamente a Isabella.

—Y, ¿cómo has estado estos días, Isabella? —Al decir su nombre sonrió de forma pícara, cosa que para Bella no pasó desapercibida.

—Bella, mejor dime Bella. He estado bien… En verdad quiero disculparme por la forma en que me fui de aquí, es que estaba avergonzada.

— ¿Bella? Suena bien. En fin, no te preocupes, te entiendo. Pero todavía me debes un desayuno. —Le guiñó el ojo y Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse.

—Además de eso, vine porque no recuerdo parte de lo sucedido el día de la fiesta, no recuerdo cómo terminé aquí—. _¿Qué está haciendo Caroline? ¿Por qué me deja sola con él?_

—Es una historia algo larga. ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos a tomar algo y te cuento?_ —_Al decir esto, de nuevo le guiñó un ojo, y una gran sonrisa marcó su rostro.

_¿Está invitándome a salir? ¿Qué hago? _Bella estaba hipnotizada con el rítmico movimiento de sus labios al hablar._ Bella, ¡concéntrate!_ Tuvo que aclarar su garganta para seguir hablando.

—Preferiría que aclaráramos todo de una vez. Ya estoy aquí, así que… _—_No pudo seguir hablando, ya que Edward se sentaba junto a ella, pasando su brazo por el espaldar del mueble.

—Vamos Bella… tú, yo, esta noche en un restaurant, claro que si quieres ir a otro lado, también estoy disponible.

Bella, por instinto, se movió del asiento, alejándose lo más que el mueble le permitía, Edward estaba muy cerca de ella, hablando casi en su oído.

— ¿Puedes prestarme tu baño?_ —_Se encontraba muy nerviosa, quería huir del departamento, estaba tan nerviosa que casi se le cae su bolso al levantarse, ya que sus manos estaban sudadas. _Tengo que salir de aquí, este hombre me altera. ¿Por qué me mira así?_

— ¡Ja! El baño, claro. Puedes ir al que está aquí abajo, por este pasillo al fondo, o si prefieres vamos a mi habitación. _—_Bella abría desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal insinuación_—. _El baño de ahí es más amplio y puedes estar mas cómoda.

—No, gracias. No es necesario, aquí abajo está bien.

Edward se levantó justo en el momento en el que Bella pasaba frente a él quedando muy cerca uno del otro. La miraba fijamente como queriéndola traspasar y un rubor intenso cubrió la cara de Bella, mostrando algo de debilidad.

_¡Muévete tonta! Deja de mirarlo así, unos segundos más y comenzarás a babear._

— ¿Me das permiso?

—Claro, adelante. _—_Se movió tan poco queBella rozó su cuerpo con el de él, provocándole escalofríos, cosa que Edward notó al instante.

Una vez en el baño, Bella tuvo que tapar su boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

_Tengo que irme ya. Saldré y le diré que se presentó una emergencia. Debo sacar de la cocina a Caroline así sea por los pelos. ¡Traidora! Cálmate Bella, no pasa nada, es solo un patán más con infulas de gran galán. Si no quiere decirte aquí mismo lo que pasó, no importa, averiguas en el club o dejemos eso así, a fin de cuentas estoy bien… Ok, estoy hablando con mi reflejo, así que oficialmente enloquecí. _

Desde que entró al baño solo se veía al espejo golpeando sus dedos de manera impaciente en el lavamanos, respiró profundo varias veces y salió. Cuando estaba cerca de la sala escuchó la voz de Edward. Pensó que tal vez hablaba con Caroline, y decidió apurar el paso para impedir que su amiga cometiera alguna imprudencia, pero luego vio que Edward hablaba por teléfono. Parecía animado, no quería interrumpir así que decidió esperar hasta que terminara su llamada.

—Vamos Jake, no puedes hacerme esto, ya cuadré unas chicas para esta noche, las dos son muy fáciles… El nombre Caroline te gusta, ¿cierto? Porque ese es el nombre de la que escogí para ti, para que veas que soy un buen amigo y comparto contigo.

Como Edward estaba de espaldas no pudo darse cuenta que Bella escuchaba su conversación. Conversación que, por cierto, caía como balde de agua fría.

_¡No puede ser! Es…es… es un patán. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Fáciles? _

—Hace tiempo que no salimos de juerga, ya es hora que dejes de sufrir por esa. ¿Hacemos un trato? Yo voy con las dos chicas al restaurant, tú llegas de casualidad, te presento, muestras interés por la tal Caroline, te la llevas a tu departamento, y lo demás… Bueno, tú ya sabrás qué hacer.

_Así que lo que quiere es… ¡Es un idiota! No debí venir. ¿Cómo se atreve?_

— ¿Qué haré yo? Fácil, la mía se llama Bella, es un poco recia, pero con unas cuantas miraditas cae rápido. La traigo a mi departamento y bueno, ya sabes. Además, la pobre ilusa cree que soy un caballero… Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te unes o no?

Bella estaba a punto del colapso, trataba de controlar su ira.

— ¡Perfecto! Que empiece la cacería entonces…

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que no se da cuenta quien escucha sus llamadas..._**

**Como ya les he dicho, !Gracias! a quienes me dejan review , a quienes me colocaron en sus alertas y favoritos, su apoyo y comentarios es el combustible de este vehículo :) Muy pronto comenzare a contestar sus reviews...!**

**Recuerden unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podran encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación mas directa..! **


	5. Cazando al cazador (Parte I)

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones.**_

_**El capítulo gracias mi Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD**_

* * *

_**-Cazando al cazador-**_

_**Parte I**_

¿_Qué haré yo? Fácil, la mía se llama Bella, es un poco recia pero con unas cuantas miraditas cae rápido. La traigo a mi departamento y bueno, ya sabes. Además la pobre ilusa cree que soy un caballero… Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Te unes o no? _

_Bella estaba a punto del colapso, trataba de controlar su ira._

— _¡Perfecto! Que empiece la cacería entonces… _

_¿Cacería? ¡Es un completo idiota! Hijo de su… ¡Debemos salir de aquí ya mismo! _ Con paso firme, Bella salió de su escondite haciendo ruido con sus tacones para que él se diera cuenta que ella venía.

—Jake, te llamo más tarde, ¿te parece? _—_Volteó para quedar frente a ella_—._ ¿Todo bien, Bella? Ya tengo el lugar para esta noche y podemos invitar a Caroline.

Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada, su respiración era un poco forzada por la ira que sentía, pero Edward pensaba que su actitud se debía a sus tácticas de seducción.

_¡Está funcionando! Bella, ummm… ¡Esta noche pinta muy bien! _

—Sí, todo bien señor Cullen, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que irme.

— ¿Señor Cullen? Bella recuerda que debes llamarme Edward. ¿Y te vas sin aceptar mi invitación?

— ¿Invitación?... Yo no acepto invitaciones de cualquiera, así que con permiso, voy a buscar a mi amiga.

_Lo dicho, tendré que besarla para que caiga, después de todo no es tan fácil como yo pensaba. —_Espera, luces algo alterada. _—_Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella, la miró y se acercó lentamente_—. _Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo para que te relajes_._

_¡Idiota! ¿Cree que va poder besarme? _Definitivamente Edward no estaba preparado para lo que venía… La delgada mano de Bella fue directo a su cara y su rodilla aterrizó entre sus piernas, enseguida Edward cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Ah! Qué ha… _—_Jadeaba fuertemente y estaba totalmente rojo.

—Eso es para que veas que no soy tan fácil después de todo, y escúcheme bien señor Cullen, conmigo se equivocó, yo no soy una de sus amiguitas que caen rendidas a sus pies. _—_Dio media vuelta y salió de la sala en busca de Caroline, que estaba en la cocina charlando con la señora de servicio y comiendo galletas.

— ¡Caroline! ¡Nos vamos ya mismos! Esta visita se acabó.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Tan rápido?

—Sí, deja de comer y vámonos.

— ¿Y Edward?

—El señor Cullen está indispuesto, levántate ¡Ahora mismo!

Ambas salieron de la cocina y, al pasar por la sala, Edward estaba tratando de sentarse en un mueble.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasó? —Caroline inocente de todo corrió en su ayuda.

—Ella —Señalando con su dedo índice a Bella—. Tu amiga está como loca, estábamos tranquilos y sin ninguna razón me golpeó, pero esta me la pagas Isabella.

—Bella, ¿qué hiciste? Mira cómo está.

—Caroline, por favor deja de preocuparte por él, es un patán y tiene lo que se merece; y usted, señor Cullen, solo dígame de cuánto es la factura, de todas maneras no creo que lo haya dejado sin hijos, ¡no sea tan niño!, usted pesa mucho más que yo, así que dudo mucho que el golpe y la cachetada hayan sido tan fuertes. Deje el drama que no hay tarima. —Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor privado, mientras Edward seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

—Caroline, ¿vienes o te quedas? —Bella tenía el corazón acelerado, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Por su mente jamás pasó hacer algo como eso, solo lo hizo.

Caroline, con paso dudoso, se dirigió al ascensor, de todo lo que se imaginó jamás pensó que pasaría algo así. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Bella soltó una gran carcajada, no sabía si era de alegría o de miedo, y más bien era una risa histérica.

—Isabella Swan, dime en este momento por qué le hiciste eso a Edward. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de reírte que no es gracioso!

—La verdad no sé cómo lo hice, pero te aseguro que el señor Cullen es un completo idiota… ¡Se lo merecía!

— ¿Se lo merecía? Bella, tú jamás has actuado de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todo iba saliendo tan bien. —Caroline estaba bastante molesta, Bella había arruinado sus planes de verlos juntos.

Ambas salieron del ascensor directo hasta el auto, iban en total silencio, hasta que la ira de Bella volvió.

— ¡Es un idiota! No sabes lo que planeaba hacer con nosotras. Te contaré cómo sucedieron las cosas para que te des cuenta que se lo merecía, es un patán.

— ¡Fuiste muy grosera!

— ¡Cállate y déjame contarte! Resulta que tu protegido no es tan caballero después de todo, para empezar ¡intentó besarme!

— ¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? ¡Es ridículo!

— ¡Déjame terminar! El punto es que fui un momento al baño, y cuando regresaba a la sala escuché una conversación que tenía él con uno de sus amigotes, donde le decía que nos iba a llevar a un restaurant. Tenía planeado que tú te fueras con su amigo a su apartamento y que yo me fuera con él al suyo, además, ¡dijo que éramos unas fáciles! Así que, tú me dirás si después de lo que te acabo de contar no crees que se merecía lo que le hice.

—Bella, ¡no seas tan dramática! De seguro escuchaste mal, o algo así.

— ¿Qué escuché mal? ¡Esto es el colmo! Es decir que, según tú… Debí quedarme callada, aceptar la invitación de esta noche, dejar que tú te fueras con su amigo a su departamento, y yo debí irme con él a pasar la noche. ¡Estás loca!

— ¡Eres una mal pensada! Tal vez sus intenciones no son esas.

Bella estaba realmente molesta, sentía cómo la sangre se aglomeraba en su cara, necesita un respiro a solas, ya le estaban dando ganas de lanzar a su amiga por la ventana del auto.

— ¿Mal pensada? Pues… ¡Perdón por impedir que dos idiotas como esos nos tomaran como sus putas de turno! Si quieres me devuelvo a su apartamento y te dejo ahí para que vayas a consolarlo, esperas que en la noche venga su amiguito y lo consueles también, y así hacen un trío. ¡Hasta pueden compartir parejas! —Sus manos estaban firmes en el volante, deseaba llegar rápido al estudio del fotógrafo para dejar ahí a Caroline.

—Bella, no me digas esas cosas. Nada más pienso que, tal vez él solo quería que conociéramos a sus amistades, sin ningún otro interés por delante y, recuerda que yo no tengo ojos para alguien más que no sea mi novio.

—Pues, ¡no parece! No puedo creer que lo apoyes más a él que a mí que soy tu amiga… Ya llegamos, así que bájate a buscar las fotos.

Caroline no dijo nada, en el fondo sabía que Bella tenía razón, pero en su mente aún planeaba cómo juntarlos de nuevo. Cada minuto se convencía más de que Edward era el hombre perfecto para su amiga, y sabía muy bien que si más adelante quería cumplir sus planes no debía presionar más a Bella, tenía que dejar que se le pasara el enojo.

Bajó del auto y al cerrar la puerta volteó, ya que Bella no se movió de su asiento, sus manos seguían aferradas al volante y su vista fija en la carretera. —¿No vienes?

Sin mirarla respondió. —No. —Hundió el pie en el acelerador y no miró atrás hasta llegar a su casa, al parecer no había nadie, estaba todo en silencio.

_¡Qué bueno que la casa está vacía! _Pensó mientras subía las escaleras, y al llegar a su cama se tiró boca abajo. _¡Vaya! Yo le di una bofetada a Edward, y lo golpeé en la entrepierna. ¡Jamás pensé hacer eso!_

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara, se sentía extraña, no sabía cómo explicarlo, no podía sacar de su cabeza el momento en que Edward estuvo tan solo a milímetros de ella.

Media hora después estaba casi dormida, aún con Edward rondando en su mente, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar sacándola del sopor del sueño. Era Billy. _¡Ojalá y sean buenas noticias!_

—Hola Billy, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola Bells, te llamo para disculparme por mi ausencia estos días, ya sabes que mi hijo tenía problemas así que tuve que ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo. ¿Está todo bien con él?

—Sí, las cosas van mejorando. Te llamaba para decirte que hoy tengo una cita con uno de los dueños de la empresa donde te conseguí empleo. Voy hablarle de ti, aunque ya hablé con tu verdadero jefe y necesita que empieces el lunes. Ahora no puedo hablar mucho porque espero una llamada, pero luego te envío los datos de la empresa y los horarios, tengo que colgar. Adiós.

_Al menos eso me está saliendo bien._

Pasó todo el día en casa viendo la televisión, buscaba por todos los medios sacarse a Edward de la mente. Beth llegó antes de mediodía y se extrañó al encontrarla en su recámara.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenían cita donde el fotógrafo?

—Sí, pero deje a Caroline en el estudio y regresé, estoy algo cansada.

— ¿Estás enferma?

—No, solo algo cansada, voy a recostarme un rato. Billy me llamó hace un momento para decirme que está por enviarme la información sobre el trabajo que me consiguió, al parecer empiezo el lunes.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! Debes manejar ese tema con mucho cuidado, recuerda que tu padre aún está ardido porque dejaste la empresa. Hoy amaneció de pésimo humor ya que, como tú renunciaste, él se ve obligado a ir a trabajar.

—Me parece excelente que después de tanto años se digne a manejar la empresa, solo espero que no la lleve a la ruina. A veces pienso que Charlie no sabe nada de negocios, y mucho menos cómo manejar la empresa.

Estuvo todo el resto del día en la cama viendo televisión y pensando en Edward. Por su ventana vio cuando Charlie bajaba del auto y, por la cara que traía, pensó que las cosas no marchaban bien, así que llamó a una de las secretarias y le pregunto qué aconteció en la oficina.

— ¡Qué bueno que me llamas Bella! —Esther, la secretaria de presidencia, siempre fue muy amable—. El señor Swan puso todo de cabeza, despidió a cinco empleados y amenazó a otros más, solo porque trataron de asesorarlo en lo que se hacía, en la forma de trabajar; arruinó los contratos de Miami, bloqueó el computador, colapsó todo el sistema, y se perdió mucha información. Además de eso, discutió con los dueños de las torres Holis, tú sabes lo importante que son para la empresa esos dos negocios… ¿Tu renuncia es definitiva?

Bella no se sorprendió de nada, aunque lamentaba que los empleados sufrieran las consecuencias.

—Sí, es definitiva. Siento mucho lo que pasó hoy, no puedo creer cómo es que si dejé todo listo y ordenado y, lo único que él tenía que hacer era firmar papeles, pudo crear un caos.

—Sí Bella, tienes toda la razón, pero él se empeñó en que podía hacerlo mejor, que ya no podemos seguir trabajando como lo veníamos haciendo contigo, y al final lo arruinó todo.

—Era de esperarse Esther, pero existe la posibilidad de que todo tenga solución. Mañana llamas a los socios del proyecto en Miami, les haces creer que Charlie está muy apenado, y a él le haces creer que los socios quieren hacer las paces, y así ambos cederán, te tocará ser la intermediaria entre los dos; es muy fácil, lo hice varias veces, solo debes recordar que todos son hombres y creen que siempre tienen la razón. El asunto con los dueños de las torres Holis se resolverá diplomáticamente en alguna reunión, no te preocupes. Llama a los empleados que despidió y que vuelvan a sus puestos, te puedo asegurar que Charlie no se dará cuenta, estoy segura que ni siquiera los vio a la cara. Y, por lo del bloqueo del sistema, llama al técnico y le dices que los respaldos de los sistemas están en el servidor principal.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Eres muy buena en esto, no creía que esos problemas tendrían solución.

Luego de hablar un rato más con la secretaria, siguió viendo la televisión. Pensó en lo que había sucedido en la oficina y no entendió cómo es que durante tantos años permitió que Charlie cuestionara su trabajo, en el fondo siempre supo que solo lo hacía para humillarla. ¡_Qué cobarde fui durante todos estos años!_

A las seis de la tarde, decidió bajar a comer algo, cuando al poco rato Jolin anunciaba la llegada de Caroline.

— ¡Hola a todos! Tú, muévete, vamos a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar ¡Ya! —Bella solo obedeció sin mirarla a la cara, ambas subieron en silencio y, al llegar a la habitación, Bella fue directo a la ventana mientras Caroline se sentaba en la cama.

—Amiga, ¿aún estás molesta? Ya pasó mucho rato de eso, vengo en son de paz. ¡Lo prometo!

— ¿Cómo te fue con el fotógrafo?

— ¡Bien! Aquí traigo tus fotos, pero… ¿En serio no quieres hablar de eso?

—No quiero pelear contigo otra vez, lo que pasó hoy es algo que no sé cómo explicar, y es evidente que estás de lado de Edward.

—A ver, a ver, cálmate… Yo no estoy de lado de nadie, y si tuviera que escoger un lado, obvio que me pondría del tuyo, pero eso no es necesario, no me gusta que peleemos, mis uñas no lo resisten. —Al decir esto fue hasta donde estaba Bella y la abrazó.

—A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es que este tema de Edward te ha puesto medio loca.

—No es cierto, no exageres, pero en fin, se me ocurrió un súper plan para hacer pagar a Edward esta misma noche.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un plan? ¡No! No, no, no y ¡no! Cada vez que accedo a tus planes todo termina mal, ya no quiero saber más nada del señor Cullen.

—Bella, no seas así, admito que lo de esta mañana no funcionó, pero esto que se me ocurrió es diferente. ¡Debemos darle una lección!

—Ya te dije que no, entiende que no quiero tocar más el tema de Edward.

—Bella, solo escucha lo que te voy a proponer o mejor, dime algo… ¿Te gustó lo que planeó Edward para esta noche?

— ¡Claro que no! Es un idiota, llegué a pensar que era un caballero. —Miraba fijamente la ventana, no quería molestarse otra vez.

— ¿Ves? Es por eso que debemos demostrarle que no somos fáciles, como dices que dijo, y que ni él ni su amigo pueden jugar con nosotras.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Caroline ya la estaba haciendo dudar.

—Me refiero a que tenemos que vengarnos. —La tomó del brazo y la guió hasta la cama.

— ¿Vengarnos?

—Sí. ¿Quieres saber cómo? —En su interior, Caroline ya gritaba victoria, sabía que desde el mismo momento en que Bella le preguntó, ya estaba destinada a acceder a sus planes.

Bella asintió con la cabeza… Media hora después, Caroline llamaba a Edward a su móvil.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste su número celular?

—Eso es lo de menos. ¡Shiiiiiii! Silencio que ya está timbrando.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola, Edward! ¿Cómo estás? Es Caroline.

— ¿Caroline?

—Sí, la amiga de Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —A juzgar por su tono de voz, debía estar molesto.

—Te llamaba para decirte que mi amiga y yo estamos muy apenadas por lo de esta mañana, y queríamos saber si la salida de esta noche sigue en pie.

Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos… — ¿Te dijo que las invité?

—Sí, algo me comentó y lo vimos como una excelente oportunidad de hacer las paces. Bella quiere disculparse contigo, está muy apenada.

—Bueno, ya que lo pintas de ese modo, creo que lo mejor es retomar el plan. ¿Este es tu número? Para enviarte la dirección del lugar. ¿O prefieren que pase por ustedes?

— ¡No! Envíame la dirección a este número y ahí estaremos.

— ¡Bien! ¿A las nueve y media te parece bien?

—Sí, está perfecto, nos vemos luego.

—Caroline, ¿estás segura de que esto es buena idea? —Bella ya no estaba tan confiada, le daban muchos nervios ver a Edward después de lo que le hizo.

— ¡Claro que sí, amiga! Mejor vamos a revisar tu armario a ver qué te vas a poner esta noche. Me dijiste que le gusta el azul, así que hay que escoger algo de ese color que te quede espectacular para que lo dejes impresionado, y así el golpe sea mayor.

Sin escuchar lo que Bella le decía se internó en el armario en búsqueda del atuendo prefecto, los minutos pasaban y a Bella no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en la cama a esperar que terminara. Unos minutos después, Caroline mostraba frente a ella un pequeño vestido azul, con zarcillos, bolsa y zapatos altos.

— ¡Esto es lo que te pondrás! Es perfecto, hay que arreglarlo un poco para hacerlo más corto.

— ¿Más corto? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese vestido es un pedacito de tela! Nunca me lo he puesto por lo mismo, se sube cada vez que camino, así que mejor escoge otra cosa, más larga y menos reveladora.

— ¡Pues no! Ya te dije que esto es lo que te vas aponer y punto. ¡Compláceme amiga! Hace mucho que no me dejas jugar a "Bella, la muñeca".

Cada vez que Caroline jugaba a "Bella, la muñeca", la pobre terminaba cediendo a todas las locuras de su amiga, solo se sentaba mientras Caroline la peinaba, vestía y maquillaba a su antojo.

No le permitió hablar, literalmente hizo de Bella su muñeca, varias pruebas de maquillaje y peinado.

— ¿Qué opinas de ese maquillaje? ¿Te gusta? —Bella iba responder pero no pudo—. ¿Sabes qué? No importa, seguiré probando.

A las ocho en punto, Bella ya estaba lista. —Tú quédate aquí mientras yo me arreglo, tomaré prestado este vestido. —Era uno negro con aplicaciones color Beige.

Un rato después, ambas estaban frente al local donde Edward las esperaba. Las manos de Bella estaban frías y su piel erizada, en parte porque el vestido no cubría casi nada.

—Ya estamos aquí y no hay tiempo de arrepentirse. ¿Ya tienes claro lo que tienes que hacer o repasamos otra vez nuestro plan?

— ¿Nuestro plan? Querrás decir tu plan, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento deje que me trajeras hasta aquí.

—Ya deja de quejarte. Mejor entremos y ya sabes, simpática y sonriente.

_Simpática y sonriente, simpática y sonriente, simpática y sonriente. _Bella repetía en su interior mientras entraban al local, tratando de calmarse, pero su concentración se perdió cuando vio unos ojos verdes que la miraban de arriba abajo de forma lasciva y descarada.

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. (Pido disculpas por la tardanza)**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que no sabe que en ocasiones, la presa... puede revelarse.._**

**Recuerden unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podran encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	6. Cazando al cazador (Parte II)

_**No juegues con mi libertad**_

_**Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones.**_

_**El capítulo gracias mi Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD**_

* * *

_**-Cazando al cazador-**_

_**Parte II**_

_Simpática y sonriente, simpática y sonriente, simpática y sonriente…_

—Ya sabes Bella, debes ser decidida y tomar las riendas del asunto, hazle creer que estás apenada, cuando lleguemos a la mesa lo saludas con gran entusiasmo. ¿Entendido?

— ¿Tomar las riendas del asunto? Esto va a terminar mal, muy mal… —Ambas se dirigían a la mesa donde las esperaba Edward.

—Ya cállate y sonríe, las cosas van a nuestro favor, nada más mira cómo se te queda viendo.

_Ok Bella, ya estás aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, actúa como si te agradara._

Al llegar a la mesa, Caroline arrojó literalmente a Bella a los brazos de Edward.

— ¡Hola Edward! ¿Cómo estás? —No pudo evitar besar su mejilla, cosa que le produjo varias sensaciones que había olvidado, su contacto físico fue breve, pero Bella no pudo negar que le gustó sentirse entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Estoy bien, y ahora que te veo, me encuentro mucho mejor, te ves espectacular. —No retiró su mano de su cintura y, a juzgar por su reacción, Edward pensaba que Bella estaba tan apenada que ya estaba rendida a sus pies—. ¿Cómo estás Caroline? —dijo sin quitar su vista del pecho de Bella, que por el vestido era muy llamativo.

— ¡Bien! El lugar está maravilloso, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir.

—Sí. —Hizo una seña con la mano para llamar al mesero—. Es un buen sitio. ¿Quieren algo de tomar? —Como todo un caballero movió la silla de Bella para que se sentara, igual que la de Caroline.

—Yo quiero un whisky doble, por favor. —Edward estaba impresionado, no imaginó que la chica delicada tomara algo tan fuerte.

—Para mí, solo un coctel. —Caroline tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Bella. _¡Eso es amiga! Hasta ahora todo va bien, y si todo sale como lo planeamos esta noche te darás cuenta de que Edward no te es tan indiferente._

—Yo también quiero un whisky, y tráiganos la carta, por favor. —Edward no perdía de vista a Bella—. ¿Qué les parece si después de comer bailamos un poco? Del otro lado del local hay una pista de baile y ponen buena música; además, invité a un amigo que hace tiempo no veía, espero no les moleste.

_Ya empezó con su plan, es un maldito bastardo, cree que va a poder conmigo. _

Si hasta ese momento Bella tenía dudas sobre seguir con el plan de venganza, en ese instante se disiparon. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes mantenían una conversación, Edward la miraba, sonreía de forma pícara y le guiñaba un ojo.

_¿Qué se cree? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿Está coqueteando conmigo?_ —Voy un momento al baño, con permiso. —Necesitaba un momento para respirar, las miradas de Edward la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

— ¿Te acompaño?

—No te preocupes Caroline, no es necesario. —Al levantarse, vio cómo Edward clavaba los ojos entre sus senos, y esto la convenció aún más de continuar con la venganza. Sabía que Edward la seguía con la vista, sentía cómo el ardor de su mirada recorría su espalda, por eso decidió contonearse tanto como pudo, y antes de perderse en el pasillo que daba al baño, volteó hacia la mesa y sonrió de manera inocente. Esto encendió todas las alarmas de Edward, quien pensó que, después de todo, esa noche las cosas con Bella saldrían bien.

En el baño, Bella repasó cada cosa que Caroline le dijo.

—Si él está jugando a seducirme, a ese juego pueden jugar dos, esta noche Edward Cullen paga por idiota. —Viéndose en el espejo, detallando que maquillaje, pelo y vestido estuvieran en su lugar, dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y salió del baño decidida, porque esa noche ella no sería la presa… sería el cazador.

Al llegar a la mesa, un chico, que dedujo era el amigo de Edward, estaba platicando con ellos.

—Bella, él es mi amigo Jake.

—Hola, mucho gusto.

— ¡Hola! —El chico le pareció algo familiar a Bella, era moreno, alto con una mirada y sonrisa bastante fuertes. Le pareció guapo y le recordaba a alguien, pero no supo a quién.

El mesero trajo la carta y todos ordenaron, Bella miraba a Edward de manera profunda, le sonreía a cada instante, coqueteaba con él, trataba de prestarle atención a la amena conversación que Caroline sostenía con el amigo de Edward pero les era imposible, ambos se estaban internando en un mundo de coqueteo, miradas y sonrisas llenas de insinuaciones.

— ¿Desean algún postre? —Ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia del mesonero.

— ¿Qué se les antoja? Hay cosas muy buenas que estoy seguro les encantarán. —Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward hablaba en doble sentido.

— ¿Estás seguro que va encantarme? Soy muy exigente, lo pruebo y si no me gusta…lo desecho. —Recorrió lentamente la pierna de Edward con su pie, al llegar a su entrepierna presionó suavemente haciendo que Edward brincara en su silla y casi se ahogara con la bebida—. Un mousse de chocolate para mí, por favor. —Volvió su mirada a Edward, quien la miraba con una sonrisa estúpida de victoria.

— ¡Jake, qué simpático eres! Dime… ¿Tienes novia? —Tanto Edward como Bella habían olvidado que sus acompañantes aún charlaban. Caroline estaba muy metida en su papel, tanto que Bella logró confundirse un poco, no sabía si su amiga realmente mostraba interés o solo era actuación.

—Caroline, mi amigo es totalmente soltero y está disponible. —Ambas se dieron cuenta de que la intervención de Edward fue para disimular la tensión que se ocasionó luego de que Caroline preguntara.

— ¿Y qué dices tú, Bella? ¿Tienes novio o algún pretendiente del cual deba saber?

—No, la verdad es que últimamente me frecuentan puros niños, y ya estoy algo crecidita para eso, quiero algo grande, no pequeñeces.

_El muy estúpido cree que va meterme en su cama!… pobre, no sabe lo que le espera. _

El resto de la velada se pasó entre insinuaciones por parte de ambos. Cuando comía su postre, Bella dejó caer un poco de chocolate por la comisura de sus labios y en un movimiento aparentemente inocente lo limpió con su lengua, mirando de manera pícara a Edward, quien ya estaba al borde, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, la chica había cambiado sus esquemas, ya que esa noche era él quien estaba dispuesto a seducir más no a que lo sedujeran.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? ¡A nosotras nos encanta! —Caroline estaba muy emocionada con la actitud de Bella, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y, ya faltaba poco para la estocada final.

Cuando se dirigían a la pista de baile, Caroline y Jake iban adelante, parecían disfrutar de la compañía del otro, mientras que Edward y Bella iban atrás, caminaban algo lento; la mano de él iba firme en la cintura de ella, y ese toque le recordaba algo pero no sabía qué. _—¡Concéntrate Bella!_

— ¿Ya te dije que estás hermosa? —Habló en su oído, provocando que su piel se erizara. Ya había sentido ese estremecimiento pero no recordaba bien, en ese momento no pensaba con claridad.

—No, no me lo has dicho, debería castigarte por no hacerlo, invertí tiempo en quedar espectacular para ti. —Edward la hizo dar vuelta sobre su eje para admirarla por todos los ángulos.

Bella estaba dejando salir a la chica vanidosa que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba reprimida, trataba de no pensar en lo que hacía y sentía en ese momento, no quería que su mente le jugara una mala pasada.

— ¿Castigarme? Eso me gusta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi apartamento para pedirte disculpas por no halagarte?

—Uuum, suena interesante, pero todavía no, es muy temprano y se me antoja bailar, dicen que el baile es un buen calentamiento, ¿no crees? —Pasó ambas manos por su cuello, lo llevó hasta la pista de baile, y así se encerraron nuevamente en su espacio, donde ambos seducían.

Un rato después, Edward no aguantó más y trató de besarla, pero Bella fue más rápida y a centímetros de su boca interpuso su dedo índice. —No lo hagas todavía niño, si lo haces tal vez nos lleven presos por hacer actos indecentes en espacios públicos. —Se atrevió a besarlo en el cuello y, sin poder evitarlo, enterró sus dientes dejando una marca.

— ¡Vámonos ya! Mira cómo me tienes. —La pegó más a su cuerpo y así pudo sentir lo urgido que estaba.

_¡Eso me gustó! ¿Yo dije eso? Mejor termino con esto de una vez. _Sin temor, puso su mano en el cierre de su pantalón, hizo un ademán de bajarlo_, _ycon su mano acarició fuertemente su erección. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no tocaba a un hombre de esa manera.

—No sé —La caricia sobre su miembro seguía—, no te conozco, y corro el riesgo de que seas la decepción de la noche. —Se alejó y siguió bailando como si nada.

Edward se quedó estático, se preguntaba quién era esa mujer que bailaba sensualmente frente a él y que lo había provocado toda la noche.

—Yo no decepciono linda, eso lo podemos comprobar ahora mismo. —No pudo evitar recorrerla con las manos.

— ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué lo hagamos en el baño?... Eso es de chico de preparatoria. —Rio fuertemente en su cara, se sentía libre y vanidosa, parte de la antigua Bella estaba volviendo, sabía que para lograr que su venganza fuera más efectiva debía herir profundamente su ego.

Edward estaba comenzando a molestarse, nunca le había pasado algo como eso, siempre era él quien dejaba a las chicas sin palabras; todas, sin excepción, se quedaban hipnotizadas con él. En otras circunstancias ya se habría llevado a la chica a los baños, pero con ella era diferente, lo hacía sentir como un puberto. _¡Demonios! Eso era lo que iba a proponerle, ninguna chica me ha dicho eso._

—No me digas que eso era lo que ibas a proponerme. —Nuevamente se rio frente a él, con ambas manos lo acercó a su cara y sin pensarlo, lo besó. En ese momento la seguridad y la confianza se fueron, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que besó a alguien de aquella forma, ya no era un beso por venganza, era algo más… él correspondió al beso y parecía que también lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Bella terminó el beso para buscar aire, no sin antes morder su labio inferior, su expresión retadora cambió, ahora estaba perpleja y no entendía su reacción.

—Edward, ¿me la prestas un momento? Necesito ir al baño. —Sin decir nada se dejó llevar del brazo por su amiga hasta el baño.

— ¡Amiga! Todo está saliendo perfecto, ya es hora de que des la estocada final, te vi besándolo, y por la cara que traes fue muy bueno, eso no lo planeamos, pero de igual forma es estupendo.

Bella no dejaba de mirarse al espejo. _No puedo creerlo, ¡lo besé! No besaba a alguien desde que…_

Miles de pensamientos de pronto vinieron a su mente, estaba confundida. —Caroline, esto no va funcionar, yo… yo… —Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. ¿_Qué estoy haciendo? _

—No vayas a salir ahora con tus estupideces, ya planeamos todo así que ahora te vas con Edward a su apartamento y haces lo que ya sabes.

—Pero Caroline, yo no…

—No me interesa, vamos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

— ¡Eres imposible! Esto va a acabar mal, ¿tú qué vas hacer con el amigo? —Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro evaluando las posibilidades de irse sin que Edward la viera.

—Deja ya de caminar de aquí para allá, Jake es muy simpático, no se ha insinuado y no creo que lo haga. Cuando ustedes se vayan, yo me voy a mi casa y te espero allá, ya vámonos.

— ¿Puedo orinar, al menos? —Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, otra vez.

—Sí, pero apúrate.

_Esto va salir mal. ¡Dios mío, lo besé! Y lo peor es que… es que… ¡me gustó! Además, cuando me toca siento… ¡No puede ser!_ De pronto entraron un par de mujeres al baño.

— ¿Viste quién está en la pista de baile?

—No, ¿quién?

— ¡Edward Cullen! Al parecer vino con la puta de turno.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo todo, por esa razón canceló la cita que tenía con Emily, pero, ¿no te parece extraño que la trajera a este lugar?

—Sí, es extraño y… ¿conoces a la chica?

—No, pero de igual forma siento pena por ella, meterse con Edward Cullen no es bueno, te aseguro que ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

Caroline se quedó sentada en el mueble tratando de oír todo. Bella, por su parte, estaba que echaba chispas en el pequeño cubículo. _¿Puta de turno? ¡Yo no soy su puta de turno! Necesito terminar con esto, ese idiota me las paga._

Cuando las chicas salieron del baño, Bella abrió la puerta y salió. — ¿Oíste todo, verdad? —A Caroline no le gustó la conversación de las chicas, eso haría que las esperanzas que tenía de que Bella sintiera algo por Edward fueran cada vez más lejanas.

—Sí, lo escuché todo, y ahora vámonos, necesito que un idiota me pague una deuda pendiente. —Retocó un poco su maquillaje y salió del baño con la misma actitud retadora, pero esta vez iba dispuesta a todo.

Edward estaba sentado en la barra, al llegar movió el banquillo donde se encontraba y se ubicó entre sus piernas tomando de su trago. — ¿Y tu amigo?

—Salió a atender una llamada.

—Bien. ¿Caroline? Nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos mañana, adiós. —Y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, lo jaló para que se levantara y se dirigieron hasta la puerta.

Mientras esperaban el auto Edward no dejaba de besar su cuello._ ¡Estúpido! Ya verás lo que te espera_.

Una vez en el auto, la sorprendió besándola de nuevo, y con sus manos subía su corto vestido. _No puedo negar que besa bien. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Mejor lo apuro para que llegar rápido. ¡Mantén la compostura! No te dejes llevar por lo que estás sintiendo…_

— ¿Vas a conducir o seguimos portándonos como adolescentes que estrenan un auto?

— ¡Qué directa y mandona eres! Eso me gusta, vamos a disfrutar la noche como se debe. —Su mano se aferró a su pierna.

Al llegar al edificio, frenó de manera brusca y enseguida abrió la puerta del copiloto, caminaron con urgencia hacia el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron Bella no pudo contenerse más, lo empujó contra la pared y dio rienda suelta a sus deseos besándolo desaforadamente. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo dejarme llevar… o tal vez solo un poco._

Edward bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y presionó fuerte obligándola a rodearlo con sus piernas, con el poco espacio libre que había entre ambos quitó su corbata y abrió su camisa. _¿Y si paso la noche con él? ¿Qué? Mejor no, tengo que ser rápida, no creo que pueda aguantar más._

Al llegar al apartamento, Bella lo liberó de su amarre, las manos de él iban por su vestido dispuesto a quitarlo.

— ¡Hey! No tan rápido.

— ¿Qué? Bella ya dejémonos de calentamientos, tú estas igual de ansiosa que yo. —Como pudo se escapó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar por la sala que estaba iluminada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

—Es que, quiero jugar… me gusta jugar… jugar duro —Se resguardaba detrás de los muebles evitando que él la agarrara nuevamente.

—_Como presa te acecho —_pensaba él. —_Como presa indefensa me dejo acechar _—pensaba ella.

—Bien… ¿Eres de las que les gusta jugar? Está bien. ¿Qué tipo de juegos te gustan?

—Juegos donde yo mando, dejas que me porte mal… y luego me castigas. —Su expresión mostraba tanta inocencia como podía, y esto aumentó las ganas de Edward, para él era como profanar algo prohibido. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo guió hasta arriba, sus ojos estaban conectados.

Al llegar a la habitación, Bella se retiró, tomó una silla y se sentó. —Creo que estás muy vestido… Así no me gusta jugar, supongo que te han dicho que tienes un cuerpo espectacular, quiero ver cómo te desnudas lentamente.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en él. — ¿Solo yo voy a desnudarme? Eso no es justo.

—No te preocupes, después podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Y fue así como zapatos, medias, pantalón y camisa cayeron al suelo, Bella estaba disfrutando el espectáculo. _¿Quién dice que no lo puedo disfrutar? No quebranto ninguna ley con eso_…

Al llegar a su bóxer jugó con ellos bajándolos lentamente.

—Eso puedo quitarlo yo. —Se levantó, llegó hasta él, con sus manos acarició su cabello, le dio un corto beso en sus labios y siguió por sus cuello, pecho, y abdomen hasta llegar ahí.

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba rápidamente por su respirar agitado. — ¿Vas a…?

Ella le dio una mirada pícara y mordió sus labios de forma provocativa. —Tal vez… si me dejas jugar primero.

—Haz lo que quieras, lo que quieras, ya no aguanto.

_Ok Bella, como dice Caroline, estás en la zona, es ahora o nunca. —_Con sus dientes deslizó su ropa interior hasta que cayó al suelo. —_No lo mires, no lo mires…_

Con fuerza lo empujó sobre la cama, subió sobre él dando pequeños besos desde su abdomen hasta su rostro. — ¿Dónde guardas tus corbatas? —Sus dientes lo mordían en el cuello nuevamente, mientras que las manos de él la tocaban por todas partes, estaba disfrutando que la tocara de esa manera, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unos gemidos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Tú solo dime dónde las guardas. —Se sentó sobre su erección, lo que hizo que ambos gimieran fuertemente. _¡Qué bueno que traigo ropa interior, o si no…! Concéntrate Bella, concéntrate_.

— ¡Aaagh! Están… están en… ahí… —Rápidamente bajó de él y tomó cuatro corbatas, las estiro frente a él con malicia.

— ¿Alguna vez has atado a alguien? —Subía otra vez sobre él.

—Sí, varias veces, soy bueno con eso. —Mientras hablaba, ya había bajado la parte de arriba del vestido y sus manos buscaban el broche de su brasier.

— ¿Sabes algo? Yo soy mejor. —Lo besó nuevamente, hasta que pudo concentrarse para alzar sus brazos y atarlos fuertemente a la cama con las corbatas, volvió a ponerse de pie y amarró sus piernas así como lo hizo con sus brazos. Edward jalaba fuertemente pero los nudos no le daban libertad, se sentía vulnerable—. Muy buena en realidad, tanto que ni cuenta te diste cuando te amarré.

La expresión de su cara cambió, cosa que a Edward no le gustó, movió lo más fuerte que pudo sus extremidades pero no se liberaba, nunca había estado a ese nivel de sumisión, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar qué podían sentir sus amantes al ser inmovilizadas de esa manera.

—Bien, ya me tienes como querías, ahora libérame.

— ¿Tan rápido querido? —Se sentó a un lado de él, todo ese tiempo evitó verlo de la cintura para abajo, ya había tentado mucho la suerte y dudaba de su autocontrol.

—Este juego ya no me está gustando… ¡Suéltame!

—No, no te soltaré. ¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque eres un idiota sin corazón que crees que puedes tomar a cualquier mujer como amante.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Suéltame ya mismo, Isabella!

—No, ahí te quedarás para que aprendas la lección. Escuché muy bien cómo hablabas con tu amigo y lo que planeabas hacer con Caroline y conmigo esta noche, esto es para que aprendas a respetar. —Acomodó su vestido y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

— ¡Suéltame! No puedes dejarme así. —La cama se movía bruscamente debido al gran esfuerzo que hacía por soltarse.

— ¿Cómo fue que dijiste…? Ah sí, ya recordé… ¡Qué empiece la cacería! ¿Y adivina quién terminó siendo la presa? —Cerró la puerta, los gritos e insultos de Edward se escuchaban por todo el apartamento, salió rápidamente y tomó un taxi. Antes de montarse vio hacia los pisos de arriba… _Es la segunda vez que salgo huyendo de aquí…_

Al llegar a la casa de Caroline no dijo nada, solo se tiró en la cama enterrando su rostro en las almohadas.

—Bella, amiga… dime qué pasó… ¿Cómo salieron las cosas? ¿Por qué estás así?

—Todo salió como lo planeamos, lo dejé atado a la cama, le hice creer hasta el último momento que me acostaría con él.

— ¡Excelente! Pero, ¿por qué estás así? ¿Pasó algo más? —Bella se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño.

— Bella no me dejes así, por favor, cuéntame.

—Voy a contarte, solo deja que me bañe, estoy cansada. —Un rato después, sentadas en la cama, Bella comenzó a contarle todo.

—Y, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

—Pues porque… a pesar de todo, lo disfruté. He pasado tanto tiempo reprimiéndome a mí misma, hace mucho tiempo no besaba a alguien de esa manera… Por un momento sentí que me dejaba llevar, y hasta pensé en… olvidar todo lo del plan y dejar salir todo lo que tengo guardado.

—Amiga, no te pongas así, piensa que esta noche fue una gran experiencia para ti, le diste una lección a Edward y descubriste que, debajo de toda esa muralla que le pusiste a tus sentimientos, tienes la posibilidad de comenzar una relación con alguien.

—No sabes lo que me costó concentrarme y no dejarme llevar por las hormonas, ya entiendo porque tiene tan buena fama entre las mujeres. —Ambas comenzaron a reír.

— ¿Te imaginas cómo debe estar ahorita?

—Estaba furioso, creo que voy a irme al infierno.

—No, no irás… y si lo haces, yo voy a rescatarte.

Esa noche Bella soñó con él nuevamente, algo había cambiado esa noche… solo que no quería aceptarlo.

Al día siguiente, al llegar a su casa Beth le informó que el lunes Billy mandaría a su chofer a recogerla para llevarla hasta su nuevo sitio de trabajo. Lo que quedaba de fin de semana lo pasó con Caroline, le dijo a su nana que era lo mejor para evitar tensión y estrés con sus padres, aunque la verdadera razón era que estaba aterrada por si recibía noticias de Edward. Le contó a Caroline todo lo que pasó esa noche con más detalle, y soportó las incontables preguntas que le hacía.

El lunes a las siete de la mañana, el chofer de Billy la llevaba a lo que sería su nuevo trabajo. En el camino, Caroline la llamó para desearle suerte. Durante todos esos días evitó encontrarse con Charlie, Renée o Jessica, estaba bastante nerviosa.

Decidió vestirse con una falda alta color beige, camisa oscura y zapatos altos, casi no usó maquillaje. No reconocía el rumbo que estaban tomando, iba casi a ciegas porque no había hablado con Billy para preguntarle el nombre de la compañía. Al llegar, él la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Bella. ¿Lista para tu primer día de trabajo?

—Sí, algo nerviosa, pero lista.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mejor subamos para que conozcas a tu nuevo jefe, tiene un carácter fuerte pero sé que podrás sobrellevarlo muy bien.

El edificio era bastante alto y lujoso, todo impecable. —Billy, no me has dicho cómo se llama la empresa, ni a qué se dedica.

—No te preocupes linda, eso ya lo sabrás, ahora prepárate para ver a tu nuevo jefe. —La secretaria los anunció y los hicieron pasar, era una oficina amplia con grandes ventanas y varios cuadros; la decoración le gustó bastante. La persona que ocupaba la silla estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que no pudo verlo al entrar.

— ¡Hola chico! —Saludó Billy—. Te presento a Isabella Swan, es la chica de quien le hablé a tu padre. —La persona dio vuelta en la silla lentamente, y en ese momento, Bella deseó que la Tierra se abriera y la tragara.

_¡Esto no puede ser… es él!_

—Isabella, él es Edward Cullen, tu nuevo jefe.

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que sabe desatar nudos...muy...muy fuertes..._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews(conteste algunos, pido disculpas a quienes no conteste... fue por falta de tiempo, pero si los lei) sus alertas y favoritos_**

**Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	7. Las ordenes del Jefe

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**_El capítulo gracias al maravilloso trabajo de mi Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD_**

* * *

_**-Las órdenes del jefe-**_

**POV BELLA**

Si alguien hubiese visto mi cara, tal vez pensaría que estoy en medio de una película de terror…Porque, la verdad, así me sentía…

—Isabella, él es Edward Cullen, tu nuevo jefe.

No podía creer lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, vi como su sonrisa macabra se acentuaba más en su rostro. Me hizo recordar al muñeco verde de las caricaturas, se levantó como felino de su silla. Yo aún estaba petrificada, quería salir corriendo de esa oficina.

—Señorita Swan… ¡Bienvenida! Es para mí un placer, espero que formemos un gran equipo de trabajo.

Me sorprendió que fingiera que no nos conocíamos. Extendió su mano hacia mí para que la estrechara, y no me quedó otra solución que corresponder. Me apretó tanto la mano que casi me hace llorar, pero tuve que guardar la compostura ya que Billy no sabía nada. Ambos se quedaron viéndome en espera de que dijera algo.

—Eeeh… —Tuve que aclarar mi garganta para que el nudo que tenía en ella bajara—. Mucho gusto señor Cullen, de igual forma espero que podamos trabajar en equipo.

—Bueno, ya hechas las presentaciones, me retiro, tengo trabajo pendiente. Ed trata bien a mi chica. —Estrechó la mano de Edward y luego se dirigió hacia mí para darme un abrazo y habló en mi oído, creo que con la intención de que Edward no escuchara—. Aprovecha esta oportunidad, es tu momento, más tarde te llamo, adiós.

Cuando sentí la puerta cerrarse fue como si me faltara el aire. Mi mente era un caos, y lo peor fue cuando vi en su rostro una sonrisa burlona, de seguro se reía de la expresión que yo tenía, apretaba tan fuerte mi bolsa que por un momento pensé que mi mano sangraría.

—Siéntese, señorita Swan.

—Pero…

— ¡Siéntese, le dije! Recuerde que usted está en mi territorio y como tal, solo se limita a obedecer órdenes.

Habló tan fuerte que mis oídos literalmente sangraron, no me gustaba el tono que estaba utilizando. Pensé en protestar pero luego recordé que, en efecto, como él dijo, yo estaba en su territorio.

Sentado en su silla me miraba fijamente, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Tal vez él esperaba un explicación de mi parte, pero en realidad ¿Qué explicación podía darle? Yo estaba igual o más sorprendida que él.

—Edward, yo...

— ¡Silencio! No te he permitido hablar.

Se levantó de su silla y se situó detrás de mí. —Así que, ahora si soy Edward y no señor Cullen. ¡Vaya! Cómo han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no? —Sí, habían cambiado, y mucho…

—Lo primero que quiero que sepa, señor Cullen, es que yo no sabía que usted era el jefe aquí. Billy no me dijo bien a qué se dedicaba la empresa donde me consiguió el trabajo.

— ¿Qué planeas con esto?

— ¿Planear? Yo no he planeado nada de esto, le repito que no sabía nada, yo estoy igual de sorprendida que usted.

La situación ya comenzaba a incomodarme, tenía sus manos puestas alrededor de la silla donde me encontraba, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca, necesitaba estar concentrada y eso no me estaba ayudando.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sorprende? ¿Qué yo sea tu nuevo jefe? ¿O que sí pude soltarme de la cama? En cuanto a eso, debo decir que te felicito, se nota que fuiste niña exploradora, esos nudos eran fuertes.

—Señor Cullen, creo que esto no va para ningún lado, yo no vine aquí a pelear con usted, así que lo mejor es que me vaya y consiga a alguien más para el puesto.

Esa era la verdad, no quería discutir, quería salir de esa oficina. Cuando me iba a levantar colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y con fuerza me sentó nuevamente, su presión en mis hombros era fuerte. Con sigilo se acercó hasta mi oído, mientras yo seguía con mi vista al frente porque no estaba segura de poder verle la cara.

—Isabella… ¿serías capaz de irte?... Eso decepcionaría mucho a Billy, lo hubieses visto cuando nos hablaba de ti, nos dio las mejores referencias.

—No metas a Billy en esto, después me arreglaré con él y le explicaré la situación. —No había considerado a Billy, me dolería mucho si llegara a decepcionarlo, él siempre ha confiado en mí.

— ¿Y qué vas explicarle?... Déjame contarte algo, cuando Billy me habló sobre ti, de su boca solo salían palabras para adularte, no hubo halago que no dijera a tu favor, y si algo me dejó claro es que eras una mujer de buenas costumbres. Entonces, ¿qué vas a explicarle?... ¿Que no quieres trabajar conmigo porque hace un par de noches me sedujiste, me incitaste, y me ataste a mi cama, totalmente desnudo, excitado y esperando a que tuvieras sexo conmigo? ¿Imaginas la cara de desilusión que pondrá Billy?

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él tenía razón, Billy era en este momento mi punto débil, sé que tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí, y eso hizo que mi corazón doliera; ante esas palabras, solo pude quedarme callada.

— ¿Ves que tengo razón? No te conviene renunciar al trabajo antes de comenzarlo, después de todo, no queremos que el buen Billy se decepcione de su candidata estrella.

— ¿Está amenazándome, señor Cullen?

—No, te estoy aconsejando, que es distinto… para que recuerdes que tu decisión afectará a alguien más. Billy me dijo que eras una profesional, demuéstrame que eso es cierto, después de todo, el pobre está muy feliz de que trabajes con nosotros.

Estaba confundida, tenía razón en que no podía hacerle eso a Billy.

—Si todavía tiene dudas, señorita Swan, aquí está su contrato, puede tomarse su tiempo para leerlo.

Me entregó los papeles donde se especificaban las cláusulas de mi contratación, lo primero que busqué fue cuánto ganaría, la cantidad estaba bastante bien, maravillosa, en realidad. Habían otros párrafos que hablaban sobre confidencialidad y otros formalismos de la empresa; traté de engañar a mi mente y fingir que él no estaba ahí, pero fue en vano, su mirada seguía sobre mí.

—Está bien, acepto el trabajo. —Debo admitir que la razón principal por la cual acepté era el dinero, quería salirme de casa de mis padres lo más pronto posible, la situación con Edward sería difícil, pero pensándolo bien, si aguanté a Charlie con todas sus ridículas exigencias, bien podía aguantar a Edward por un tiempo hasta que consiguiera un buen techo.

—Muy bien. ¡Felicidades, señorita Swan! Es usted la nueva jefa del Departamento de Ventas, algo así como mi mano derecha.

—Acepto, pero con una condición. —Obvio que debía poner condiciones, ya que estaba previsto que me haría la vida imposible.

— ¿Cuál condición?

—Que me respete como yo lo respetaré a usted. Lo que pasó hace unos días no debe influir sobre la percepción que tenga sobre mi trabajo.

—Bien, hagamos un trato usted y yo… hace un par de noches, no existió… ¿De acuerdo? Ahora firme el contrato, necesito enviarlo a Recursos Humanos.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, firmé el contrato y se lo devolví.

—Olvidé decirte que estarás unos días a prueba, ese departamento es vital para el buen funcionamiento de la empresa, así que son muchos empleados los que dependerán de ti.

Esto no podía ser cierto… ¿Realmente no me creía capacitada para el trabajo? Eso era como un insulto para mí, durante mucho tiempo trabaje con un gran equipo y no tuve ningún problema.

—No me subestime señor Cullen, me ofende con lo que acaba de decir. Si lee bien mi hoja de vida se dará cuenta de que tengo bastante experiencia; estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con grupos grandes.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, me llamó mucho la atención tu experiencia laboral. Eres muy joven y estás recién graduada… ¿En qué momento obtuviste tanta experiencia?

—Mi familia está en el negocio de bienes raíces.

— ¿Y?... Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Pues debe responderla señor Cullen. Ahora indíqueme cual será mi puesto de trabajo. —Esa era la mejor opción, comenzar a trabajar.

—De hecho, Isabella, antes de indicarte tu lugar, necesito que hagas un par de trabajos. Debes saber que ese departamento presenta unos cuantos problemas, así que necesito que por ahora trabajes en el archivo, que clasifiques todo lo que ahí se encuentra, y separes lo que sea del Departamento de Ventas; quiero orden en ese archivo. Además, quiero los contratos más importantes de los últimos cinco años, los podrás encontrar en una lista que voy a darte, cuando los consigas sácale una copia, no, mejor cuatro, los encuadernas y me los entregas, no olvides hacer una lista donde se especifique qué documentos hay.

Esto no podía ser cierto… ¿Así era como iba a vengarse de mí? Eso era humillante, mi trabajo era mucho más que eso.

— ¿Habla en serio? No puede mandarme al archivo, eso puede hacerlo cualquier secretaria o asistente, yo no estudié para que me ponga a ordenar su desorden. —Traté de sonar calmada, pero no pude. Este día iba de mal en peor. Si me contrató como Jefe de Departamento, ¿por qué diablos me mandaba a los archivos? Eso no era mi trabajo, además, siempre odié los archivos.

—Hablo muy en serio señorita Swan, recuerde que ya firmó el contrato, usted es ahora mi empleada, debe obedecer. Ahora voy a mandar su contrato a Recursos Humanos, espere aquí, cuando vuelva le daré las últimas indicaciones. —Salió de la oficina con cara de victoria, el muy bastardo lo estaba disfrutando. Sin pensarlo tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a Caroline.

— ¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu nuevo trabajo?

—Creo que si te digo que mal, me estaría quedando corta. —Necesitaba un consejo, no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería irme sin mirar atrás, pero por otro, pensaba que con el dinero que iba a ganar podía lograr muchos planes en menor tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que mi nuevo jefe es nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen —Hubo un silencio en el otro lado de la línea, cosa que me sorprendió, la verdad esperaba un gran grito de parte de Caroline pero no… se mantuvo en silencio— ¿Caroline, estás ahí?

—Sí, aquí sigo… solo que estoy procesando la información. Va a vengarse, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ya lo está haciendo, va mandarme a ordenar los archivos y a buscar no sé cuántas cosas, que estoy casi segura no le servirán para nada. —Una gran carcajada por parte de Caroline se escuchó en mi celular, y eso me enfureció aún más…necesitaba su apoyo, no su burla—. Caroline te llamé para pedirte ayuda, no para que te burlaras de mí. —Sin esperar su respuesta colgué y apagué el teléfono, llamarla no fue buena idea, debí llamar a mi nana, pero para eso tendría que contarle la historia de Edward desde el principio, y no sé por qué, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo, en ese momento entró Edward, que aún seguía con una gran sonrisa en su cara, de pronto sentí unas ganas enormes de borrársela con un puñetazo.

—Todo listo, luego te indicaré cuando debes pasar por Recursos Humanos, ahora sígueme.

_Piensa en el dinero Bella, solo piensa en el dinero_. Pensaba en esto una y otra vez para darme algo de ánimo. Al salir de la oficina nos detuvimos donde se encontraba la que supuse sería su secretaria.

—Isabella, ella es Carmen, mi asistente; Carmen, ella es la señorita Swan, la nueva Jefa del Departamento de Ventas. —La señora era de tez blanca, cabello negro, y se veía simpática.

—Un gusto señorita. ¡Bienvenida!

—Igualmente, gracias.

—Te recomiendo Isabella que dejes tus cosas aquí, solo te estorbaran en la labor que vas hacer.

Eso me hizo dudar, no quería dejar mis cosas con una desconocida, pero como ambos me miraban, sentí pena y no tuve otra opción que dejar mis cosas.

—No se preocupe señorita, guardaré bien sus pertenencias.

—Carmen, atiende todas mis llamadas, no me programes ninguna reunión para hoy.

Caminamos por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras. _¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Cómo iba a hacerme sufrir de esa manera? ¿No se había dado cuenta que llevaba tacones?_ Abrió la puerta y me cedió el paso.

— ¿Por qué no vamos por el ascensor?

—Es mejor por las escaleras, a esta hora la mayoría de los empleados están llegando y los ascensores se tardan mucho.

No me quedó más remedio que seguirlo, bajamos unos cuantos pisos, no pude contar cuántos ya que estaba muy concentrada en mirar bien los escalones para no caer. Llegamos a un pasillo bastante estrecho, él iba encendiendo las luces a medida que íbamos pasando, al fondo se encontraba una pequeña puerta, y de su bolsillo sacó un manojo de llaves; tomó una y abrió.

El lugar era… ¿Cómo decirlo?... No olía bien, era obvio que desde hace un buen tiempo nadie entraba aquí, había muchos estantes, bastante altos y llenos de papeles y cajas —temía que cayeran sobre mí—, el polvo abundaba por todo el lugar.

—Este será tu sitio de trabajo mientras tanto, aquí tienes un escritorio y una silla, también tienes algunos trapos por si quieres sacudir, las cajas donde archivaras están por allá. —Dijo señalando con el dedo hacia el rincón—. Esta es la lista de los contratos que necesito, mandaré que te traigan la máquina de fotocopias para que hagas bien el trabajo, espero que de verdad seas tan eficaz como dice Billy y termines hoy mismo el trabajo.

En ese momento me dieron muchas ganas de llorar, no quería hacer ese trabajo, no quería quedarme en ese sitio tan horrendo, pero al ver su cara de autosuficiencia me volvió el coraje. _¡Dios! ¿Qué tenía este hombre que me provocaba tantos cambios de humor?_ Decidí respirar hondo y afrontar el reto, después de todo, he pasado gran parte de mi vida haciendo cosas que no quiero, la diferencia es que ahora tendré una buena remuneración.

—Hace algo de calor, pero ya están por activar el aire acondicionado... Eso es todo, me retiro. —Se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo y me miro por encima del hombro—. Por cierto, ten cuidado con la puerta, solo abre por fuera, asegúrate de trancarla con algo. —Salió sin mirar atrás, sabía que iba sonriendo, tenía el manojo de llaves en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, iba dándole vueltas jugando con ellas. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo. No sé por qué pero…éste se trae algo entre manos.

**FIN POV BELLA**

::&::

Bella nunca estuvo más acertada en toda su vida…en efecto, Edward se traía algo entre manos…

Entró a su oficina y se quedó observando las calles a través de la ventana, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, pero también estaba algo sorprendido, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con alguien y menos con una chica... Se sentía… ¿Feliz? No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero no pudo ocultar que verla entrar a la oficina le gusto más de lo que quisiera aceptar. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos...

—Adelante. —Era Carmen que traía unos papeles.

—Aquí tienes lo que me pediste... ¿Dime qué planeas con la chica, Edward? —Carmen lo conocía, y desde el instante en que los vio salir de la oficina supo que algo pasaba.

—Nada, solo que tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo, y no me hables más sobre eso. —Ella optó por obedecer, se lamentaba por la chica, parecía ser una buena persona, y Edward, aunque a veces no quisiera, solía herir a las personas.

En el archivo, Bella estaba tratando de mantener la calma, todo estaba regado, no sabía por dónde empezar y además, hacía un calor insoportable.

—Esto es demasiado trabajo, no podré terminarlo hoy, y hay mucho polvo. —Tosió un poco mientras se adentraba entre los estantes de los archivos. Decidió empezar por recoger todo lo que había en el suelo para que le permitiera caminar libremente, los papeles que encontró eran muy antiguos, muchos solo eran hojas amarillentas que se volvían polvo con solo un toque.

Se vio inmersa en el trabajo, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo. Nunca activaron la ventilación por lo que el calor hizo que sudara bastante, grandes gotas de sudor marcaban su frente, pero no le importó y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Un rato después, una empleada algo mayor la interrumpió.

—Disculpe señorita, me enviaron a traerle este almuerzo. —Bella dedujo, por el uniforme, que era una de las señoras que se encargaban del aseo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Tenía la costumbre de preguntar el nombre de todos los que trabajaban con ella sin importar lo que hicieran.

La señora, un tanto apenada y sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que alguien con el aspecto de Bella le preguntaba su nombre, le respondió.

—Cristyn señorita... ¿Puedo saber, por qué pregunta?

—Porque siempre es bueno saber quién trabaja contigo... ¿Quién la envió a traerme comida Cristyn?

—El señor Cullen.

—Bien, ¿sabe usted por qué no han activado el aire acondicionado de esta zona? Hace mucho calor aquí. —Cristyn recordó las palabras de Edward sobre no mencionar nada.

—No lo sé señorita, creo haber escuchado que hay problemas en el servicio técnico y tal vez por eso no hayan solucionado el problema, si no necesita algo más, me retiro, con permiso.

Bella solo respiró hondo y se dispuso a almorzar. Un rato después siguió con el trabajo; su ropa ya se encontraba empapada de sudor, y ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Se concentró de lleno en el trabajo y ya casi terminaba, solo faltaban unas cuantas carpetas y listo, a excepción de los contratos pero esos no los encontró por ningún lado.

Se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta cuando de repente se sintió observada, pensó que era el calor que la estaba volviendo paranoica. No había escuchado pasos así que nadie más podía estar ahí… Las carpetas que tenía en las manos fueron directo al piso cuando sintió el fuerte golpe de la puerta que se cerraba, corrió hasta ella y trató de abrirla pero fue en vano.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡La puerta está trancada! —Estuvo un buen rato golpeando la puerta pero nada pasó, solo se cansó mucho más y el calor también se incrementó. Pensó en llamar a alguien por teléfono pero luego recordó que no tenía sus pertenecias, gritó por ayuda un rato más pero nadie acudió. Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, se recostó en la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar al piso, lloró por unos minutos hasta que vio una sombra moverse por debajo de la puerta… Rápidamente grito por ayuda nuevamente, pero nada pasó; sin embargo, la sombra seguía ahí.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué no me ayuda? —Nadie contestó… _¡Claro, es él! Él fue quien cerró la puerta…_

— ¡Edward!... ¡Edward! ¡Abre la puerta! Sé que estás ahí, puedo ver tu sombra. ¡Abre ahora mismo! —Escuchó su risa del otro lado— ¡Eres un estúpido! Deja de reír y ¡abre la maldita puerta!

— ¿Qué pasa Swan? ¿No que te gusta jugar? No sabes cómo estoy disfrutando tenerte ahí encerrada.

—Edward, esto no es gracioso, abre la puerta, por favor. —Había bajado su tono de voz, estaba furiosa pero sabía que nada lograría si seguía gritándole.

—La abro si me pides disculpas.

— ¿Qué? Estás loco… ¡No lo haré! —Bella solo quería salir y darle una bofetada.

—Bien, si no quieres disculparte… hasta mañana, entonces —Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, iba a tener que ceder. _¡Dios, qué loco esta este hombre!_

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! Está bien, tú ganas… Discúlpame por dejarte atado en tu cama la otra noche, discúlpame… de verdad, pero abre la puerta, ¿sí? Me está faltando el aire, por favor, abre.

Era cierto, le estaba comenzando faltar el aire. Sintió como la puerta se abría dejando verlo con la misma sonrisa idiota que tenía en la mañana, y sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero también de besarlo.

— ¿Ves? Hablando nos entendemos mejor, aquí se hace lo que yo digo.

—Eres un… —Se abalanzó sobre él para darle una bofetada, pero Edward fue más rápido y detuvo su mano. La tomó de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y le dio un beso.

Al principio Bella no correspondía y se retorcía bajo sus fuertes brazos buscando soltarse, pero luego de unos minutos no pudo aguantarse más y abrió su boca para permitir mejor el beso… un beso que a ambos los tomó por sorpresa…

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Nuestro nuevo jefe..._**

**_Como siempre gracias a todas..! creo que ha llegado el momento de nombrarlas..._**

**_**Gracias a: _**_EDUARDI PUELLA, ashleyswan, pili, Sarai GN, Gis Cullen, Kjmima, loore.5, **mamicullen, **janalez, Samantha, Fran Cullack, KATE AMY J, , MOrgan Luna, Alejandra Rk, Jhanulita, Rommyev, Yumel22, Esmeralda c , alexf1994 , daiuamico, Tata XOXO, GAVM, Carytt, robsten-pattison, VampireQueenR18, valeskaisrobstenforever, Tamy Luna Negra, , sinemeg, ninoskasimone, maribel hernandez cullen, lupsof, isakristen, go4RK, emily-FC, , covaric, Claudia Nahomy CV, Black Ángel Lilith , Aurora C, anitacullen104, LittlexPauLaa, PattyQ, Rommyev, Keibi, Jovipattinson, VimCullen._

**** Si olvidé nombrar a alguna pido me disculpen** **

**Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	8. Recuerdos

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**_El capítulo gracias al maravilloso trabajo de mi Beta Pichi LG del grupo de Betas FFAD_**

* * *

**-Recuerdos-**

**POV EDWARD**

Un sonido a lo lejos me despertó… Mi cabeza era un caos, era como si tuviera un taladro a toda máquina en mi cerebro. Respiré profundo… Me quejé levemente ya que mis costillas dolían como mil demonios.

_¡Genial! El idiota de Maicols me dio unos buenos golpes__._

Decidí levantarme y darme una ducha, me senté en la cama y vi el cuerpo desnudo de una rubia a mi lado. ¿Quién era? No tenía ni idea, últimamente no prestaba atención a las mujeres con quienes me acostaba.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, me levanté, y con mucho cuidado comencé a buscar mi ropa, no quería hacer ruido para no despertar a la mujer. Una vez vestido tomé mi billetera y le dejé unos cuantos billetes en la mesa de noche, no sabía si la chica era prostituta o no pero, la verdad, no me importaba.

Salí del motel y vi mi auto en el estacionamiento, me subí rápidamente y emprendí la marcha hasta mi apartamento. Eran como las seis de la mañana, y durante el camino traté de mantener mi mente en blanco para no pensar en la mierda que era mi vida.

La luz del ascensor me molestaba. _¡Cómo apesto! Necesito un baño y una aspirina… _Con dificultad abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y el aire frío que salió de él me golpeó.

Todos los días me pasaba lo mismo, la soledad estaba en todas partes. Subí las escaleras y al entrar a mi recámara me acosté en mi cama por un rato; pensé en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior… Como todos los viernes había ido al Bronx, al gimnasio de boxeo que frecuentaba, estaba más lleno que de costumbre ya que ese día, a la media noche, se hacían peleas de boxeo clandestinas. Casi siempre participaba en ellas, era mi manera de aliviar un poco mis penas y drenar toda la frustración que tenía. He de decir que soy bastante bueno, pero ayer… no lo fui tanto.

Me di un baño, bajé a la cocina y preparé café para tomarme la aspirina. Vi mi rostro reflejado en una olla, verificando que no tuviera ningún golpe; esa era la regla, golpear todo el cuerpo menos el rostro, así podíamos ocultar los estragos de estas peleas clandestinas. Subí y me quedé dormido con _ella_ en mi mente, eso era indicio de que iba tener pesadillas con ella…

El lunes volví al trabajo, como siempre, con una sonrisa cínica en mi rostro, amedrentando a los empleados y aparentando que todo en mi vida iba bien. A media mañana, mi madre llamó para invitarme a almorzar en casa, Billy quería platicarnos sobre algo.

— ¿Cómo estás cariño? —Mi madre, como siempre, con esa voz que te dice que todo va bien, en ocasiones me irritaba, nada conmigo estaba bien.

—Bien ma, sí voy al almuerzo pero debo irme temprano, a las dos tengo una cita.

— ¿Una cita? Cariño, ¿estás saliendo con alguien y no me has dicho? —Se escuchaba entusiasmada, siempre era lo mismo, aún tenía la ilusión de que rehiciera mi vida, aunque yo no estoy preparado para eso, y esa cita estaba lejos de tener algún tinte romántico.

—No, es la cita con el abogado. Va a entregarme los papeles, al parecer ella al fin decidió firmarlos.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

—No te preocupes, nos vemos luego. —Respiré profundo y me dispuse a terminar el trabajo que tenía pendiente, las cosas no andaban del todo bien en la oficina, necesitábamos con urgencia un jefe en el Departamento de Ventas, o tendríamos grandes pérdidas monetarias, y no podía darme el lujo de engrosar la deuda bancaria que tenía con mi padre.

En casa estaban mis hermanos, Emmett, quien era un par de años menor que yo, y mi hermana menor, Alice, quien estaba algo cabizbaja, así que deduje que había terminado con el idiota que tenía por novio. También estaba Billy, el amigo de toda la vida de Carlisle.

El almuerzo era para recomendar a una chica, al parecer de su entera confianza, para que ocupara el puesto que estaba vacante en la empresa. Iba a decirle que no, pero Carlisle adivinó mis pensamientos y aceptó la propuesta —prácticamente me obligaron a aceptarla—. No me gustaba eso, se supone que el que toma las decisiones soy yo, pero no pude hacer nada, solo quedarme callado.

—Edward, sé que tal vez sientas que me estoy aprovechando de mi condición de amigo con ustedes, pero no es así. Quiero ayudar a la chica, es una buena muchacha y muy eficiente en el trabajo, solo te pido que le des la oportunidad, ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir.

—La decisión ya fue tomada Billy, así que no es mucho lo que pueda hacer... ¿Has sabido algo de Jake?

—Sí, hablé con él esta mañana. Regresa a mitad de semana.

Jake… mi amigo desde la infancia. Él tampoco había tenido suerte en su vida personal, aunque en muchas ocasiones he deseado que me hubiese ocurrido lo que a él.

El resto de la comida pasó sin contratiempos. Carlisle y Billy hablando de la chica, de la cual no me interesó ni el nombre; Emmett con la cara de feliz hombre casado, Alice deprimida por su ruptura, y mi madre pendiente de cada movimiento que yo hacía.

Luego de almorzar, todos se sentaron en la sala a platicar, pero yo debía irme pronto —no quería llegar tarde a la cita que tenía—. Me despedí de todos excusándome con el trabajo, pero antes de montarme en mi auto mi madre me detuvo.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu padre sabe que te verás con el abogado?

—No tuve tiempo de decirle. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? —mentía… Sí tuve tiempo de decirle, solo que no lo hice porque no quise ver la cara de compasión que pone cada vez que se menciona el tema.

—Claro, cariño —Posó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Siempre hacía lo mismo desde que tengo uso de razón—. Si quieres, te acompaño.

—No, quédate aquí, luego te cuento. Adiós.

Arranqué mi auto y salí a toda velocidad de casa de mis padres. En el camino encendí el estéreo, y en la radio sonaba una canción, bastante irónica teniendo en cuenta mi situación:

"_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night.  
When the tale comes first,  
And the truth comes second,  
Just stop, for a minute and  
Smile_ _..."_

En mi mente iba analizando el parecido de la canción con mi vida...

_Todos tienen un precio, eso lo aprendí de la peor manera, si tan solo no me hubiera precipitado…_

"_t's not about the money, money, money_ _  
We don't need your money, money, money_ _  
We just wanna make the world dance,_ _  
Forget about the Price Tag_…"

_¿Qué no todo se trata de dinero? ¡Ja! Para ella… para ella todo se trató de dinero…_

Llegué a la oficina y le dije a mi secretaria que cuando llegara el abogado lo pasara inmediatamente y que no quería interrupciones. La espera se me hizo eterna pero el tipejo al fin llegó.

—Señor Cullen, un gusto verle de nuevo. ¿Cómo le ha ido?

_Como en el infierno ¡Imbécil!__..._ Pensé contestarle pero decidí que mejor no. Me ofreció la mano y correspondí.

—Tome asiento señor Smith, no tengo mucho tiempo... ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bien, vayamos al punto entonces. Mi clienta accedió a firmar los documentos, además de eso, añadió unas cuantas cláusulas... Le dejaré los documentos para que los revise.

Tomé los papeles... Aún no estaban firmados por ella, y me reprendí a mí mismo por preguntar, pero no pude evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Ha sabido algo de ella? —Fingía leer los documentos.

—Sí, la señorita Richards está en Tailandia, solo se quedará ahí un par de días, aún no sé cuándo vuelva.

_¡Claro! Viajando con mi dinero ¡Perra!_ —Leeré estos papeles y mañana mi abogado se los hará llegar. —Giré mi silla dándole la espalda, ya no quería ver más a ese idiota—. Cierre al salir señor Smith. —No sé cuánto tiempo pasé mirando al techo, hasta que Carmen anunciaba que Esme estaba ahí.

—Hazla pasar… ¿Por qué la anuncias?

—Señor, usted dijo que no quería ser interrumpido.

—No regañes a Carmen cielo, no tengo problema en esperar. —Con la mirada le indiqué a Carmen que se retirara—. ¿Cómo te fue con el abogado? ¿Te dijo algo de su paradero?

—Está en Tailandia, el abogado me trajo unos documentos que tengo que leer. —Quería cambiar el tema, ya estaba empezando a incomodarme—. ¿Cómo les terminó de ir en el almuerzo? —Al parecer mi madre entendió y cambió el tema.

—Bien, Billy quedó de hacer una comida en su casa cuando llegue Jake. —Duramos un buen rato platicando, y decidimos salir a tomar un café, hacía un tiempo que no charlábamos tanto. La pasé bien, hablamos de cosas banales, trivialidades, hasta que mi madre no pudo aguantarse más y comenzó con el mismo tema de siempre…

—Edward, hijo, estoy muy preocupada por ti, sé que estás sufriendo y ya es hora de que pases la página. Trata de comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, puedes conseguir una buena muchacha que te haga feliz y comenzar nuevamente.

—Mamá, por favor… No empieces, ¿sí? Ya lo intenté una vez y no resultó. Mi vida está hecha un caos por haberme dado esa oportunidad, a veces quiero intentarlo pero estoy muy dañado, dolido, todo fue mi error. —Bajé mi cabeza, me dolió profundamente decir eso…

—Hijo… —Tomó mi cara entre sus manos— No puedes pasar toda tu vida con amantes furtivas de cama en cama, empieza de nuevo.

—No puedo… todo fue mi culpa.

—Primero debes perdonarte a ti mismo, si no lo haces, serás infeliz por el resto de tus días.

Luego de eso, regresé a la oficina y ella a la casa con el chofer, me sentía mal porque sabía que ella sufría por mí.

El resto de los días los pasé en modo automático, hacía las cosas por inercia. El jueves, Emmett entró a mi oficina como un huracán hablando de miles de cosas.

— ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a invitarme a tu casa donde todos son ridículamente felices? —Envidiaba la felicidad de mi hermano y su esposa. Tiempo atrás llegué a pensar que conmigo sería igual…

— ¡Iremos a una fiesta! Hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, no acepto un no como respuesta.

_¿Tiempo en familia?_ Eso era lo que menos quería. Emmett era un grandulón pero demasiado inocente y buena persona para mi gusto.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, así que olvídalo, y ya déjame solo que necesito trabajar.

El viernes por la noche estaba sentado en mi cama, la habitación estaba oscura, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Horas antes había encontrado el anillo que en algún tiempo usé… Lo contemplé por varios minutos, no sabía exactamente porqué lo guardaba, cada vez que decidía botarlo, por alguna razón, no lo hacía.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! No te escondas, ¡vamos a la fiesta hermano, no seas aburrido! —Respiré profundamente, guardé el anillo, terminé de vestirme, y bajé para recibir a Emmett.

—Ya deja de gritar idiota, tengo vecinos… ¿A dónde vamos? —Ambos nos adentramos en el ascensor para bajar.

—A una fiesta de graduación, una amiga me invitó, ya verás que la vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

—No, la fiesta es en una discoteca muy buena. Nos vamos a divertir, ya verás.

Con tedio seguí a Emmett en mi auto. Varias veces estuve tentado a desviarme y no asistir a la estúpida fiesta pero luego recordé que si hacía eso, mi hermano me haría blanco de sus bromas pesadas.

El lugar estaba infestado de niñitos recién graduados. Estacionamos los autos y Emmett comenzó a llamar a una chica, supongo que a quien lo invitó.

— ¿Caroline? ¡Hey, Caroline! ¡Hola preciosa, felicidades! —Yo estaba un poco rezagado de mi hermano, quien abrazó a su amiga a su muy particular manera; desvié la vista hacia la chica que la acompañaba, era muy linda, pero me sentí extraño cuando la vi, era una sensación diferente.

_Es linda._ —Pensé, y de inmediato me sorprendí porque ya había dejado de tener ese tipo de opiniones sobre las mujeres. Era raro ya que si no la veía bien no podía decir si era linda o no, pero igual lo pensé. La chica en cuestión me miró y parecía algo incómoda. La presentaron con Emmett, y luego se fue con otros chicos mientras mi hermano me presentaba a su amiga, Caroline.

Una vez en la fiesta, debo decir que me sorprendí, el ambiente era bastante bueno, no salía a bailar desde unos meses atrás, así que aproveché y bailé con las locas ex universitarias que, en su mayoría, estaban borrachas.

Estaba en la barra tomando un trago, ya había planeado llevarme a una de estas chiquillas para pasar la noche cuando vi a una chica bailar, me gustó, no pude verle la cara pero esa era la indicada. _¡Esa es la ganadora de la noche!_

Decidí observarla un rato más, y me gustó lo que vi, bailó con varios chicos, hasta con mi hermano. Las luces y la gente no me dejaban verla bien. Cuando el DJ anunció un baile de no sé qué, aproveché para acercarme a ella, no la vi cuando estábamos afuera así que tal vez llegó después que nosotros.

Me estremecí cuando la toqué, pero pensé que era por el alcohol, la recorrí con mis manos y me gustó lo que sentí. Al principio lo hice con cautela para ver si la chica se dejaba o no, pero como permitió mis caricias seguí con lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando tomé su pecho entre mis manos, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro, olía divinamente. Necesitaba llevármela de ahí rápido, ella me guió hacia algún lado, nuestros cuerpos chocaron, nos rozamos profundamente, y su gemido me puso a mil.

Sin evitarlo acaricié su oreja con mi boca, ambos lo disfrutamos pero luego hubo un apagón en el lugar y, entre los empujones de la gente, la chica fue alejada de mí. Cuando volvió la electricidad miré hacia los lados buscándola por largo rato, pero no la vi, o mejor dicho, no sabía bien cómo era… Me dirigí a la barra un tanto molesto, y pedí un trago. Necesitaba aplacarme un poco.

— ¿Cullen? No imaginé encontrarte aquí. —Alcé la mirada y vi que el _bartender_ que me sirvió el trago era Owen, un chico que frecuentaba el gimnasio, tenía mala fama, su trabajo era drogar a las chicas para que, al quedar inconscientes, las violaran y así cobraba una cuantiosa suma. Nunca me gustaron ese tipo de cosas, además, el chico nunca me agradó.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Owen?

—Ya sabes… Trabajo.

—Sí, claro.—Alguien lo llamó y se dirigió al otro extremo de la barra.

Escuché la voz de mi hermano y me giré a verlo, hablaba con la chica que le presentaron cuando llegamos. Ella se sentó en la barra, pero no me vio, pidió algo de tomar y siguió con la cabeza baja. Iba a pedir otro trago cuando vi que Owen la miraba, y no me gustó. _Planea hacerle algo a la chica_.

— ¡Hey, Owen! Sírveme otro trago… —Cuando se acercó a mí aproveché para decirle algo—: No te metas con la chica… —Tal vez no era mi problema, pero ella se veía inocente y ese infeliz no debía hacerle daño.

— ¿La quieres para ti? —Sus ojos brillaron ansiosos esperando que hiciera una oferta.

—Sabes que no le entro a tu negocio, solo déjala en paz. —Seguí tomando mi trago cuando escuché una voz, claramente ebria, que hablaba muy cerca.

—Hola hermosa… —El hombre estaba detrás de la chica pero ella no prestó atención, el sujeto la tomó y sacudió por el hombro fuertemente haciéndola girar en el banquillo.

— _¡Aaaahh!_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame tranquila! —Se quejó, hasta su voz sonaba inocente, me enfurecí y tuve que intervenir.

—Suelta a la señorita, te dijo que la dejaras tranquila. —Yo mismo retiré la mano del borracho del hombro de la chica.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa, amigo? Anda contigo, ¿o qué? Porque si es así te informo que no eres el único, la he visto bailar con todos _toooda_ la noche excepto conmigo. —Conocía a ese tipo de hombres, que borrachos eran agresivos, los viernes por la noche frecuentaban el ring de boxeo.

—Deja de faltarle el respeto a la señorita, y ¡lárgate! —grité. Me molestaba su actitud hacia la chica, solo quería asustarlo para que se largara, no debía iniciar una pelea en el lugar.

La muchacha estaba de espaldas a mí, se quedó unos segundos pensando y luego volteó pero como estaba muy cerca cayó entre mis brazos, y me miró… Sus ojos eran grandes, expresivos, color chocolate. Me gustaron, eran intensos… No dijo nada, solo me observó y luego de unos minutos comenzó a ruborizarse… Eso me prendió mucho más…

—Ho-hola… —Se aclaró la garganta, se alejó de mí y, sin ganas, tuve que soltarla—. Emm, gracias por salvarme de ese patán. —Miraba el piso, lo más probable es que estuviese apenada, su cara roja la delataba.

—Hola. —Pensé que me miraría pero no lo hizo, así que tomé su barbilla y la alcé para que me mirara—. Así es mejor… Hola, soy Edward Cullen… ¿Estás bien? —Aún seguía bastante roja, por un momento me perdí en sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Soy Isabella Swan.

Iba a decirme algo más pero en ese momento llegó otra chica con la que había bailado.

— ¡Isabella! Ya conoces a mi amigo… —Me miró como esperando que le dijera mi nombre, pero no lo hice.

—Sí, Amanda, lo acabo de conocer.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces guapo, bailamos otra vez? —Sin esperar respuesta, me jaló hasta la pista de baile. Entre tanta gente perdí de vista a Isabella, bailé un par de canciones y luego fui a la barra nuevamente en búsqueda de ella pero no estaba, tal vez se había ido, así que le pregunté a un chico que estaba en ese momento atendiendo.

—Sí, creo que la vi irse a los baños, Owen la acompañó, parece que se sentía mal o algo así. —Corrí hacia los baños._ ¡Maldito!_ Ya sabía lo que tramaba, esperaba llegar a tiempo. Busqué en el baño de hombres pero no había nada, me atreví a entrar al de mujeres y estaba vacío, le pregunté a uno de los trabajadores del local y me indicó un pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera, me fui por ahí y a lo lejos los vi…

Owen tenía a la chica en brazos, al parecer estaba inconsciente, y junto a él estaba el tipo borracho del cual la defendí, este saco un sobre con lo que supuse era dinero y lo puso en el bolsillo de Owen mientras le entregaba a la chica.

— ¡Suéltala! —Al verme se asustaron, Owen corrió hasta mí.

—Cullen no me dañes el negocio, si quieres con la muchacha puedo dejártela a buen precio, pero tienes que esperar a que él termine. —Mi furia se acrecentó y lo golpeé justo en la nariz, lo tomé de la camisa y le di unos puños más, nunca fue bueno defendiéndose así que tenía ventaja. Una vez en el piso, lo pateé varias veces, hasta que noté que ya estaba sangrando, lo tomé del pelo e hice que me mirara.

—Te dije que no te metieras con la chica ¡maldito infeliz! —Unos golpes más y estaba inconsciente. Me di vuelta hacia el otro tipo que parecía temblar. Con paso firme llegué hasta él, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero ella estaba en sus brazos y no daba señales de despertar—. Tú decides amigo, o me la das y te pierdes, o te hago puré como hice con Owen.

—Tra-tra-tranquilo amigo, ten… es toda tuya. —Me la entregó.

—Ahora… ¡piérdete! —Y como el cobarde que es, salió corriendo—. ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella reacciona! —La llamé varias veces pero no respondía, no sabía qué hacer así que decidí llevarla conmigo. No podía entrar a la fiesta con ella en esas condiciones. La coloqué en el asiento trasero de mi auto, y me dirigí a mi apartamento. _No le avisé a Emmett… bueno, luego le digo_.

Al llegar a mi apartamento la recosté en el sofá, y comenzó a quejarse, estaba reaccionando, abrió los ojos pero parecía aturdida.

—Hola… ¿Me recuerdas?

—¿Qué? —Se escuchaba como si le costara hablar y no centraba su mirada en algo fijo, intentó pararse pero no pudo.

—No te leventes, aquí estás segura, no te haré daño, voy a la cocina y te prepararé un café. —No sabía si con eso se le pasaría o no, pero al menos podía despertarla un poco más; sin embargo, cuando intenté dárselo forcejeó conmigo y se echó el café encima manchando su hermoso vestido, unos segundos después cayó en la inconciencia nuevamente.

La subí a mi habitación y le quité el vestido, tenía buen físico —me gustó—, pero no era el momento para eso, no era el tipo de hombre que se aprovecharía de una situación como esa.

Como no tenía nada femenino en mi closet, le coloqué una camisa mía y la acosté en mi cama, tomé unas almohadas y una cobija y bajé a la sala pensando en cómo terminó mi noche… Traje a una chica que está en mi cama pero no por las razones correctas. Reí por lo irónico de la situación.

En la mañana subí a ver si ya había despertado pero no, estaba profundamente dormida y me quedé un rato observándola. Parecía estar tranquila, era realmente hermosa, acaricié su cabello. Era raro ver a una mujer con mi ropa amanecer en la cama de mi habitación. Solo una lo había hecho… _Cómo me hubiese gustado que mi esposa…_ Detuve el pensamiento ahí, no quería recordar el dolor nuevamente.

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que aun guarda el misterioso anillo..._**

**__****_Como siempre gracias a todas..! En el capitulo anterior nombre a algunas, pero olvide algunas... Debo darle las gracias inmensas a Daniela Guadalupe Enriquez Lujan quien nos colaboró con el banner del grupo (Nena muchas gracias, eres la mejor del mundo mundial ;) _**

**Y también gracias a Maha El Zein , si olvide nombrar alguna nuevamente pido disculpa  
**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	9. La Nueva

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**Capitulo Beteado por Pichi Lg (Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

_**-La nueva-**_

&::&

—_Eres un… —Se abalanzó sobre él para darle una bofetada, pero Edward fue más rápido y detuvo su mano. La tomó de la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y le dio un beso. _

_Al principio Bella no correspondía y se retorcía bajo sus fuertes brazos buscando soltarse, pero luego de unos minutos no pudo aguantarse más y abrió su boca para permitir mejor el beso… un beso que a ambos los tomó por sorpresa…_

&::&

Minutos…segundos que marcan la diferencia y siembran un largo y espinoso camino de dudas. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto duró aquel beso, donde ambos forcejeaban por tener el control de la situación.

_¿Por qué hago esto? _—Pensaba él

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —Pensaba ella.

Al final tuvieron que separarse para buscar un poco de aire, los dos estaban agitados, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Bella no quería hablar, solo quería irse, estaba muy apenada por la forma como correspondió al beso. _¡Dios, cada vez que me besa lo hace mejor!_

Edward estaba recostado en la pared, al igual que ella, y unos segundos después se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Señorita Swan, su jornada laboral ha terminado, puede irse. La espero mañana a las ocho treinta en mi oficina. Debe llegar antes para pasar por Recursos Humanos a firmar unos papeles, y por su carnet. Yo le entregaré unas llaves electrónicas, le indicaré su oficina, y también le presentaré a su equipo de trabajo. —Su mirada seguía en el piso, Edward tampoco sabía qué había pasado, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, se sintió apenado por sus acciones.

Bella se enderezó con dificultad, como él no la miraba comprendió que era el momento justo para huir; ella también miraba hacia abajo, creyó que nunca había contemplado tanto sus zapatos pero era lo único que quería ver en ese momento.

—Está bien, aquí estaré temprano…hasta mañana. —Con pasos apresurados o mejor dicho, prácticamente corriendo, salió por el pasillo, no tomó en cuenta el ascensor y decidió seguir hasta la puerta de las escaleras. Antes de perderse en ellas, él volvió a hablar.

—No olvide sus cosas señorita Swan, están sobre el escritorio de mi asistente.

Sin detenerse, llegó hasta la oficina, agarró sus cosas, se introdujo en el ascensor y cuando las puertas se cerraron soltó un largo suspiro, pensaba en aquel beso y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; sentía como, poco a poco, su vida se estaba complicando cada vez más. Al salir del edificio vio al chofer de Billy, ya había olvidado que estaría esperándola.

En el camino iba agotada, sus pies le dolían inmensamente y los sentía un poco hinchados. Buscó en su bolso su celular, no recordaba que estaba apagado, al encenderlo llegaron varios mensajes de texto y de voz, unos eran de Caroline pidiendo disculpas, y otros de Beth y Billy, pidiéndole que al finalizar el día les contara cómo le había ido.

Llamó primero a Beth para informarle que ya iba camino a casa, luego se comunicó con Billy y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo aparentando que todo había estado de maravilla, le dio las gracias en varias ocasiones y se despidió de él lo más rápido que pudo, marcó el número de Caroline quien contestó al primer timbrado.

— ¿Bella? ¡Qué bueno que al fin me llamas! Perdóname, por favor, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal —dijo de forma apresurada.

—Caroline… ¡Cálmate! No estoy molesta. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Nada, estoy en casa. He pasado todo el día esperando tu llamada… ¿De veras no estás molesta?

—No, tontita, debo admitir que estaba algo alterada. Ahora voy camino a casa, ¿puedes ir hasta allá? Necesito contarte cómo estuvo mi día. —Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Sucede algo? Te escucho extraña. ¿Qué te hizo Edward?

Un largo suspiro se escuchó por parte de Bella, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás. —En la casa te cuento.

Al llegar a la casa fue recibida por Beth, que la esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa y los brazos abiertos; al verla no pudo más, se arrojó en sus brazos y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran.

— Cielo… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? —Sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda y la abrazaba fuertemente, los segundos pasaron y no dijo nada más hasta que Bella calló sus sollozos en su pecho, luego tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró fijamente—. ¿Ya estás mejor? —Con sus pulgares limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Sí nana, no te preocupes, es solo que mi día estuvo muy agitado y estoy agotada.

Beth sabía que mentía, desde hace unos cuantos días notaba que algo pasaba; sin embargo, como Bella no le había dicho nada, no quería presionar la situación.

—Está bien cariño, ve a ducharte mientras yo te hago un té y lo subo a tu habitación junto con tu cena.

—Gracias. Tengo los pies hinchados, ¿tienes algo para eso?

—Sí, un poco de agua tibia con sales marinas y pasará rápido. —Dio vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, pero se detuvo y giró para ver a Bella que ya iba a media escalera—. Ten cuidado, tu hermana acaba de llegar y al parecer está de mal humor.

Al pasar por la habitación de Jessica, Bella pudo escuchar que varias cosas eran estrelladas contra las paredes, tiempo atrás se hubiese preocupado pero ya no, tenía suficientes problemas.

Llegó a su recámara, se despojó de su ropa y se dio una ducha, pasó varios minutos con los ojos cerrados bajo el agua recordándolo todo, con sus dedos recorrió sus labios recordando aquel beso.

Al salir, Caroline se encontraba sentada en su cama. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en su regazo, enseguida Caroline comenzó a tejer moños en su cabello como siempre hacía.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Te ves cansada.

— Me besó… y yo… correspondí, no sé qué es lo que me pasa con Edward.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste?

— ¿Estoy loca si te digo que sí?... Creo que debería renunciar, no creo poder soportar esa situación.

—Bellita, no puedes renunciar, no aún. Recuerda que tienes grandes planes que cumplir y ese trabajo te garantiza que tendrás dinero para logarlo.

Suspiró una vez más. —Lo sé, todo lo hago por dinero… es solo que esta situación con Edward… es como si se empeñara en hacerme sentir cosas que tengo prohibidas.

— ¿Prohibidas? ¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? Amiga deja de reprenderte, todo eso que estás acumulando dentro de ti va creciendo, y llegará un momento en el que no podrás detenerlo más y te aplastará como una bola de nieve.

—Lo sé Caroline, pero tengo muchas culpas encima como para… —Los golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron.

—Chicas, aquí les traje la cena, y tu té, Bella. —Sin decir algo más se retiró, dejándolas solas de nuevo.

—Debes decirle a Beth, está sospechando, sabe que algo te pasa. Hace un par de días intentó preguntarme algo.

—Esa es otra cosa por la cual me siento mal, nunca he tenido secretos con ella, y desde la graduación siento como si le escondiera un cadáver en mi closet.

— ¿Cadáver? Querrás decir una cosa divina llamada Edward Cullen —dijo entre risas, y comenzaron a cenar mientras Bella le narraba lo sucedido desde su llegada a la oficina.

—Bella, ¿no crees que ya estás bastante grande? No te estoy diciendo que estés enamorada ni nada de eso, es solo que…has pasado tanto tiempo portándote como monjita que el cuerpo te está pidiendo algo de acción. ¿Qué te parece si…

— ¡Ah, no! ¡No otra vez! —Bella no dejó que Caroline terminara de hablar puesto que ya sabía lo que se venía.

— ¿Qué, Bella? Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba decirte.

—Y no quiero saber, la última vez que escuché uno de tus planes terminé atando a la cama a mi nuevo jefe.

—Pero esta vez no es un plan, solo estaba pensando que tal vez… si las cosas se dan entre ustedes… pueden tener… ya sabes, una aventura casual, así le darás un gran respiro a ese cuerpecito.

— ¿Un respiro?

—Sí, ya sabes…alguien que te de besitos…te acaricie… y te lo…

— ¡Basta ya! No quiero seguir escuchando. —Bella se levantó de la cama con los oídos tapados como niña—. No te escucho, no te escucho.

—Vamos amiga, admite que es rico tener alguien que te abrace y que, con un solo toque, te vuelva loca. —Una risa, seguida de un largo suspiro, se escuchó por parte de Caroline. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga estaba tendida en la cama con los brazos abiertos, mirando al techo con una sonrisa que le pareció estúpida.

— ¿En qué momento dejamos de hablar de mi desastrosa vida y comenzaste a sonreír así?

—En ningún momento, es solo que ya nada va a opacar mi enorme felicidad. —Suspiró nuevamente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hey! ¿Te hiciste reflejos? Y tus uñas… ¡Wow! Perfectas y muy lindas…así que… alguien estuvo en la peluquería hoy. ¿Cuál es el magno evento?

—Él vuelve Bella, vuelve a mí.

— ¿Vuelve? ¿Quién?

—Jasper… vuelve mañana, su vuelo aterriza a medio día. —La cara de felicidad de Caroline no tenía otro significado.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan entusiasmada? ¿Acaso volvieron?

— ¿Cómo vamos a volver si nunca nos separamos?

— ¡Ok! Entonces, me perdí una parte de la historia. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, antes de que Jasper se fuera, hace año y medio, ustedes terminaron su relación… ¿En qué momento regresaron?

—Estás confundida amiga…

— ¿Confundida, por qué? Si mal no recuerdo, Jasper te pidió que se dieran un tiempo un mes antes de irse, luego te dijo que no quería continuar con la relación, y cuando tú te negaste fue que él planificó ese viaje, ya que quería poner tierra de por medio entre ustedes. _Mas por ti que por él _—Pensó Bella.

— ¡No quieras dañar mi felicidad solo porque tú no eres feliz! Las cosas no se dieron así, él se fue por sus estudios.

— ¡Auch! Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero quiero que sepas que no te digo esto por querer sabotear tu felicidad, solo quiero que no te hagas ilusiones con Jasper, ya es hora de que asimiles que su relación terminó.

— ¡Isabella Swan! ¿Desde cuándo te volviste egoísta y sin sentimientos? Jasper y yo nos queremos, y no va a haber algo que impida que seamos felices. —Se levantó y tomó su bolsa dirigiéndose a la puerta hasta que Bella la detuvo.

— ¡Caroline, detente! Lo siento, no quise molestarte con ese asunto, ya sabes que estos días no me ha ido muy bien.

—Bueno, ya que insistes. ¡No sabes lo emocionada que estoy! Mañana temprano voy a su departamento, tengo que decorar todo muy romántico. ¡Vamos a pasar una noche espectacular! Lo extraño tanto…

_¡Bipolar! —_Pensó Bella.

—Amiga, cálmate un poco. ¿No piensas que Jasper llagará muy cansado? Y tal vez querrá visitar a sus padres, recorrer de nuevo la ciudad, ver a sus amigos, tal vez. Estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, dale tiempo para que se establezca nuevamente. _Así podré tener tiempo de hablar con él…_

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Estás loca? Llevo dieciocho meses y seis días sin ver a mi novio, y antes de que preguntes, sí… llevo la cuenta. ¡Él debe estar igual de ansioso que yo! Por eso fui a la peluquería y a la manicurista, debo estar perfecta. Te pediría que me acompañes a comprarme algo lindo y sexy para la ocasión, pero tienes trabajo así que… me toca ir sola. ¡Con lo aburrido que es ir de compras sola!

Charlaron un rato más mientras terminaban la cena.

_Esta es otra cosa que debo agregar a mi lista de cosas pendientes, estoy segura de que Jasper no piensa igual a Caro_…

—Bueno, ya es tarde, debo irme y ya sabes Bella, mañana como toda una profesional. Si no quieres demostrarle nada y pretender que nada pasó esta tarde está bien, pero piensa lo que te dije, ¿sí? No es bueno estar solo.

Esa noche, Beth no llegó a su recámara como todas las noches, esa era la muestra de que estaba molesta porque sabía que algo le ocultaba. Bella no fue hasta su habitación ya que el cansancio pudo más que ella y cayó en sueños rápidamente.

_¡Vaya, qué día el mío..! Espero que mañana sea mejor, todo sea por el dinero…_

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, sacó de su closet una falda alta color negro junto con una camisa blanca y una pequeña chaqueta gris para combinar, vio entre sus zapatos y escogió unos de tacón alto abiertos delante de color gris con detalles negros; mientras tomaba los zapatos recordó aquella vez que su madre la obligó a usar tacones.

_***Flashback**__*_

— _¡Isabella Swan! ¿Qué es esa forma de vestir? ¿Se te olvida que vas a trabajar a la empresa? Me haces el favor y subes inmediatamente a vestirte de forma decente. _—Miró su ropa y no le pareció que estaba mal, sabía que lo que le incomodaba a Renée era que no llevara ropa fina, de marca, y zapatos altos.

—_Pero Renée, considero que estoy bien así. ¡No voy a vestir de otra forma para aparentar ser alguien más!_ —La mano de Renée encajó perfectamente en su mejilla, haciendo que esta quedara bastante roja por el golpe.

— ¿_No te das cuenta de que me avergüenzas? Acostúmbrate a estar siempre de punta en blanco, eres una Swan y te debes vestir como tal._

— _¡No quiero hacerlo! Sabes que odio los tacones y la ropa sofisticada, mi estilo es más sencillo. ¡No puedes obligarme!_

— _¿Ah, no? Te recuerdo que en esta casa tú solo te limitas a obedecer órdenes. ¡Si digo que te vistes mal, vas a tener que vestirte bien y punto_!

_***Fin del flashback**__*_

Y desde ese día dejó a un lado la ropa cómoda y sencilla por las faldas, vestidos y tacones altos. Al principio lo odiaba y se sentía disfrazada pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y aprendió que podía verse bien, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de que ese recuerdo se borrara de su mente.

Llegó hasta la cocina y Beth estaba preparando el desayuno, levantó la vista y le dijo un escaso y casi inaudible "buenos días".

—Buenos días, nana. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —La abrazó por detrás, sabiendo que tendría que contarle todo muy pronto.

—Bien. —Se soltó de su agarre para buscar algo en la nevera—. Te aconsejo que salgas ya mismo, el señor no tarda en bajar. Ya preparé tu desayuno para que te lo lleves y lo comas por el camino si quieres.

—Está bien. —Fue hasta ella, la abrazó y besó su frente—. Nana, sé que estás molesta conmigo, y tienes razón, pronto te diré qué es lo que me pasa, pero ahora no me presiones y no te molestes conmigo, no te preocupes.

—Bella, ¿qué no me preocupe? Llevas días muy extraña, y ayer llegaste y lloraste ¿Y aun así, quieres que no me preocupe? Tú no tienes secretos conmigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… las cosas han estado difíciles estos días, luego te contaré… Adiós.

Salió por la puerta de servicio para llegar más rápido a la cochera por su auto.

— ¿Huyendo tan temprano, Isabella?

No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era. —Charlie, no quiero pelear, así que déjame tranquila.

— ¿Dónde estás trabajando?

—Eso no te importa.

Con rapidez, Charlie la tomó del brazo y lo apretó fuertemente. — ¡Claro que sí me importa! No te ilusiones mucho con tu nuevo trabajo porque en cuanto descubra cuál es, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible porque te despidan, y de paso me hago el favor de darte tan mala reputación que nadie querrá contratarte.

— ¡Suéltame! Me estás lastimando. Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz.

— ¿Paz, Isabella? No… eso es algo que nunca tendrás. —La soltó y en seguida Bella encendió el auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión Swan. Respiró profundo y se convenció, aún más, de que el trabajo en Cullen Technology era la mejor opción para salir rápido de esa cárcel.

Cuando llegó a la empresa, estacionó su auto afuera ya que no sabía si tenía puesto en el estacionamiento. Al cruzar la calle, un Mercedes negro pasó frente a ella obligándola a detenerse, el vidrio polarizado bajó y Edward estaba ahí, al verla sonrió ladinamente.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino hasta la entrada de la empresa. Vio en la pizarra informativa del ascensor el número del piso de Recursos Humanos.

_Bien, piso ocho será…_

Al llegar, todos la veían de forma extraña. Pudo notar que al pasar cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la oficina principal para resolver los asuntos pendientes.

Se anunció con la secretaria, quien la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces, y le informó que debía esperar unos minutos. Tomó asiento, había varias personas ahí, pero como se sentía incómoda por sus miradas decidió prestarle atención a la canción que escuchaba una de las secretarias en su computador con volumen bajo…

"_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop "_

Sin importar que todos la estuvieran mirando, soltó unas risitas, esa canción le recordaba lo sucedido con Edward la noche de la fiesta.

"_This Friday night_

_Do it all again… This Friday night… Do it all again"_

Unos segundos después la atendieron, le tomaron la foto para su carnet y se lo entregaron enseguida. Al salir se dirigió hacia los ascensores, se sentía incómoda, las miradas indiscretas seguían.

— ¿Bella, eres tú? —Volteó y era Emmett, no lo había visto desde la fiesta.

— ¡Hola, Emmet! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo bien, pero… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí, desde ayer… Soy la nueva jefa del Departamento de Ventas.

—Así que eres "la nueva" de la que todos hablan. —Con una sonrisa misteriosa volteó a ver a los empleados que estaban pendientes de su conversación y, al ver que Emmett volteó a verlos, todos se comenzaron a mover de forma atropellada.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy, pero… ¿por qué lo dices de esa manera?

—Por nada, si vas a trabajar con el nazi, ya te enterarás. Y dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Caroline? No sé de ustedes desde el día de la fiesta; por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, esa noche me quedé con Caroline esperándote hasta que cerraron el local pero ya te habías ido, ella estaba muy preocupada. ¿Con quién te fuiste esa noche?

_Si supieras. _—Pensó. —Es una historia muy larga, pero cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu cargo en la empresa?

—Departamento de Comercio Internacional, eso quiere decir que vamos a trabajar juntos más seguido de lo crees. ¿Sabes? Es bueno que trabajes aquí, ya era hora de que a la oficina llegara alguien con aires nuevos.

Al llegar al piso de Presidencia, Bella se tensó y se armó de valor. —¿Vas con mi hermano?

—Sí… _Para mi desgracia._

—Yo también, entremos juntos entonces. —Bella dejó que el grandulón tomara la delantera, su pequeño cuerpo era opacado por aquella masa de músculos. — ¡Buenos días, Ed! Mira a quién traje conmigo. —Movió su cuerpo dejando el de Bella al descubierto.

—Señorita Swan, buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneció? ¡Qué puntual es!

_Contrólate Bella._ —Buenos días, señor Cullen. Si quieren, espero afuera mientras termina sus asuntos en Emmett.

—No, Bella, tranquila, yo solo vine a dar los buenos días, ya me retiro. Dile a Caroline que debemos planear una salida, la pasamos bien esa noche, ¿no?Bueno, yo los dejo. ¡Suerte!

—Tome asiento, señorita Swan. ¿Cómo le fue en Recursos Humanos?

Trató de que su voz saliera normal. —Bien, exceptuando el hecho de que todos me miraban de forma extraña y hablaban a mis espaldas. Ya firmé toda la documentación y me entregaron mi carnet.

Sonrió inmensamente y frotaba sus manos con malicia. —Eso es normal, es la nueva y tienen ciertos conceptos mal formados de usted, sobre todo siendo una dama tan hermosa y atractiva, eso hace que los chismes y rumores crezcan.

_¿Por qué me habla así? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan encantador cuando se lo propone?_

— ¿Ya está todo listo para que comience a trabajar?

—Sí, debo decir que eres más testaruda de lo que creí… eso me gusta. —Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla, con aires de "gran señor", tenía muchas ínfulas.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Pensé que después de lo que pasó ayer, no volverías, pero luego te vi esta mañana y pensé entonces, que si volviste era para hacer un montón de reclamos, pero no… aquí estas, frente a mí y no has mencionado nada de lo sucedido.

_¡No voy a caer en su juego! Mantente fuerte Bella._

—Señor Cullen, ayer no pasó nada importante, ambos somos adultos. ¡Deje de comportarse como un patético adolescente seductor! —Vio cómo su expresión se enfurecía pero no alcanzó a responder ya que Carmen abrió la puerta, tocando un par de veces.

—Señor, ya todos están reunidos en la sala de conferencias, solo esperan por ustedes.

—Está bien Carmen, adelántate y diles que ya vamos.

Sin esperar, Bella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando iba llegando a ella, él apretó fuertemente su trasero, lo que obligó a Bella a detenerse. Sintió tanto coraje que se volteó para darle una cachetada pero él fue más rápido y detuvo su mano a centímetros de su cara.

—No te atrevas Swan, y escúchame bien, nunca una mujer que yo haya besado ha dicho que no ha significado nada, tú no serás la primera.

Como pudo, liberó su mano del fuerte agarre. _ ¡Detenlo ya, Bella! O esto puede ponerse peor._

—Escúcheme usted a mí, señor Cullen. En estas oficinas yo soy una empleada, nuestra relación es netamente laboral, así que no use sus tácticas conmigo, este juego del seductor empedernido ya me está cansando.

Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta bruscamente dejando dentro de ella una bestia furiosa...

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward... Que aun esta en su oficina como un león enjaulado... _**

**_Gracias_****_ a todas por su apoyo incondicional..! Su apoyo es muy importante y me anima a seguir escribiendo, besos a todas, las quiero :)_**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	10. Presentaciones

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**Capitulo Beteado por Pichi Lg (Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

_**-Presentaciones-**_

Como león enjaulado, Edward caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su ira se acrecentaba. _¡Esa mujer…! Es…es ¡Ah! ¿Cómo se atreve a negarse ante mis insinuaciones? ¡Ninguna se había negado hasta ahora! ¿Qué le pasa?_ Esperó cinco minutos hasta que pudo calmarse y salir, seguía de mal humor pero lo estaban esperando. Llegó hasta donde estaban los empleados reunidos y, sin preámbulos, comenzó a ejercer su poder de dictador, como siempre.

—Señores, buenos días. Han sido citados aquí para hacerles la presentación oficial de la señorita Isabella Swan, la nueva jefa del Departamento de Ventas. —Al instante, varios murmullos se escucharon en la sala de conferencias. Edward estaba furioso, cerró los ojos, apretó su mandíbula y respiró profundo—. ¡Señores! ¡Hagan silencio de una maldita vez! Tengan claro que no les estoy consultando esta decisión, solo se las estoy informando, el que no quiera o se sienta incómodo, sírvase pasar por su liquidación.

Era evidente el descontento de los empleados, Bella lo notó pero no le pareció extraño, fue la misma reacción que hace años atrás tuvo que presenciar cuando Charlie informó a todos los empleados que su hija, de 16 años para aquel entonces, tomaba las riendas de la inmobiliaria.

—Todos deben estar a su entera disposición y deberán colaborar en lo que ella les pida. Esto es todo, los dejo con su nueva jefa, y no quiero chismes, comentarios ni nada que se les parezca, si no quieren pasar a engrosar la larga lista de desempleados de este país. —Todos estaban petrificados en sus lugares, habían sido amenazados de despido dos veces en menos de diez minutos. Sin embargo, esto tampoco le sorprendió a Bella, Charlie hacía lo mismo; ya estaba acostumbrada.

Al pasar cerca de Isabella, Edward habló en su oído, muy bajo para que nadie escuchara. —Espero que seas tan buena como dice Billy, al primer error, te despido. —Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la sala de juntas cerrando de un portazo.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre aquel espacio. _Bien Bella, es tu momento. _—Señores, buenos días a todos, como les dijo el señor Cullen, soy Isabella Swan y seré su nueva jefa, quiero… —De pronto, vio cómo un señor de mediana edad alzó la mano por lo que interrumpió lo que iba decir—. Dígame señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Harry Fields, señorita. No quiero ser descortés pero usted es muy joven, entienda que este es un departamento vital para la empresa, hay mucho trabajo aquí, siempre estamos bajo presión y necesitamos gente con experiencia y perdone pero… no creo que…

—¿Que tenga la suficiente experiencia y madurez para ponerme al frente del Departamento? —Vio cómo Harry y casi todos los demás empleados asentían—. Es normal que piensen eso… Es cierto que me gradué hace un par de días, pero también es cierto que desde muy temprana edad tomé las riendas de una empresa y lo hice muy bien hasta hace un par de semanas. Estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones y a trabajar con grupos más grandes que este. Como les dije, dirigí una empresa bastante grande, pero no se preocupen, yo no vengo aquí a intimidar a nadie, solo exijo de su parte el respeto que tendrán de la mía. — Hablaba con seguridad—. Bien, ahora quiero que cada uno me presente su currículo para saber con quienes voy a trabajar. ¿Quién era la asistente del jefe anterior?

—Yo señorita, mi nombre es Rita. —Era una señora entrada en años, en su cabello ya se dejaban ver unas cuantas canas, y sonreía tiernamente.

—Mucho gusto, Rita. ¿Sería tan amable de darme un recorrido por nuestro lugar de trabajo?

—Claro, con gusto. Sígame. —Ambas se dirigieron hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, Bella volteó para hablarle al resto de los empleados.

—En media hora nos reuniremos aquí otra vez.

Al salir se escuchó nuevamente la algarabía de los que quedaron dentro. —Perdónelos señorita, el hecho de que usted sea tan joven los incomoda, trabajamos mucho y muy duro, tanto que a veces no nos damos abasto.

—No se preocupe Rita, es entendible. ¿Me indica cuál es mi oficina?... Luego me muestra lo demás, quiero hablar con usted.

La oficina estaba totalmente vacía, solo un viejo escritorio y un par de sillas.

—El señor Cullen mandó que la oficina fuera acondicionada como usted disponga señorita, por eso está así, la estábamos esperando.

—Bien, eso lo haremos después. Quiero que me diga cómo es el ambiente aquí, quién es bueno, quién no lo es, qué problemas tienen… En fin, un análisis detallado de todo. —Vio cómo la cara de la muy cálida Rita se desfiguró de horror.

— ¿Piensa hacer despidos?

—No, Rita; no es eso. —Tomó una de sus manos para inspirarle confianza—. Sí tengo pensado hacer varios cambios, más no hacer despidos… a menos que alguien lo merezca realmente. Por ejemplo, me llama mucho la atención que siendo un departamento con tanto trabajo y tantas responsabilidades tenga tan pocos empleados; vi más trabajadores en Recursos Humanos. Lo que quiero es crear estrategias para mejorar el ambiente de trabajo, eso es todo.

Vio cómo la señora se relajaba. —¿De verdad, piensa hacer eso? Nuestro antiguo jefe no tomaba en cuenta nuestras inquietudes, solo nos ponía a trabajar como máquinas, por eso muchos han perdido el amor por su trabajo.

—Eso es lo que yo quiero corregir. Por experiencia sé que, mientras mejor sea el ambiente, más efectivo y eficiente se vuelve el trabajo; si el trabajador está feliz y cómodo su trabajo, va a ser mejor cada día.

—¡Vaya! Nunca habíamos tenido propuestas como esas pero, ¿para qué los currículos?

—Como les dije, para saber con quienes voy a trabajar. Si vamos a trabajar juntos, hay que conocernos, ¿no? Además, tal vez los empleados tengan más habilidades que nos ayuden a hacer nuestro trabajo mucho mejor.

Durante un rato, Rita estuvo hablando con Bella y poniéndola al corriente de todo, luego fue a la sala de juntas, donde estaban todos revolucionados en búsqueda de sus fichas. Muchos le preguntaron qué hablaba con "la nueva", como le decían; sin embargo, no dijo nada y se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina.

Juntas se sentaron a revisar y Bella le pidió que tomara notas. Había gente con estudios y especializaciones; descubrió que tenían mucho potencial. Estaban concentradas cuando unos pequeños toques las distrajeron, era Carmen.

—Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen le enviará las llaves electrónicas y otros implementos de trabajo; llegarán en un momento, y también le manda decir que con esta tarjeta puede comprar lo necesario para su oficina, que todo corre por cuenta de la empresa —dijo colocando un sobre con una tarjeta a nombre de la empresa y se marchó nuevamente.

Un rato después, regresó a la sala de juntas, donde todos parecían más calmados aunque estaban en incertidumbre.

—He revisado cada uno de sus currículos y pude ver que son un equipo bastante preparado. Sé que este Departamento tiene muchas fallas, es por eso que quiero escuchar sus propuestas, dudas e inquietudes; así, juntos, podemos armar una gran propuesta que será presentada al señor Cullen para que se hagan las modificaciones necesarias. —Tomó asiento—. Como ya le dije a Rita, no vengo a despedir a nadie, vengo a mejorar las cosas para que trabajemos mejor.

Todos estaban atónitos, ningún jefe anterior había escuchado sugerencias, propuestas o inquietudes que pudieran tener; eso les inspiró confianza y se abrieron un poco más con la nueva jefa. Uno por uno fueron exponiendo su opinión mientras Rita y Bella tomaban nota de todo. Así se fue toda la mañana. Edward no apareció más, así que estaba tranquila. Escuchó muchas quejas e incomodidades, lo cual le preocupó bastante; hasta se atrevió a pensar que le habían entregado un Departamento de Ventas en crisis.

—Bueno, debo decir que la situación es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Necesito que armen equipos de cinco personas para que juntos elaboremos una propuesta que nos permita solventar los problemas que tenemos. Mañana nos reuniremos aquí nuevamente para planear todo, ya pueden retirarse a su hora de almuerzo.

Todos estaban entusiasmados y habían bajado la guardia; uno a uno fueron agradeciendo. Al salir todos, Rita, que estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Bella, posó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Bien hecho señorita, le aseguro que todos están entusiasmados con su propuesta.

—Esa es la idea, necesito reunirme con el jefe de Recursos Humanos para reevaluar los sueldos, hay muchos que no ganan lo que deberían de acuerdo a sus capacidades, y quiero tratar también lo de los aumentos, fue una de las quejas más sonadas.

—Yo me encargo de pautarle una reunión. ¿Va a salir a almorzar?... Si quiere, podemos hacerlo juntas. —Iba a responder que sí cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Vio en la pantalla y era Caroline, ya había olvidado que Jasper llegaba.

—Dime, Caroline.

—Amiga, te necesito, es urgente. ¿Estás en tu hora de almuerzo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Jasper ya llegó?

—Aún no. Su vuelo se retrasó por mal tiempo y, al parecer, fue cancelado hasta mañana. Necesito que vengas a mi casa para que me ayudes a escoger unas cosas que compré; aparte, necesito tu opinión sobre la decoración del departamento de mi Jazzi.

—Está bien, ya salgo para allá. —Colgó, tomó sus cosas y vio con cara de disculpa a Rita—. Lo siento Rita, pero tengo un compromiso urgente. Mañana almorzamos, ¿sí?

—No se preocupe, váyase tranquila. —En el ascensor se encontró con Emmett.

—¡Bella! ¡Aún respiras! Has revolucionado la empresa, todos hablan de ti.

—De la nueva…

—Sí, has causado revuelo, ya hasta inventaron que eres ex convicta. —Estalló en risas.

—¿Tengo cara de eso? —rio igual que Emmett—. Solo espero que las cosas me salgan bien.

—Debo decir que eres el personaje más nombrado en los pasillos. ¿Cómo se portaron los estresados?

—¿Estresados?

—Sí, aquí cada departamento tiene su apodo, te explico… Las de Presidencia son las operadas, los de Jurídica son los estirados, los míos son los alocados —_Igual que tú, _pensó Bella—, y los tuyos son los estresados, los otros departamentos también tienen apodos.

Bella no pudo evitar reír. Al llegar al lobby de la empresa vio cómo se le quedaban viendo, lo que confirmó lo dicho por Emmett.

En su auto iba pensando lo sucedido en la empresa. Tenía grandes planes y, al parecer, las cosas iban a funcionar bien; también pensó cómo comunicarse con Jasper, era evidente lo emocionada que estaba Caroline y estaba casi segura de que él no regresaba con ánimos de volver con ella.

Una vez en su casa, la recibió en la sala, ordenó que les llevaran el almuerzo y subieron a la recámara.

—Bella, mira todo lo que he comprado… Este vestido me encanta…es el indicado, ¿verdad que sí? —El vestido era muy… ¿revelador? Era todo de encaje con transparencias, bastante corto y bien escotado.

—¡Wow! Está hermoso… bastante sexy, sin duda llamarás su atención… ¿Ya hablaste con él?

—Sí, hablamos. Le dije que quería decorar su apartamento, ya que tiene mucho tiempo fuera de él y me dijo que sí, ya tengo a unos empleados trabajando en eso, pero necesito que me ayudes a decorarlo, tú eres buena en eso. —Bella quería estudiar Diseño de Interiores pero Charlie no se lo permitió, tenía talento para eso.

—Entonces, ¿entre ustedes todo va a ser como antes? —Quería cerciorarse antes de que se siguiera ilusionando.

—Mejor, amiga… mejor. Ahora dime… ¿qué color es mejor?

—¿Por qué compraste el mismo vestido en tres colores diferentes?

—Porque los tres me gustaban, y como estaba indecisa y no tenía una opinión imparcial, me los traje todos para que me ayudes a decidir.

—Bueno, pues… los tres están magníficos, pero... ¿el verde no es color favorito de Jasper?

—Sí, por eso me lo traje también… bueno, el verde será. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue?

—Bien, tengo bastante trabajo que hacer, el Departamento es un caos, pero voy a solucionarlo todo, ya verás.

—¿Y, Edward?

—Igual de idiota, como siempre, se las está dando de seductor. —Sin embargo, Caroline estaba muy concentrada en sus vestidos como para prestarle atención. Jasper era la única razón por la que el tema de Edward pasaba a segundo plano. _Espero que todo esto sea verdad y no sufras otra vez… Tengo que comunicarme con Jasper…_

Luego de almorzar y planear la decoración del departamento de Jasper, regresó al trabajo. Quedó de encontrarse con Caroline en una mueblería del Centro luego que saliera del trabajo.

Una vez en la sala de juntas comenzó de nuevo con la faena junto con los trabajadores. A las tres de la tarde, Edward la mandó a llamar, quería presentarle a una ejecutiva de la empresa y, sin muchas ganas, se dirigió hasta Presidencia.

Al llegar, Carmen le informó que estaba ocupado, que esperara un poco. Unos minutos después vio a una chica salir, su nombre era Bree, trabajaba como secretaria en el Departamento de Ventas, ya habían sido presentadas y Bella era buena recordando el nombre de sus empleados. La chica salió agitada, un tanto despeinada y arreglando su falda, sus mejillas rojas y su maquillaje corrido demostraban claramente lo que había pasado adentro.

Bella no supo por qué esto la hizo molestar, una ira que no comprendía surgía desde el fondo de su ser. La chica, al verla, se sintió evidentemente apenada y, con la cabeza baja, le dijo que Edward la esperaba.

_¿Será que estaban…? ¡Es una estúpida! Contrólate Bella, no caigas en provocaciones_.

Cuando entró, Edward estaba en el baño; al salir, la encontró sentada frente a su escritorio, y sonrió con malicia, como era de costumbre.

—Señorita Swan, que placer verla otra vez. ¿Cómo estuvo su almuerzo?

—Hable rápido señor Cullen, estoy trabajando.

—¿Está de mal humor? Bueno, por si le interesa saber, el mío estuvo exquisito, comí tanto que estoy algo agotado. —Bella sabía que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido.

—¿Me llamó para eso?

—No, la llamé para presentarle a una de las ejecutivas de la empresa. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo esta mañana, aparte de eso, ya envié a su oficina las llaves electrónicas, las firmas de los bancos y un teléfono para uso exclusivo de los asuntos de la empresa. En cuanto a su oficina, Carmen tiene el número de un decorador bastante bueno.

—Gracias, pero de decorar mi oficina me encargo yo. ¿Dónde está la ejecutiva? Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer. —En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y una mujer castaña, con un vestido rojo bastante corto, muy pagada de sí misma, entró.

Literalmente se arrojó a los brazos de Edward, ignorándola completamente. Bella sentía cómo se hundía en la silla de la rabia tan extraña que sentía al ver tantos arrumacos.

_¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Y, esta quién es? ¿Por qué lo besa y lo agarra de esa manera?_ _¿Y esas risitas qué?_

Como ya no soportaba la escena, aclaró su garganta para recordarles que ella estaba ahí, y Edward volteó a verla con una sonrisa cínica.

—Discúlpenos, señorita Swan. Por un momento olvidé que usted estaba aquí. —Esas palabras hicieron que Bella estallara por dentro de la ira—. Le presento a la señorita Tanya Roberts, ella se encarga de las relaciones sociales y publicitarias de la empresa. Tanya, ella es Isabella Swan, la nueva jefa del Departamento de Ventas. —Tanya alzó su ceja y la veía de arriba hacia abajo, como haciéndole un escáner.

_¿Tanya? Qué feo nombre. ¿Y, por qué me mira así?_

Por educación, le ofreció su mano. —Mucho gusto, señorita.

Con una sonrisa, evidentemente hipócrita y forzada, Tanya correspondió. —Igualmente, señorita… —Vio a Edward buscando recordar el apellido.

—Swan, querida… Isabella Swan.

—Igualmente, señorita Swan, bienvenida a la empresa.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta donde se encontraba la mano de Edward que estaba aferrada a la cintura de la fulana.

—Bien, si no es más, me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer. —_¡Es un idiota, un idiota! Primero me restriega en la cara que se acaba de acostar con la estúpida secretaria, y ahora me desfila a esa… ¡Zorra!_

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y tratar de olvidar lo que pasó. En un instante que aprovechó para tomar agua, le preguntó a Rita por la secretaria que vio salir de la oficina de Edward.

—¿Por qué me pregunta por ella, señorita? —Ya sabía por dónde venía…

—Por nada en especial. _—¡Porque es una estúpida!_—. Es solo que la vi salir de la oficina de Presidencia un tanto… digamos que… en una forma un tanto inadecuada. —Rita bajó la mirada fingiendo leer unos documentos—. Rita, respóndame. ¿Usted sabe algo?

—Señorita, no quiero pasar como chismosa, pero todos sabemos que ella… ella es…

—¿Qué? Dígame qué.

—Se le facilita al señor Cullen.

_¡Claro que lo hace! Es otra zorra más…_

—¿A qué se refiere? Hable claro.

—Bueno… ella es su espía, transporta información para el señor Cullen.

_Claro, ella se acuesta con él mientras le da información… es… ¡Ugh!_

::&::

A las cuatro y media se estacionaba detrás del auto de Caroline, seguía de pésimo humor, y se reflejaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

—Nada, luego te cuento, dediquémonos a remodelar el apartamento, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una hora después salían con los muebles necesarios para la remodelación.

—¿Fuiste al departamento a verificar que todo quedara como te dije?

—Sí, ya compré también las pinturas que me dijiste, y te traje ropa para que no ensucies esa que traes puesta.

A la media noche, ambas agotadas y llenas de pintura, miraban con orgullo la obra terminada.

—¡Muchas gracias, Bella! A Jasper le encantará, estoy segura. Todo te quedó perfecto, los cuadros, los muebles, la combinación de colores… ¡Todo! Creo que te equivocaste de profesión, si tu padre viera esto, estoy segura de que se arrepentiría de haberte obligado a estudiar otra cosa.

En efecto, el departamento estaba perfecto… Bella imprimió toda su ira en aquel trabajo; sin embargo, todavía guardaba en su mente la mano de Edward aferrada a la cintura de aquella fulana…

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...Que es muy buen jefe con las secretarias..._**

**_De nuevo gracias a todas por su apoyo, reviews, y followers..._**

**_**Besitos de colores para todas**_**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	11. Un mal necesario

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**Capitulo Beteado por Pichi Lg (Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

_**-Un mal necesario-**_

Blusa negra, minifalda de flecos color ladrillo, zapatos negros con aplicaciones anaranjadas, comprados la última vez que salió con Caroline, cabello recogido en una cola alta, maquillaje ligero y una gran sonrisa reflejada en el espejo. Esa mañana, al levantarse, se juró que todos los días sonreiría y se propondría tener el mejor día de todos.

Bajó a la cocina y Jolin le informó que Beth había salido al mercado, tomó su desayuno en silencio y se marchó.

Antes de salir de la mansión vio cómo de una camioneta color negro, un hombre, ya entrado en años, dejaba a Jessica aparentemente inconsciente en la acera; inmediatamente puso el freno de mano y bajó del auto a socorrer a su hermana.

—¿Qué hace con mi hermana? —preguntó, pero el hombre al percatarse de su presencia solo arrojó unos billetes, corrió a su camioneta y se fue a toda velocidad—. ¿Jessica? ¿Estás bien? —No lo estaba, olía a alcohol, y un maquillaje grotesco se corría por su rostro. Unos minutos después, Fausto llegaba en el auto con Beth.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le pasó? —Beth tomaba el rostro entre sus manos y verificaba si tenía pulso.

—No sé nana, un hombre vino en una camioneta y la dejó aquí.

—Fausto, hay que llevarla dentro. Bella, cariño, ve a tu trabajo, si algo pasa yo te aviso, voy a llamar al médico.

La mirada de Bella seguía en Jessica que era llevada en los brazos de Fausto. Un profundo dolor se instaló en su ser, no supo en qué momento su hermana se había convertido en ese bulto que no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Una vez en su auto, respiró profundo y decidió calmarse, así que retomó la sonrisa y los buenos pensamientos. En el camino llamó a Caroline, en un día normal debería estar dormida, pero con la llegada de Jasper lo más probable sería que ya estuviese despierta y planeando el proceder del día.

—¡Hola Bella! ¿Cómo amaneces? —Sonaba algo agitada.

—Bien amiga, ¿estás haciendo ejercicio a estas horas?

—Sí, tengo un día agitado y necesito mucha energía. ¿Ya vas a tu trabajo?

—Sí, ya voy en camino, no sabes la escena que tuve que presenciar antes de salir de casa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Iba saliendo cuando un hombre, en una camioneta, arrojó a Jessica en la acera, estaba inconsciente y olía mucho a alcohol. El hombre, antes de irse, arrojó unos cuantos billetes, no sabes el dolor que eso me causó.

—Bella, no te preocupes por eso, recuerda que es una desagradecida, no debes arruinar tu día por eso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal. Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con Jasper?

—Sí, me dijo que el vuelo que le asignaron llega como a las seis, así que tengo que comprar una cena maravillosa… ¿Crees que Beth pueda cocinarme algo?

—Claro, ve a la casa y habla con ella. ¿Ya ultimaste todos los detalles?

—Sí, dentro de una hora voy al centro comercial a buscar unas cosas.

—Qué bien. Te deseo mucha suerte, que todo salga bien con Jasper.

En la oficina, el aire era distinto, todos parecían más calmados, las tensiones habían bajado un poco, las propuestas que recibió por parte de los empleados fueron bastante provechosas, y ya estaba comenzando a sentirse cómoda con el grupo de trabajo.

—Rita, comunícate con la secretaria del señor Cullen, pídele una cita para el final de la tarde. Hoy mismo presentaremos la propuesta para mejorar el Departamento de Ventas.

—Ya mismo me ocupo de eso, señorita. ¿Desea que llame a algún empleado que se encargue de hacer las presentaciones de la propuesta?

—No, creo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos nosotros mismos, así podremos expresar mejor lo que queremos.

—Perfecto. ¿Para cuándo quiere la cita con el decorador que trabajará en su oficina?

—¿Decorador? No es necesario, yo misma me encargaré de eso.

No lo había visto en toda la mañana, y eso la mantenía intrigada. Quería verlo, aunque sea de lejos; por eso, con la excusa de ultimar detalles de la reunión con Carmen, se dirigió hasta presidencia. Conversó un rato con ella, y de vez en cuando observaba la puerta, pero él nunca salió, ni un ruido se escuchaba.

Unos minutos después, Tanya salía de la oficina de Edward, llevaba un vestido color beige, zapatos altos del mismo color y un abrigo de rayas. Al verla, se sorprendió un poco y la vio de arriba hacia abajo, como lo había hecho cuando fueron presentadas. Su sonrisa hipócrita surgió y se dirigió hasta ella.

—¡Isabel, querida! —Un sonoro beso fue estampado en su mejilla.

—Isabella, mi nombre es Isabella, que no se te olvide… querida. —Lo último fue dicho con un tono irónico.

—Discúlpame, soy mala recordando ciertos nombres. ¿Vienes a ver a Eddie?

—No, solo vine a consultar algo con Carmen.

—¿Y, cómo te va en la empresa? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo de maravilla. Ya tengo que irme, con permiso.

¿_Vienes a ver a Eddie? ¿Eddie? ¡Estúpida! La odio… Eso me pasa por andar buscando lo que no debo._

Bella almorzó con Rita en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la empresa. Ella pagó la cuenta y Rita, muy apenada, le comentó que la hora del almuerzo era un tanto difícil para la mayoría ya que, como no contaban con un comedor, tenían que comer fuera.

—Esa puede ser otra propuesta… El edificio es bastante grande, creo que se puede acondicionar un área para que funcione como comedor y así pueden ahorrarse ese dinero que gastan a diario en el almuerzo.

—Es buena idea. Muchos nos veríamos beneficiados, pero no creo que el señor Cullen lo acepte.

—No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

Al llegar a la oficina, aún estaba un poco vacía, ya que no todos habían vuelto del almuerzo. Caroline la llamó para comentarle cómo iban las cosas.

—Ya tengo todo listo. Estoy en el centro comercial comprándome algo de lencería. ¡No sabes las cosas tan sexys que me compré! Y unos zapatos que ¡me encantan! Voy a enviarte una foto para que los veas. Ya hice la cita en la peluquería, y cuando salga voy a tu casa a buscar la comida, le encargué a Beth el pastel de chocolate favorito de Jasper.

—Tienes todo calculado. —Estaba en la que sería su oficina viendo por la ventana, de espaldas a la puerta—. ¿Vas a buscarlo al aeropuerto?

—No, él tomará un taxi hasta su departamento y yo estaré ahí esperándolo.

—Bueno, avísame cuándo nos podemos reunir—. Sentía una presencia extraña tras ella.

—Está bien, amiga, tal vez no estaremos disponibles un par de días pero yo te aviso.

Sonrió y colgó, al voltear chocó con Edward que estaba muy cerca de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Me asustó! ¿Qué hace ahí parado?

—Viéndote… Me informaron que pediste una reunión para el final de la tarde.

—Sí, tengo varias propuestas para mejorar la situación en la que se encuentra este Departamento.

—¿Propuestas, Swan? Te has tomado atribuciones rápidamente.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso de que me estoy tomando atribuciones? Soy la jefa del Departamento así que puedo, y estoy en todo mi derecho de hacer los cambios que sean necesarios.

—Así que la dulce Isabella ya sacó las garras. De una vez te informo que todo tienes que consultarlo conmigo. Tú podrás reinar en estas cuatro paredes, pero yo mando en esta empresa, así que no creas que accederé a todos tus caprichos.

—¡No son caprichos! —Rápidamente se alejó de él—. Solo quiero mejorar las condiciones laborales de los trabajadores. ¿Sabe cuántas quejas recibí ayer? ¡Muchas! Las cosas no funcionan del todo bien, y eso no es correcto cuando se trabaja en un emporio como este. Es evidente que algo o alguien de la administración de la empresa lo está haciendo mal.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi trabajo? —Nuevamente Isabella había logrado ponerlo de malas. En realidad él había ido a su oficina solo para verla, ya que también se sentía algo extraño porque no la había visto en lo que iba de día.

—¿Cuestiona usted el mío?... No me subestime señor Cullen. No quiero problemas. Sé que en las decisiones importantes usted es quien tiene la última palabra, pero no pretenda que trabaje en unas condiciones no muy adecuadas.

—Tienes una habilidad impresionante para ponerme de mal humor.

—¡Ah! Así que ahora el señor está de mal humor. Estoy segura de que alguna secretaria está disponible para alegrarle el día, o la misma señorita Roberts puede hacerlo.

La sonrisa cínica volvió a su rostro, tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enrolló en su dedo.

—¿Celosa?

Bruscamente apartó la mano de su cabello.

—No me toque, deje…

—¿Interrumpo? —Emmett los miraba desde la puerta, y de forma reprobatoria se dirigió hasta Edward—. ¿Hermano, tienes un momento?

Ambos salieron de la oficina. —Vamos a tu oficina Edward, quiero hablar contigo. —En el ascensor iban callados, Edward pensando en Bella y Emmett pensando en lo que vio en la oficina.

—¿Y a ti, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—No te metas con ella.

—¿Con quién?

—Edward, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Sé lo que haces con cuanta mujer guapa entra por esa puerta, así que mantente dentro de tus pantalones y deja a Bella en paz.

—¿No me digas que le eres infiel a Rose con Isabella?

—No seas idiota hermano, nunca he engañado a mi esposa. Te estoy diciendo esto porque conozco a Bella, sé que es una buena muchacha y no se merece que juegues con ella.

—¡Por favor! Yo no estoy interesado en ella, ni siquiera la tomo en cuenta.

—¿No la tomas en cuenta? Y, entonces, ¿qué fue eso que vi hace un momento?

—Nada, deja de ser tan paranoico, al final de esta tarde tengo una reunión con ella, al parecer está jugando a la ejecutiva estrella. Ven a la reunión para que veas que no tengo el más mínimo interés por ella.

—Hermano, por favor…

—Por favor, nada. Emmett, ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ella. Si tanto miedo tienes de que le haga algo, ven esta tarde a la reunión, así podrás cuidar de la pobre e indefensa Isabella.

Con decepción, Emmett bajó la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

::&::

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ya reaccionó?

—Sí, las muchachas me ayudaron a darle un baño, le hice un poco de sopa y se durmió nuevamente.

—¿Y, qué dijo el médico?

—Le tomó unas muestras de sangre y le dio unas medicinas naturales para tratar de limpiar su sangre; también le indujo el vómito, según él, la mezcla de drogas que tenía en el cuerpo pasaría más rápido de esa manera.

—¡Dios santo! Nana, ¿qué ocurre con ella? ¿Charlie y Renée ya saben?

—No he podido llamarlos, aunque estoy casi segura de que Jessica no querrá eso.

—Nana, por favor, permanece al pendiente de ella, ¿sí? Esta situación ya me está preocupando.

—Bella, hija, tú concéntrate en tu trabajo. Jessica va a estar bien. —Colgó y se quedó pensando en su hermana.

—Señorita, ya las presentaciones están listas, solo esperamos que las revise y las apruebe.

—¿Eh? Sí… ya voy.

—¿Algún problema?

—Sí, una situación familiar… Vamos a revisar las presentaciones… ¿Los presupuestos ya están listos?

—Sí, ya todo está listo.

—Entonces, tráigame toda la información para revisarla, yo la espero aquí. —Recibió un mensaje en su celular, se trataba de una foto enviada por Caroline donde mostraba sus zapatos. Recordó que debía contactar a Jasper, así que marcó su número pero nada, su empeño fue en vano. Decidió dejar el tema a un lado y prestarle atención al trabajo.

—Rita, creo que hicimos un trabajo estupendo, encárgate de arreglar la sala de juntas y avísame cuando el señor Cullen esté ahí.

Una hora más tarde caminaba decidida rumbo a la sala de juntas. Pensaba que los únicos presentes serían Edward, Carmen, Rita y ella pero no, para su sorpresa Tanya y Emmett lo acompañaban. Este último hablaba por teléfono y sonrió ampliamente al verla.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Espero que no le moleste que haya invitado a mi hermano y a la señorita Roberts a la reunión.

_Con Emmett no hay problema, pero ella… habiendo tantas sillas vacías tenía que sentarse justo al lado de él…esto va a ser difícil…_

—No, ninguno. ¿Cómo estás, Emmett?

—Muy bien, Bella. Le dije a mi Rose que saldría temprano hoy, pero preferí venir a esta reunión, me interesa saber lo que vas a proponer.

—¿Rose?

—Sí, mi esposa. Un día de estos te la voy a presentar.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer amistad y comenzar con esto? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —Volteó a ver a Tanya, quien de inmediato sonrió de forma descarada. Bella respiró profundo.

—Está bien, ¿Rita, está todo listo?

—Sí, señorita. En seguida reparto los documentos.

—Bien. Como ya saben, se me ha encargado dirigir el Departamento de Ventas. Sostuve una reunión exhaustiva con todos los empleados y he descubierto una serie de problemas e irregularidades que deberán ser corregidas para lograr el buen funcionamiento de nuestro trabajo.

—Vaya al punto, Swan. No se extienda. —Con fastidio y sin interés, Edward hojeaba los documentos—. Recuerde que no tengo tiempo.

—¡Pues, tendrá menos tiempo si sigue interrumpiendo! —Aclaró su garganta y siguió hablando. Todos estaban atentos. Media hora después, ya casi terminaba su presentación—. Bien, como verán, estos cambios serán enfocados en el beneficio de los empleados y la mejora de los procesos y rendimientos. En las carpetas que les han sido entregadas encontraran un presupuesto aproximado de los gastos necesarios.

Todos observaban los papeles en silencio hasta que una pequeña risa en forma de burla se escuchó.

—¡Ja! Tenías razón querido, la chica juega a la ejecutiva modelo.

—Pues a mí me encanta la propuesta, de hecho, quiero implementar algunas en mis oficinas. Claro, si no te molesta Bella. —Estaba muy nerviosa, durante toda la presentación Edward no le quitó los ojos de enciman logrando que su confianza se fuera al caño.

—¿Está loca, Swan? ¿De verdad cree que voy a gastar todo esto solo para hacer más felices a los empleados? Ellos están aquí para trabajar y al que no le guste o se sienta incómodo pues, puede irse. —Se levantó de la silla con la carpeta en la mano, se dirigía a la puerta—. Su propuesta no está aprobada, Swan. Y si no puede trabajar en esas condiciones bien puede pasarme su renuncia.

—¡No te atrevas, Edward! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Es injusto lo que dices! Sabes muy bien que muchas de las cosas propuestas por Bella ya te las había dicho papá, el dinero no es impedimento.

—Ya hablé, hermano. No hay vuelta atrás. ¿Nos vamos, Tanya? Y usted, Swan, ya sabe qué hacer en caso de que no le guste mi decisión. —Antes de salir tiró los documentos a la papelera. Bella estaba petrificada no podía creer lo que había sucedido, y su estado empeoró cuando vio a Tanya acercase con una sonrisa hipócrita, deteniéndose justo frente a ella.

—¡Ops! Lo siento querida, más suerte para la próxima. —Imitó la acción de Edward de tirar la carpeta a la basura.

Emmett observaba en silencio lo sucedido. En su mente trataba de comprender por qué Edward fue tan grosero con ella. —Lo siento cariño, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que se haga todo lo que quieres.

Sin dar respuesta, fue a su oficina, aun vacía, se encerró en el baño y dejó correr las lágrimas. _¿Y ahora qué les diré a todos? Les prometí que lo conseguiría todo… ¿Qué clase de jefa voy a ser si no puedo con esto? No puedo seguir así… esto es más fuerte que yo._

—¿Está bien señorita? —Rita había presenciado todo. Bella esperó unos minutos para calmarse y responder.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Abrió la puerta, buscó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Se marcha? Todos están ansiosos por saber qué pasó.

—Mañana hablaré con ellos, debo irme. _—¡Dios, qué cobarde eres, Bella!_

—¿Va a renunciar?

—Sí. No puedo con esto. Es evidente que el señor Cullen hará hasta lo imposible por arruinar mi trabajo, con eso los perjudicados serán ustedes así que es mejor que me vaya. —_¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde!_

Rita comenzó a hablar pero Bella salió antes de poder escucharla. No sabía qué hacer, estaba deprimida. Siempre era igual, deseaba refugiarse en un lugar tranquilo y seguro pero ese lugar no existía. No quería ir a su casa así que se detuvo en el primer centro comercial que vio, se sentó en un banco cerca de una fuente y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

—_¡Qué tonta he sido! ¿Por qué desde un principio no acepté la ayuda de Billy? Edward tiene razón… estoy jugando a la ejecutiva estrella. Creo que tendré que ceder, ya no quiero regresar a casa. Contaré cuánto dinero tengo y buscaré una habitación pequeña, tiene que ser económica, no puedo gastar mucho dinero, o tal vez puedo irme a un hotel, o puedo llamar al señor Cannon y pedirle información sobre departamentos en venta… ¡Eso es!_

Buscó el número en su celular y, con una voz dulce, pidió el favor. Quedaron en que la llamarían pronto. Al terminar la llamada, su celular se apagó por falta de batería_. _Se compró un helado y quiso dar una vuelta por el lugar, se detuvo en una zapatería y a su mente vino el recuerdo de Caroline, según ella, el stress y la depresión en las mujeres se quitaba comprando un lindo par de zapatos… _¡Qué diablos, voy a probar!_

Bella no era compradora compulsiva, pero no pudo evitar salir con tres cajas. Compró unos zapatos tacón alto negros, con correa roja, unas sandalias negras con gris, y otras bajas de color rosa con un lindo diseño de cadenas doradas. No se sentía mejor, pero sí le sirvió para distraerse.

No midió el tiempo que pasó en la tienda. Ya había oscurecido así que con sus nuevas adquisiciones partió rumbo a casa o, como le gustaba llamarla, prisión Swan.

Pensó que su día iba a mejorar ya que estaba a punto de terminar pero no, al pie de las escaleras estaba Charlie.

—Isabella.

—Charlie. —Esas parcas palabras ya eran rutina entre ellos. Sin levantar la vista siguió su paso escaleras arriba, pero se detuvo a medio camino ya que Charlie mencionó algo con lo que no contaba.

—Antes de venir a casa recibí una llamada, era para ti. Al parecer no pudieron localizarte en tu celular, así que llamaron a la empresa, pero ya que no estás en la oficina me tomé la libertad de atenderla. Era el señor Cannon. —Charlie vio como Bella detenía el paso, se tensaba y alzaba la vista—. No sabía que estabas interesada en un departamento, supuse que era un error. —Sonrió con malicia—. Hablé con el señor Cannon y le expliqué que era una pataleta tuya, ya sabes que él es muy conservador con el tema de la familia. Me aseguré de que no puedas adquirir ninguna propiedad y también aproveché para que corriera la voz, así que si estas planeando irte pues no lo tendrás tan fácil. ¡Ah! No sabes las buenas opciones que tenían para ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías derecho.

—Aquí la que no tiene derechos eres tú, soy tu peor pesadilla y de aquí no podrás huir.

Bella sabía que tenía las de perder, por eso, como siempre, decidió callar y subió hasta su habitación. Dejó las bolsas en la cama, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha, estuvo bastante tiempo bajo el agua pensando.

Salió del baño con un albornoz morado, buscó su teléfono y le conectó el cargador. Al encenderlo recibió un mensaje de Caroline, quien le había enviado una fotografía de la decoración de la mesa donde cenarían ella y Jasper; esto la hizo sonreír un poco, su amiga se esforzó en la decoración.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Jessica. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y vio que Beth tomaba la temperatura de su hermana, entró y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bastante mejor, la fiebre ha bajado. ¿El señor habló contigo? Vi que estaba esperándote.

—Sí, habló conmigo, luego te cuento. Tengo algo de hambre, ¿podrías prepararme algo?

—Sí, voy a la cocina, te preparo algo y te espero en tu habitación. —Al salir, Jessica comenzó a moverse.

—Tranquila Jess, vas a estar bien. —Posó su mano sobre su frente y la sintió un poco caliente.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —Parecía desorientada, con sus manos apartó el cabello de su rostro.

—Esta mañana un hombre te dejó tirada allá afuera. —Vio como sus ojos se abrían de la impresión.

—¿Quién me encontró? ¿Papá y mamá lo saben?

—Yo te encontré, iba saliendo en mi auto cuando vi cómo te dejaban en la acera, estabas inconsciente… ¿Jessica, qué pasó? ¿Por qué llegaste en ese estado? —Bella se atrevió a tomar su mano, hacía muchos años que entre ellas no había un roce, pero Jessica la retiró.

—¿Y, qué quieres? ¿Qué te agradezca? ¡Pues no voy hacerlo, no es de tu incumbencia lo que pasa en mi vida!

—¡Jessica, por Dios! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe cuando veo como un hombre te deja tirada inconsciente en la acera? ¡Estabas drogada! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —Se levantó de la cama y se colocó justo frente a ella.

—Sí, eso significa que en esta familia no eres la única que usa drogas hermanita. Deja de hacer el papel de santa porque no te queda, tú eres la menos indicada para juzgarme porque, aunque todos creen que eres un blanca paloma, yo sé que no es así. —Jessica imitó la acción de levantarse—. Tú eres la menos indicada para juzgarme cuando tienes un pasado tan turbio.

—No estamos hablando de mí. —Miles de recuerdos venían a su mente—. Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de la droga.

—Sí, claro que lo sé, no tienes por qué recordármelo. ¡Eso lo aprendí el día que los encontré a ti y a mi hermano inconscientes por una sobredosis! —Bella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio viéndose a los ojos. Con el dedo índice golpeaba el pecho de Bella haciéndola retroceder—. ¡Por tu culpa la familia se arruinó! ¡Por tu culpa mi vida es un infierno! ¡Por tu culpa nada está bien en mi vida! ¡Por tu culpa todo me sale mal!

—¡Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de culparme por todo lo que sale mal en tu vida y empieces a culparte a ti misma! —Con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas respiró profundo y se atrevió a decir algo que nunca había dicho en voz alta—. Es evidente que ante tus ojos yo soy una desgracia, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes Jessica, es hora de que crezcas y madures de una buena vez. Seth solo fue una víctima de Charlie y Renée fue solo una marioneta en sus manos, al igual que tú y yo. La familia esta cimentada sobre una caja llena de mentiras, muchas cosas están guardadas bajo el tapete donde nadie las ve. Tú me juzgas pero no sabes por todo lo que he pasado.

—¡Por Dios, Isabella! No uses ese tonito de miseria, eso no funciona conmigo. La muerte de nuestro hermano fue un gran golpe para esta familia, pero la muerte de tu querido Mike terminó de destrozarnos. ¡Tú los asesinaste a ambos! Por eso tuvimos que irnos de Forks. —Eso provocó que Bella le diera una cachetada a su hermana tumbándola sobre la cama.

—¡Tú! Mocosa inmadura. ¡No sabes nada! El día que decidas crecer entenderás muchas cosas, algún día te diré toda la verdad.

—¡No tengo nada que entender! Cuando huimos del pueblo por tu causa me obligaron abandonar mi vida, mis costumbres, mis amigos, ¡y todo por ti! ¡Nadie se detuvo a preguntarme si quería abandonarlo todo!

—¡Yo no soy culpable! No de todo lo que tú piensas, pregúntales a tus queridos padres la verdad, quiero ver si son tan valientes para decírtelo todo.

—¿Y qué podrían decirme? ¡Nada que yo no sepa ya! Deja de mentir.

—No estoy mintiendo. —Respiró profundo nuevamente—. Solo pasé por aquí para ver como estabas, no fue nada agradable verte así esta mañana. —Se marchó de la habitación con la certeza que su hermana no se detendría hasta que estuviera totalmente arruinada. Beth ya estaba en su habitación, había escuchado todo así que solo abrió sus brazos y dio todo su apoyo a Bella.

—No pensé que le dirías eso a Jessica.

—Yo tampoco, pero era necesario.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

—Sí, de hecho te debo una explicación por lo sucedido estos días. —Y fue así como Bella le contó a su nana todo lo sucedido con Edward.

—Nana, por favor, dime algo… no te quedes callada. —Beth no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante el relato, tenía una certeza y estaba segura que Bella aún no veía las cosas con claridad.

—Estás enamorada…

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

—No te lo estoy preguntando… ¿Estás consciente del gran peligro que corriste esa noche? ¡Debieron haberte drogado! Además, estás enamorada de ese hombre y por lo que me dices, no me parece que sea lo mejor para ti.

—Nana, por favor, no estoy para que me regañes. Cuando tenga la oportunidad le preguntaré al señor Cullen sobre lo sucedido esa noche. Como te dije, tenía planeado hacerlo el día que fui con Caroline a su departamento.

—Cariño, sé que no conozco a ese hombre y que, por lo tanto, no debo juzgarlo, pero presiento que no es bueno para ti. ¿Estás muy enamorada?

—Yo no estoy enamorada.

—Bella… te conozco. Sé que lo estás, solo que no lo quieres admitir. Puedes engañar a todos, pero a mí no. —Bella sabía que Beth tenía toda la razón. En efecto, ya sentía algo por Edward, no sabía muy bien qué era…pero algo sentía por él.

—Bueno, como sea. De todas maneras, mañana voy a renunciar y no lo veré más. —Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿En serio piensas renunciar? ¿No crees que es algo muy inmaduro de tu parte? Si lo que quieres es independizarte no vas a lograrlo siendo tan débil. Te estás dejando dominar por tus sentimientos, debes ser más racional y empezar a tomar las riendas de tu vida.

—Sí voy a renunciar. ¡Edward me descontrola! Juega con mi tranquilidad, mi cordura y mis nervios, es… ¡es desesperante!

—Tu padre también es un hombre difícil.

—Sí, pero a él puedo soportarlo, a Edward… Edward me intimida, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no puedo explicar lo que me pasa.

Y con esas palabras, Beth confirmaba que su niña estaba enamorada. —_¡Dios! Solo quiero que si ese hombre no es para ella… lo apartes de su camino, no quiero verla sufrir más…_

A la mañana siguiente se vistió con unos pantalones de Jean, blusa negra con brillantes, zapatos y chaqueta azul, recogió todo su cabello y colocó un maquillaje ligero sobre su rostro. En el camino iba pensando qué le diría a Billy. —_¡Por mi cobardía, Billy se decepcionará de mí!_ _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?... _A mitad del camino su celular comenzó a timbrar, era Caroline, cosa que le pareció extraña.

—¿Caroline? ¿Pasó algo?

—No pasó nada, es que necesito que me ayudes, es urgente.

—Dime en que te ayudo.

—Ayer olvidé comprar comestibles, solo me encargué de la cena y el postre, pero no conté el desayuno y Jasper ya se despertó. Ahora se está duchando y no tengo nada que prepararle… ayúdame. ¿Puedes comprar algo y traérmelo?

—Está bien, va ser algo muy sencillo o sino puede que tarde un poco.

—¡No! Algo sencillo está bien, cuando llegues envíame un texto, no quiero que se dé cuenta que me traes el desayuno, por favor.

—Bien, como quieras. —Se detuvo en una panadería y compró unos _croissant_, crema de queso para untar, jugo de naranja y café. Minutos después, una risueña, muy sonriente y casi desnuda, Caroline, con una camisa que supuso era de Jasper, recibía lo que había comprado.

—¡Gracias, Bella! Te debo una. Luego te cuento como me fue anoche, ahora márchate antes que baje y te vea aquí.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a su amiga tan feliz.

Llegó temprano a la oficina, y Rita ya la esperaba en el pasillo.

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella.

—Buenos días, Rita. ¿Ya llegaron todos?

—No, todavía es un poco temprano, pero el señor Cullen ya está en su oficina junto con el señor Emmett. ¿Todavía sigue con la idea de renunciar?

—Es un hecho Rita, no quiero que por las desavenencias entre el señor Cullen y yo ustedes se vean perjudicados. Acompáñeme hasta presidencia, hablaré con él primero.

En la oficina estaban Edward, Emmett y Tanya, quien vestía pantalón beige, blusa gris, y chaqueta oscura de combinación. _¿Ella aquí, otra vez? ¿Es que no tiene oficina?_

—Buenos días. ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor Cullen?

—Isabella, querida, estamos un poco ocupados. Si quieres pide una cita para que Eddie pueda atenderte más tarde.

_¿Eddie? ¡Dios, qué ridícula!_

—No es necesario Bella, podemos salir un momento mientras ustedes hablan.

—¡Pero, Emmett! Estos documentos son importantes, ella puede esperar.

—¿Edward? —Emmett estaba ceñudo y miraba a su hermano, quien no había emitido palabra y miraba fijamente a Isabella.

—Está bien, hablaré con usted ahora mismo.

—¡Edward, esto es más importante! —Una Tanya furiosa trataba de aparentar calma.

—¡Ya hablé Tanya! Sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan. Esto puede esperar, así que te pido por favor, te retires.

_¡SÍ! Por fin la puso en su lugar…_

Así que no le quedó otra opción que retirarse de la oficina.

—Bueno, yo también me retiro. — Emmett se disponía a retirarse cuando Bella lo detuvo con su mano.

—No, mejor quédate, no tardaré mucho. Señor Cullen vine a presentarle mi carta de renuncia.

—¿Renuncia? Lleva unos cuantos días aquí. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

_¿Motivo? ¿Te parece poco lo que ha pasado? ¡Es un cínico!_

—Es evidente, señor, que las relaciones entre usted y yo no van por buen camino. Tenemos nociones completamente distintas y no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, con eso los más afectados serán los empleados, así que prefiero retirarme antes de causar algún inconveniente o problema mayor.

—¡Usted no puede renunciar, Swan! —Se levantó de la silla y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella.

—¡No le grites, Edward! —Emmett odiaba cuando su hermano se comportaba de esa manera; sin embargo, Edward no le prestó atención, sus ojos seguían en Bella.

—A Billy no va gustarle nada tu decisión.

—Mis asuntos con el señor Black no son de su incumbencia.

—Está bien, no voy a insistirle. Está usted despedida.

—Es una lástima Bella, me hubiese encantado trabajar contigo. —Emmett no quiso rebatir la decisión de Edward pues sabía que sería inútil. Además, Bella parecía muy convencida, solo la abrazó tan fuerte que ella pudo sentir como sus huesos tronaban—. Disculpa a mi hermano, es un idiota.

—Bueno, no siendo más, hasta luego. —Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo fijamente, quería conservarlo en su memoria, tal cual era. Antes de colocar su mano en la perilla, Edward la sujetó del brazo, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración en su oído.

—No te vayas… —Fue solo un pequeño susurro, estaba segura que Emmett no lo había escuchado. Su piel estaba totalmente erizada. —_No debo llorar, no debo llorar…_

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para cruzar otra palabra ya que un ligero toque en la puerta los detuvo, era Carmen, quien anunciaba la llegada del gerente del banco. Sin mucho ánimo, se soltó de su agarre y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? —La voz le era algo familiar, era el gerente del banco Alemán; ya había trabajado con él mientras estuvo en la inmobiliaria, era una muy buena persona.

—Señor McFarland, qué sorpresa verlo aquí.

—La sorpresa es mía. ¿Estás trabajando aquí, querida?

—Sí, la señorita Swan trabaja para nosotros… Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen, presidente de la compañía.

—Mucho gusto, Edward. No sabes lo afortunado que eres de tener a Isabella en tu compañía.

Bella estaba confundida. No entendía por qué Edward había dicho eso, cuando segundos atrás acababa de aceptar su renuncia.

Por media hora, Edward platicó con el gerente, mientras ella, confundida, solo sonreía y asentía. Por otro lado, Emmett trataba de entender la actitud de Edward. —_Algo le pasa con la chica… pero no sé qué es… ¿Cómo es que hace un segundo aceptó su renuncia y ahora dice que aún trabaja con nosotros?_

—No tiene por qué darme garantías, señor Cullen. Quiero que la señorita Isabella sea nuestra intermediaria puesto que en los próximos meses estaré de viaje y no podré asistir a todas las reuniones. Confío plenamente en ella. Debo confesar que venía con intenciones de rechazar nuevamente la oferta, pero viendo que tienen a la señorita Swan en sus filas pues, estoy plenamente seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

—Lo siento señor McFarland, pero ya no…

—No se preocupe, si usted quiere que la señorita Swan sea su representante, así será. ¿Tiene algún problema, Swan? —Su rostro cambió, rogaba porque ella aceptara y no estropeara el contrato.

—Cla-claro, no hay problema. —Charlaron un rato más hasta que por fin el dichoso gerente se retiró con Isabella, quien iba con la excusa de acompañarlo hasta la salida.

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? Isabella no te agrada, ¿cierto?

Edward estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos viendo por la ventana. —La verdad es que no, esa chica tiene algo que no termina de convencerme, me desagrada.

—Y, entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste al banquero que ella trabajaba para nosotros?

—Emmett, el mundo de los negocios es muy voraz, no da tregua. Llevo casi cinco años intentando conseguir este contrato. Ese señor tiene fama de ser un hueso duro de roer, así que ella, sin quererlo, fue la carnada para que el pez mordiera el anzuelo… Hay que ser astuto, Isabella es un mal necesario.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es algo así como la muerte… es dolorosa pero necesaria para que otros nazcan. ¿Comprendes? Ella y yo no congeniamos, pero nuestra unión es necesaria para llevar a cabo este gran negocio.

—¡Ja! ¿Así que ahora dependes de ella? Deberías conocerla fuera de estas cuatro paredes, es una buena mujer, no la lastimes, hermano. —Salió de la oficina pensando que las cosas entre Isabella y Edward irían más allá de una relación laboral. —_Es inevitable para ambos, algo se viene entre estos dos… lo sé… lo presiento…_

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward..._**

**_Miles de _****_gracias a todas por su apoyo, reviews, y followers.._**

**__****_Disculpas por el retraso... pero he tenido unos días complicados.!_**

**_*Besitos de colores para todas**_**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	12. El brindis

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**Capitulo Beteado gracias a Pichi Lg (Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

_**-El brindis-**_

_Está científicamente comprobado que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar…_

Viernes por la tarde y la empresa ya estaba casi vacía. Edward en su oficina pensaba en Bella, algo había en ella que lo ponía de malas.

—_¿Por qué estoy comportándome de una manera tan infantil? Cada vez que estoy frente a ella me comporto como un estúpido idiota._

Sin pensar muy bien que hacía se dirigió hasta la oficina de Bella. Todo estaba en silencio. —_Tal vez aún esté en su oficina._ —Pero no tuvo suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Estrelló su puño contra la pared para liberar un poco la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

Desde el incidente de la mañana no la había visto nuevamente ya que el señor McFarland sostuvo una reunión con ella donde explicaba los pormenores del contrato entre ambas partes. Antes de salir, detuvo el coche en la portería y preguntó al vigilante por ella.

—Se fue temprano señor. Salió al medio día, iba siguiendo el carro de un señor y después de eso, no regresó.

Retrocedió el coche y se dirigió a su oficina, revisó en la base de datos de la empresa pero no la habían actualizado aún, así que se dirigió hasta Recursos Humanos y buscó en el archivo hasta que encontró su ficha; anotó su dirección y teléfono, y también tomó nota de la empresa inmobiliaria donde había trabajado, quería investigarla para obtener más información de ella.

Vio la hora, aún era muy temprano para ir a su cita de los viernes en el gimnasio, así que fue hasta su departamento a cambiarse la ropa, salió del edificio y manejó sin un rumbo en específico. El gimnasio no estaba abierto a esa hora. —_¡Demonios! Creo que ella está volviéndome loco… ¿Cómo diablos llegué a su casa?_

No fue consiente de dónde estaba hasta que vio el auto de Bella dentro de la casa, estacionado cerca de la puerta principal.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, Bella estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa porque iba a salir nuevamente.

—¿Vas a salir? Creí que invitarías a Billy a la casa para comentarle lo de tu renuncia. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo?

—Sí, voy a salir. De hecho, ya voy un poco tarde, y no he hablado con Billy todavía, no estoy loca para invitarlo a la casa, eso es correr el riesgo de que Charlie y él tengan un roce y prefiero evitarlo. —Vio como Beth bajaba la cabeza un poco decepcionada. —Pero si quieres que lo llame y lo invite a que venga más tarde pues… ¡Elizabeth Flint! ¿Cuándo vas a hacer de Billy mi nuevo papi?

—¡Isabella... respétame! No te metas en tema de adultos… Y, no me desvíes del tema, ¿cómo fue tu renuncia?

—No hubo tal.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no renuncié nana. Bueno, mejor dicho sí, pero luego resultó que no.

—Explícate.

—Nana, ahora no tengo tiempo. Prometo contarte todo cuando vuelva, ¿sí? Solo te adelanto que no estoy desempleada. —Tomó su bolso y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

—No te entiendo nada. Por favor, llega temprano para que hablemos.

—Sí, prometo llegar temprano, voy a verme con Jasper.

—¿Jasper Coleman? ¿El ex novio de Caroline? ¿Qué no estaba de viaje?

—Sí, pero ya regresó, y al parecer ya son novios otra vez o bueno, al menos eso piensa Caroline. Si me necesitas llamas a mi celular. —Beth estaba al pie de las escaleras, dio un beso en la frente de Bella y la abrazó, justo en ese momento entraba Renée.

—Isabella, pasan los años y no pierdes esa mala costumbre de mezclarte con la servidumbre.

—Renée, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, y deja en paz a Beth.

—Cariño, no discutas por mí… ¿Desea algo de cenar, señora?

—Sí, una ensalada de frutas estaría bien. Súbelo a mi habitación.

Antes de salir, Renée habló nuevamente. —¿A dónde vas con esa ropa? Creí que ya habías aprendido a vestirte medianamente decente. —Llevaba un pantalón negro, camisa de tirantes gris, un pequeño chaleco manga larga color negro, y sus tan adoradas Converse.

—No creo que te importe a donde vaya, más bien deberías dejar de estar pendiente de mí, tanta preocupación va sacarte muchas arrugas. —Se marchó sin darle tregua para que respondiera, sabía que tocando el tema de las arrugas bastaba para apaciguarla, ya que Renée gastaba una fortuna en inyecciones de bótox y tratamientos antienvejecimiento.

Partió en su auto rumbo al lugar en donde se vería con Jasper. Edward la vio salir de la casa y, en seguida corrió hasta su auto para no ser visto.

—_¡Pareces un chiquillo! Se ve tan distinta con esa ropa… parece una adolescente._

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, era Tanya pero no quiso contestar así que desvió las cuatro llamadas e ignoró el centenar de mensajes que recibió de ella, para no perder de vista el carro de Isabella.

—¿_Tanya, otra vez? No quiero hablar con ella ahora… _La siguió hasta que la vio detenerse en un pequeño parque, no muy lejos de su casa—. _¿Qué hará aquí _ —Se estacionó en un lugar apartado y la siguió a una distancia considerable. Durante el camino no perdía de vista su trasero—. _¡Vaya Swan! Parece que sabes mover lo que tienes. —_Bella apresuró el paso cuando vio a Jasper, corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos, ya que siempre fueron buenos amigos.

—¡Jazz!

—_¿Y ese quién es?_ —Se escondió en un arbusto que estaba cerca de ellos—. _¿Será su novio? ¡Maldición! _

—¡Bella! ¿Cómo has estado? Déjame verte. —Cuando se separaron, Jasper alzó la mano de Bella para que diera una vuelta sobre sí misma—. Estás hermosa, como siempre. Me hiciste mucha falta.

—Y tú a mí, Jasper. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Ya te organizaste otra vez en la ciudad?

—No, no he tenido tiempo. —Se sentaron en una banca cerca del arbusto donde estaba Edward.

—Supongo que Caroline no te ha dado tiempo. Por cierto, ¿dónde piensa que estás en este momento? Porque supongo que no sabe de este encuentro, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. Piensa que estoy en el súper comprando comida para llenar mi despensa. Ella tuvo que ir a su casa porque su hermana llamó, al parecer algo de un desfile que se atrasó por unos días o algo así; no quería ir pero yo insistí. Fui a visitar a mis padres y a mis hermanos, y también te llamé para saber qué te ha dicho Caroline sobre nuestra relación.

—Me sorprendió que me llamaras. Yo he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo las últimas horas pero no puede… Jasper, ¿por qué volviste?

Edward seguía observándolos. —¿_Quién será? No se besaron, así que tal vez no son novios… ¿Pero, por qué lo abrazó con tanta efusividad? —_De nuevo su celular—. _¡Demonios, Tanya! —_Se escondió detrás de un árbol, algo lejos para no ser escuchado.

—Tanya, estoy ocupado, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? ¿Saber en qué maldito lugar estás Edward Cullen? ¡Llevo más de una hora esperándote en mi casa! —Había olvidado que tenía una cita con ella, se suponía que esa tarde se la llevaría a la cama.

—Tanya, estoy en algo importante, no me sigas esperando. Adiós. —Tanya siguió hablando desaforadamente pero no le dio importancia y colgó. Con mucho cuidado regresó al arbusto donde se escondía; Jasper estaba aún callado viendo al piso meditando su respuesta.

—Volví porque terminé mi especialización Bella, no puedo pasar toda la vida huyendo de Caroline. —Respiró profundo mirándola fijamente esperando su reacción.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que tu regreso no estaba vinculado a la relación que tuvieron. ¿Le dijiste?

—No, y no sabes lo mal que me siento.

—Déjame ver si entendí… Volviste pero no por ella… Sé que es algo indiscreto pero anoche… ustedes… ya sabes.

—¿Te refieres a…si nos acostamos? —Bella solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¡Mucha pena y poca vergüenza! ¿Cómo pudiste acosarte con ella? Eso solo va aumentar su ilusión, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz. ¿Sabes lo que significa esto para ella? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a mantenerla engañada?

—No la estoy engañando, Bella, es solo que… —Respiró profundo—. Tú, más que nadie, sabes cómo es Caroline, y lo insistente que puede llegar a ser; llega un momento en el que no puedes negarle nada, y cuando caes en cuenta, ya estás en medio de ese huracán en el que ella se convierte.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero debiste detenerla. Para empezar, no debiste avisarle que regresabas, ni que se encargara de preparar todo a tu regreso. ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con ella sobre esto? Debes estar consciente que va ser algo devastador para ella.

—¡Lo sé Bella, lo sé! ¿Crees que ayer en la noche no me sentí como una mierda cuando llegué a mi departamento y vi todo lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo decirle que no? Simplemente no pude.

—¡Pues debiste haberlo hecho!

—Bella, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Cuando iba camino a mi apartamento pensé que tal vez en este tiempo Caroline había cambiado, pero me ayer me di cuenta de que sigue siendo la misma niña inmadura y caprichosa de siempre, y continuar con esta relación sería volver a lo mismo de antes. No quiero cometer el mismo error.

—Eso debiste pensarlo anoche mientras la metías en tu cama, así que ahora no me vengas con el cuento del arrepentimiento.

—No me digas eso, sé que lo de anoche no debió pasar. Necesito que me ayudes con esto, la verdad no quiero lastimarla más.

—Está bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer pero no esperes que tome partido hacia ti; debes saber que siempre, y por encima de todo, la protegeré a ella. Tienes que actuar con mucho tacto porque Caroline está empecinada con su relación, así que no lo tendrás tan fácil. —Respiró profundo, no quería ver a su amiga sufrir—. Me decepcionaste mucho Jasper, nunca pensé que… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Caro después de todas las cosas que han pasado entre ustedes?

Jasper en seguida tomó sus manos, estaba desesperado, no quería que Bella cambiara su actitud hacia él.

—Bella, por favor, perdóname. No quise hacerlo, sé que lo de anoche no debió pasar.

Edward estaba más cerca, pero solo escuchó lo dicho por Jasper. —¿_Lo de anoche? ¿A qué se refiere? ¡Demonios, no logro escuchar bien! —_No se había dado cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de un montón de hormigas que lo picaron fuertemente por todos lados. Tuvo que alejarse para sacudirse—. _¡Malditas hormigas! ¡Auch!_

Cuando regresó, ya se estaban alejando para marcharse. Vio cómo se despedían y aprovechó para salir de su escondite. No pudo seguirlos así que se quedó solo en el parque. —_¿Y, ahora qué hago?_ —Algunas ronchas ya se divisaban en su piel. Un rato después conducía hasta el gimnasio, sintiéndose derrotado y un poco idiota.

Mientras tanto, Bella llegaba a su casa muy decepcionada de Jasper. Intentó comunicarse con Caroline pero su teléfono estaba apagado. En la cocina, Billy conversaba amenamente con Beth.

—¡Hola! ¿Interrumpo?

—No cariño, ven a conversar un rato con nosotros.

—¡Qué bueno que llegas, Bella! Así podrás contarme cómo te fue en tu primera semana. Sé que tu jefe es bastante fuerte, cuéntamelo todo.

Bella, quien hasta ahora no había emitido palabra, se debatía entre contarle la verdad o no. —_¡Dios! ¿Ahora que le digo?_

—Bien. Ya me di cuenta de que el señor Cullen es un tanto difícil, pero espero poder soportarlo.

—¿Ya te adaptaste?

—Sí. El primer día algunos empleados estaban un poco renuentes a mi presencia pero con los días todo fue cambiando.

—Y supongo que ya conociste a Tanya.

—_Sí…por desgracia… _Sí, la conozco. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada en especial, solo que esa chica nunca me agradó, ten cuidado con ella.

—_¡Sí, claro! Como si tuviera pensado hacer amistad con ella…_ No te preocupes, me mantendré alejada de ella, sé que no le agrado.

—Bueno, de igual forma quiero que tengas cuidado. Ahora, dime, ¿tienes planes para mañana en la tarde?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Es que mañana es el aniversario de bodas de Carlisle y Esme, y como somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo faltar.

—¿Quiénes son Carlisle y Esme?

—Los padres de Edward, ya les he hablado de ti y tienen muchos deseos de conocerte; así que me pidieron que te invitara para que fueras mañana. Van a hacer un pequeño brindis.

—¿_Qué? ¿Por qué yo?… No puedo… No quiero, va a ser muy incómodo. ¿Para qué dije que estaba libre?_ —Bella de inmediato vio a Beth buscando algo de ayuda, pero ella, por su parte, prefirió mantenerse alejada—. Billy, te agradezco la invitación pero…

—Pero nada, Bella. Los padres de Edward tienen muchos deseos de conocerte, no puedes hacerle ese desaire a ellos, ni a mí.

—_¿Deseos de conocerme? ¡Ah! Definitivamente hay alguien en mí contra allá arriba. _Pero…pero… porque mejor no llevas a Beth, ella de seguro estaría encantada de acompañarte. ¿No es así, nana? —Miró a Beth de forma suplicante.

—No puedo, cielo. Recuerda que mañana es mi día libre y quedé de ir a visitar a mi hermana.

—_¡Lo dicho! Alguien está en mi contra allá arriba._

—¿Está pasando algo que no me quieres contar? ¿Están ocultándome algo ustedes dos?

—No es nada, Billy. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Lo pienso porque no entiendo por qué estás poniéndome peros para ir mañana al brindis.

—Es que se me hace un poco raro asistir al brindis de aniversario de los padres de mi jefe, eso es todo.

—Cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Mañana no irás como una empleada, irás como mi acompañante; además, ellos mismos me pidieron que te invitara.

—_Sé que voy arrepentirme por esto que voy a decir..._ Está bien. ¿A qué hora pasas por mí?

—¡Maravilloso! Paso por ti a las seis.

—_Mañana va ser un día largo… muy largo._ —Se despidió de Billy y subió a su habitación. Esperó hasta que Beth subiera, y su expresión era reprobatoria.

—Bella, ¿te sientes perdida, cierto? Tienes tanto miedo al señor Cullen que cuánto más tratas de alejarte, el destino más se empeña en llevarte a él.

—No sé, nana, no sé. No puedo entenderlo, un día me manda flores, y el siguiente se porta como un patán.

—Querida a los hombres no hay que entenderlos. Solo espero que con el tiempo tus ideas se aclaren y logres estar preparada frente a él. Cuando estás enamorada le das el poder a esa persona de destruirte, y yo no quiero eso para ti; ya te vi así una vez y no quiero volver hacerlo. —Bella sabía a qué se refería e inmediatamente se refugió en sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco nana. Todos los días deseo poder devolver el tiempo y no hacer esa llamada aquella noche… Todo hubiese sido distinto si yo… —Un gemido lastimero le impidió seguir hablando.

—Shhh… tranquila hija. Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, más bien dime qué noticias trajo el joven Jasper, Caroline se veía tan feliz y risueña.

—¡Ay, nana! Esos dos me van a provocar muchos dolores de cabeza.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si él regresó fue por ella, ¿no?

—No, nana. Regresó, sí… pero no con las intenciones de volver con Caro, y lo peor es que Jasper no tuvo el valor de decírselo anoche, más bien alentó su locura.

—¿Pero algo se puede hacer, verdad? Ellos ya tienen tiempo juntos y de seguro podrán arreglar las cosas. Además, yo en su lugar tampoco le hubiese dicho nada, se veía tan feliz.

—Pero eso no significa nada en este momento, Jasper está muy decidido. Anoche flaqueó en su propósito, y con eso solo hizo que Caroline aumentara sus aspiraciones con respecto a su relación. Estoy segura de que ella no lo aceptará tan fácil.

Esa noche volvió a soñar con él. Era un sueño extraño, Edward estaba frente a ella pero no la miraba, trataba de hablar pero su voz no salía, gritaba pero ni un sonido salía de su boca.

Se despertó agitada por tanto luchar por gritar. Era muy temprano y todo estaba en calma, parecía que todos estaban aún dormidos, así que fue a la cocina y tomó unas galletas hechas por Beth, queriendo calmar su ansiedad, pero no fue posible. Subió de nuevo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama viendo al techo. —_¡Dios santo! No he decidido que me pondré._

Rápidamente corrió al baño a ducharse y en menos de media hora ya estaba lista para ir de compras. Un pequeño short, sandalias bajas y abrigo eran suficientes para estar cómoda en un día de compras.

—Buenos días, hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Vas a salir?

—Buenos días, nana. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Sé que hoy es tu día libre y que tienes compromisos pero, por favor, ven conmigo de compras, necesito algo que ponerme para el brindis con los Cullen.

—¿Pero si tienes un closet lleno de cosas lindas? Es solo cuestión de sacar algunas cosas y ver que convine y que no.

—¡Claro que no! Necesito estar perfecta. —¡_Ya estoy hablando como Caroline!_

—¿Perfecta para quién? ¿Para él?

—¿Qué…? ¿Acaso…? ¡Ah! Mejor dejemos la plática hasta aquí. ¿Vas a acompañarme si o no?

—Claro cielo, vamos. —Duraron toda la mañana en el centro comercial de una tienda a otra escogiendo qué ponerse.

—¿Crees que este sea el indicado? No quiero darles una mala impresión a los padres de Edward.

—Eso sonó como si fueras a conocer a tus suegros…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué dices…? Claro que no, es solo que… son los padres de mi jefe y además, los amigos de Billy, no puedo quedar mal… Entonces, ¿qué opinas?, ¿este?

—Sí, me gusta cómo se te ve.

—Bueno, pues este será…

El resto del día lo pasaron en la casa, Charlie y Renée habían salido y regresaban el lunes después de mediodía, y a Jessica solo la vieron salir luego de que sus padres se marcharan.

::&::

Seis en punto y Bella se contemplaba en el espejo. Vestido corto con aberturas a los lados, color negro en la parte de arriba y fucsia en la de abajo, zapatos negros altos, maquillaje y un peinado sencillo con el cabello hacia un lado. Todo estaba en su lugar. A lo lejos escuchó una corneta, era Billy que llegaba por ella.

—¡Bella estás hermosa! Les vas a encantar a todos.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Billy. Vámonos ya, que se nos hace tarde.

Durante el camino iban platicando de banalidades así que no prestó atención al camino por donde iban; no estaba muy segura pero parecía una zona muy exclusiva. La casa en cuestión era amplia, con un jardín lleno de flores, había algunos coches afuera, y se escuchaba algo de música.

Al bajar del auto lo buscó con la mirada pero no se veía por ningún lado. —_Tal vez esté adentro_… —Pensó, y siguió echando un vistazo, pero no se percató que en su dirección venía un chico moreno, de cabello negro, ojos expresivos y sonrisa casi perfecta. —_¿Y este que hará aquí? ¡Ah! Debe ser invitado de Edward pero, ¿por qué viene hacia acá?_ —Se aferró al brazo de Billy buscando protección.

—Qué bueno que apareces muchacho. ¿Cómo has estado? —Con el brazo libre, Billy abrazó a Jacob, bajo la mirada atónita de Bella—. Jake, te presento a Isabella, ¿la recuerdas?

—Claro papá, ¿cómo no recordarla si hablas tanto de ella?

—_¿Papá? ¿Le dijo papá?_ —Con una sonrisa, que a Bella le pareció sincera, Jacob ofreció su mano para saludarla—. Un placer conocerte al fin.

Con una tímida sonrisa solo asintió y respondió un casi inaudible "_hola_".

—Bueno, entremos. Oye hijo, ¿no es una preciosura esta niña?

—Sí papá, es hermosa, más de lo que siempre dijiste. —Para cuando entraron a la casa, ya estaba totalmente roja.

La casa era hermosa, los invitados estaban esparcidos alrededor de ella. Se dirigieron hasta el patio trasero donde se celebraría el brindis. A Bella le encanto toda la casa, lo más destacado eran los grandes ventanales y la calidez que en ella se respiraba. Saludaron a varias personas, las cuales Bella no conocía, se sentía un poco incómoda yendo de aquí para allá sonriendo como muñeca en exposición.

—¿Bella quieres acompañarme a saludar a los Richards? —Vio hasta donde se encontraba el grupo en cuestión y era un montón de viejos aburridos que de seguro no quitarían sus ojos de sus pechos.

—No, mejor ve tú, yo voy a buscar algo de tomar. —Y se dirigió hasta la barra. Desde la graduación no tomaba, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, así que solo pidió un refresco pero como el sonido estaba un tanto cerca del barman, este no alcanzó a escucharla por lo que decidió inclinarse un poco para llamarlo.

—No deberías hacer eso con un vestido tan corto, Isabella… —Jacob estaba justo detrás de ella, y la miró de arriba hacia abajo, varias veces.

—¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado mirando donde no debes?

—¿Yo? Nada… solo pasaba por aquí y te vi sola, quería pedirte disculpas por fingir frente a mi padre que no te conozco, pero supuse que explicarle los pormenores que rodean las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no te agradaría.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Le dio la espalda para hablarle al chico que servía las bebidas.

—Bella, por favor, discúlpame. Nunca fue mi intención jugar contigo o con tu amiga, lo que pasa es que…

—Lo que pasa es que tu amigote estaba muy aburrido y quería alguien con quien divertirse, ¿no?

—Eso no era lo que iba a decir. Sé que Edward es un patán pero su intención tampoco era lastimarte.

—No. ¡Solo quería usarme como juguete esa noche! —Estaba comenzando a enojarse y a subir un poco la voz—. _¡Debo calmarme! Este no es el momento. —_Respiró profundo y siguió— ¿Sabes? Es mejor que dejemos este tema hasta aquí y sigamos actuando como si no nos conociéramos.

—Está bien. ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos? —Iba a decir que no, pero Jacob adivinó su respuesta y se apresuró a hablar nuevamente—. Sé que no te agrado pero míralo de esta forma, el jardín está lleno de personas de las cuales solo conoces a dos, una está hablando con los Richards, quienes no pierden oportunidad de hacerle insinuaciones a chicas lindas como tú, y la otra soy yo, así que no tienes muchas opciones, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan malo como crees.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Pues no muchas, así que charlaron de trivialidades un buen rato. Bella le preguntó por su hermana, Malory, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, y él le preguntó por Caroline. Ambos se olvidaron por un momento de lo que había pasado anteriormente. En varias ocasiones sonreían genuinamente pues la plática entre ellos fluyó bastante rápido.

—¡Jake, qué buena compañía tienes! —Ambos voltearon y era Emmett que estaba de la mano con una mujer rubia, bastante hermosa, con porte de modelo.

—¡Emmett! ¿Cómo has estado? —Como de costumbre, le daba un gran abrazo de oso y la levantaba hasta hacer sonar sus huesos.

—Bien, Bells. Y tú, Jake, ¿qué tal?

—Todo bien.

—Hey, Bella, te presento a mi hermosa princesa, mi modelo particular, Rosalie. Rosi ella es Bella, la chica de la que te he hablado.

—Un gusto, Bella. Emmett ha hablado mucho de ti. —Rosalie era la clase de persona que aparentaba ser fría y déspota pero no era así, Bella se dio cuenta de eso al verla sonreír y abrazarla—. ¡Ah! Miren quien viene ahí.

Todos voltearon para ver quién era, Bella tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para cerciorarse que estaba viendo bien. Dos personas venían entrando al jardín, la chica en cuestión era Alice, pero lo que la dejó sin palabras era el acompañante que era nada más y nada menos que Jasper. Por si fuera poco, detrás de ellos venía Edward, con un traje que lo hacía ver súper sexy, y Tanya, quien vestía un blusón azul con un escote bastante pronunciado, unos leggins negros y zapatos altos del mismo color.

No sabía que la hacía sentir mal, si la presencia de Edward y Tanya o el hecho de ver a Jasper tomado de la mano con esa mujer.

—Y como siempre, la resbalosa de Tanya pegada a los pantalones de mi cuñadito. —Ese comentario hizo que Bella simpatizara aún más con ella.

—¡Alice! Ven a saludar. —Emmett hacía señas con la mano, por lo que ambos caminaron en dirección a ellos.

—Hola hermanita, estás hermosa.

—Hola hermano, Rose, Jake ¿Cómo la están pasando?

Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de las miradas entre Jasper y Bella; ninguno de los dos se quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Yo bastante bien Alie, hasta que vi a la perrita faldera de Edward, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Mira, te presento a Bella… es nueva en la empresa.

—Hola Bella. Bueno, yo también aprovecho para presentarles a mi amigo, Jasper Coleman.

—Hola a todos. —Si Bella se sentía mal hasta ahora, lo siguiente que sucedió casi hace que le de un infarto. Jasper le ofreció su mano como si en verdad estuviera conociéndola por primera vez, más no pudo emitir palabra ya que todos comenzaron aplaudir dando la bienvenida a los señores Cullen…

—Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí, Esme y yo nos sentimos muy complacidos de que estén acompañándonos.

Ambos lucían muy jóvenes y sonrientes, la que supuso era la madre de Edward, llevaba un vestido claro un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y Carlisle, un traje oscuro. Prosiguieron con el discurso, sin embargo, Bella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. —_Tiene otra… eso explica todo. ¿Cómo no me lo dijo ayer? _

—Hablemos, necesito explicarte todo. —Jasper trataba disimuladamente de que nadie se diera cuenta de que le hablaba.

—No. Déjame en paz, yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Ya me has dejado muchas cosas claras. —Se situó más cerca de Jacob.

Billy se dirigía hasta ellos, junto con los señores Cullen, y detrás venían Edward y Tanya.

—Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Isabella Swan es la chica de la que tanto les he hablado.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Felicidades por su aniversario.

—El gusto es nuestro, linda. Espero que Edward te esté tratando bien. —Carlisle apretaba su mano firmemente.

—Sabemos que nuestro hijo puede llegar a ser algo difícil. Así que si sucede algo, tú solo avísame que yo voy y le jalo las orejas.

No pudo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Esme. —Claro, señora.

—Dime Esme, cielo.

—Hola familia. —Edward llegaba y abrazaba a sus padres. Lo vio sonreír de forma sincera—. ¿Swan? No pensé encontrarla aquí.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que este era un evento solo para amigos y familiares. —Tanya se aferraba mucho más al brazo de Edward, y la observaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué? A ella sí la invitaron, no como tú, que viniste pegada del brazo de Edward, quien estoy segura te agradecerá cuando se lo devuelvas. —Con una amplia sonrisa, Rosalie hablaba tratando de disfrazar el evidente odio que tenía hacia Tanya. La tensión en el ambiente se hizo notar en seguida.

—Bueno, dejemos de charlar y vayamos a tomarnos una foto familiar, ¿les parece?

—Claro, ma. —Emmett iba regañando a Rosalie por el comentario. Bella y Jacob iban tras ellos y escucharon la plática.

—¿Pero qué pasa, amor? Ella se lo merece, nadie la invitó. Además, sabes que me cae tan bien como un dolor menstrual. ¿Viste cómo veía a Bella? Es una odiosa.

—Sí Rosi, a mí también me cae mal, pero este no es el momento. —Todos los Cullen estaban organizándose para la foto cuando Rose tomo a Tanya del brazo y la apartó.

—¿Qué parte de foto familiar no entiendes?

—Claro que entiendo, cariño. Yo soy como de la familia, llevo muchos años junto a ustedes.

—¡Ja! Hasta donde yo sé, aún no le has hincado el diente a mi cuñado "Cariño", así que cuando eso suceda y vengas con un anillo como este. —Alzó su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo de bodas— hablamos, mientras, te apartas. —Edward no prestaba atención a lo sucedido entre su cuñada y Tanya, sus ojos seguían sobre Isabella.

Jacob no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—¿A ti tampoco te cae bien Tanya? —Bella se encontraba muy sorprendida por su reacción.

—No, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y, como verás, no soy el único. Rosalie la odia, al igual que Alice, y no pierden oportunidad de hacérselo saber. Esme, en cambio, es más comedida y trata de soportarla.

—¡Jacob, Billy! Vengan, tomémonos una foto.

—Ya vuelvo, Bella. —Fue hasta donde se encontraba Edward y se colocó a un lado.

—No me digas que ahora te gusta Swan… Ahórrame la invitación a su matrimonio. —Con discreción y en tono bajo, Edward hablaba con Jacob.

—¿Celoso?... Solo estoy tratando de reivindicarme por lo de la otra noche, aquí el patán eres tú no yo.

Luego de eso, todos, a excepción de Tanya, se sentaron a conversar. Bella simpatizó con Rosalie pero con Alice era un poco más distante, disimuladamente observaba la forma cómo interactuaba ella con Jasper. Quería irse pues, estando frente a ellos, sentía que estaba faltando como amiga. De vez en cuando las miradas entre ella y Edward eran intensas. Nunca cruzaron palabra pero no perdían ocasión de verse.

—Papá, no sabes lo buena que ha resultado Bella en su trabajo. —Emmett aprovechaba la oportunidad para ayudar a Bella, mientras Edward recordaba la amenaza hecha por su hermano días antes.

****FLASHBACK****

—_No entiendo cuál es tu empeño con Swan._

—_Edward, debes disculparte. Te comportaste como un completo idiota con ella. Tengo la impresión de que entre ustedes pasó algo de lo cual no estoy enterado, pero si es así deja de ser tan infantil y compórtate como un empresario. Recuerda que no estás manejando un carrito de helados sino una empresa bastante grande, deja tus conflictos con ella a un lado y afronta civilizadamente la situación. No quiero tener que presionarte_

—_Yo estoy afrontando la situación de la forma más civilizada posible. No necesito tus amenazas, ya di una orden y debe cumplirse._

—_En cuanto tenga oportunidad, hablaré con papá sobre esto._

—_¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, no soy un chiquillo para que papá este vigilándome y diciéndome qué hacer._

****FIN FLASHBACK****

—No lo dudo, Em. Billy siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ella. Por cierto Bella, esta semana iré a visitarte, si no te incomoda, claro.

—No tengo ningún problema, señor. Me encantaría conversar con usted.

—Esta semana nos hizo una serie de propuestas. Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí, la presentación fue estupenda.

— ¿Propuestas? Me gustaría verlas.

—No es necesario papá. Ya estoy evaluando las ideas presentadas por Swan._ —_Edward miraba a su hermano con una expresión de _"Esta me la pagas"._

—No te preocupes papá. Mañana paso por aquí para dejarte los documentos que, estoy seguro, van a encantarte. —Emmett rebatía la expresión de su hermano diciéndole tácitamente _"Te dije que iba decirle a papá"._

Nuevamente el ambiente estaba tenso, se sentía un tanto culpable por ser, de algún modo, el motivo de las disputas entre los hermanos.

Fue un momento al baño y cuando regresó Alice, Jasper y Edward ya no estaban; al parecer habían salido a tomar un poco de aire. Algunos invitados bailaban y Emmett aprovechó la ocasión para llevar a la pista a Rosalie mientras que Jacob bailaba con ella.

No volvió a ver a Edward y a Tanya el resto de la noche, pero no tuvo la misma suerte con Jasper y Alice, esta última lucía cada vez más cariñosa con él. No sabía qué eran exactamente aunque, sin querer, en una de sus idas al baño escuchó una plática en la cocina entre Emmett y Esme.

—¿Ese chico es el novio de Alice? Lucen muy bien juntos. —Dijo un par de cosas más, pero no las entendió ya que Emmett se atiborraba de bocadillos.

—No lo sé. Después de su última decepción amorosa es muy sensible con ese tema, así que he decidido no preguntar y dejar que ella me cuente cuando quiera. Parece un buen chico, ¿no? Debe haberlo conocido hace poco porque nunca la escuché hablar de él.

—Sí, parece un buen tipo, pero eso no es garantía. Toby también parecía bueno y ya vez con lo que salió. Yo tampoco la he escuchado hablar de él pero Rosi me dice que lo ha visto en alguna parte, y a mí también se me hace conocido, solo que no doy de dónde.

—De seguro lo han visto en alguna reunión de negocios. ¡Deja de comer así! Vas a ahogarte.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Simpatizó mucho con Jake y se dio cuenta que, a pesar de ser amigo de Edward, eran muy distintos. Billy estaba muy feliz con la empatía de los dos.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana cuando decidieron marcharse. Edward no apareció más, disfrutaba la velada dentro de la casa, con los demás invitados; excepto una sola vez, pero fue solo para observar a Jasper. Bella pensó que eran celos de hermano más no sabía que lo hacía porque estaba casi seguro de que era el mismo hombre con quien la había visto en el parque.

Estaba parada cerca de la entrada observando unos rosales mientras esperaba que Billy trajera el coche cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta y una voces. Se escondió un poco para no ser vista.

—Gracias por venir esta noche, Jasper. Fue agradable tenerte aquí.

El ver como se miraban entre ellos y se tomaban las manos, la hizo molestar.

—No es nada Alice. Yo también disfruté compartir con tu familia. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Y, ¿por qué no más tarde?

—Tengo unos compromisos. Te llamo luego. Adiós. —Se acercó hasta ella y besó su frente para luego dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios, pero Alice tomó su rostro y profundizó aquel beso. Duraron unos segundos abrazados hasta que finalmente Alice cerró la puerta y Jasper bajaba los escalones de la entrada para dirigirse a la calle. En ese momento salió de su escondite para encararlo.

—¡Jasper! ¿Una amante? ¿Es eso?

—¡Baja la voz, Bella, por favor! Mira, salgamos de aquí y te explico todo. —Miraba a todos lados buscando a alguien a su alrededor.

—¡Suéltame! Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo. ¡Eres un cínico! ¿Qué voy a decirle a Caroline?

—No le digas nada. Dame tiempo, ¿sí? Olvida todo esto, no me juzgues sin antes escucharme.

—¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para seguir mintiéndole?

—¡Baja la voz, alguien puede oírnos! No voy a mentirle, solo quiero prepararla para que acepte que ya no quiero estar con ella.

—Y mientras tanto, ¿qué? ¿Sigo hundiéndome en toda esta telaraña de mentiras? ¿Desde cuándo estás con Alice Cullen?

—No te pido que mientas por mí. Lo de Alice fue algo que llegó de improvisto es… es…

—¡Ya cállate! No quiero seguir escuchándote. —Decidió caminar en búsqueda de Billy cuando Jasper detuvo su caminar tomándola del brazo, fue en ese momento cuando vio todo rojo y le dio una cachetada.

—¡No me toques! ¡Imbécil, mentiroso!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Ambos se paralizaron. Detrás de ella se encontraba Edward, quien había presenciado toda la escena entre ellos…

—_¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora, cómo salgo de esta?_

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...!Pobre :( lo atacaron las hormigas..._**

**_Gracias a todas por su apoyo, leo cada uno de sus reviews._**

**_y gracias también a mis followers..._**

**_**Besitos de colores para todas**_**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


	13. Verdades

**_No juegues con mi libertad_**

**_Los personajes son de alguien maravillosa, que se apellida Meyer, la historia es mía, igual que algunos personajes... No permito copias o modificaciones._**

**Capitulo Beteado gracias a Pichi Lg (Betas FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/)**

* * *

_**-Verdades-**_

_**EPOV**_

—¡Hey Cullen! Te reto. —_¡Demonios! Ese imbécil por aquí otra vez._

No quería hablar con él, así que decidí ignorarlo y seguí hasta los casilleros, no estaba de humor para aguantar sus sandeces. Cuando sentí como tomó mi brazo obligándome a parar, inmediatamente me deshice de su agarre.

—No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez. —Ahí estaba Owen, el chico que había vendido a Swan la otra noche.

—¡Vaya! Creo que estamos molestos hoy. ¿Qué pasó? ¿La perrita que me quitaste la otra noche te está dando problemas?

En ese instante solo quería ir hasta su cuello y tomar hasta la última gota de sangre. Tenía razón, no estaba de humor, después de haber visto a Isabella con ese chico en el parque, el poco buen humor que me quedaba se había ido al caño. Tiré mi bolso a una esquina, me giré rápidamente y arrinconé al imbécil contra la pared, con mi mano derecha en su cuello; casi podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su pulso, no me gustaba la forma en la que se refería a ella.

—Escúchame bien, maldito… Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. ¡Olvídate de ella! No la nombres, ni siquiera la pienses, te lo advierto o si no…

—¿O si no qué, estúpido niño rico? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me hiciste perder esa noche?

—¿Eso es todo? —Decidí soltarlo ya que estaba totalmente rojo y hablaba con dificultad y, por más que estuviera disfrutando el hacerle daño, no podía arriesgarme, tenía muchos testigos—. ¿Todo por dinero? ¿Que no pudiste comprar? ¿Medicamentos para la impotencia sexual? Hace un tiempo escuche el relato de Ashley… Pobre chica, dijo que fuiste el peor polvo de su vida. —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sabía que eso era un gran golpe en su ego y quería provocarlo, incitar la pelea, tenía muchas frustraciones encima y esa sería la excusa perfecta para liberar tensiones.

La chica en cuestión era camarera en un pequeño café cerca del gimnasio. Me enteré por pura casualidad, iba saliendo del baño cuando la oí contarle a otra chica. Los chiflidos de burla por parte de los otros chicos no se hicieron esperar mientras él miraba a su alrededor deseando callarlos a todos.

Lo vi observar el camino hacia la puerta, ya sabía lo que planeaba… huir como el cobarde que era, así que si quería una buena pelea debía dar la estocada final.

—Oye amigo, perdón, pero no peleo con discapacitados. —Las burlas siguieron y se hicieron más fuertes, vi su puño venir hacia mi rostro, y me alejé haciéndolo trastabillar.

—¡Maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? Te reto.

—¿A qué? Sea lo que sea no sería justo, tendría que darte ventaja por tu discapacidad. —Su mandíbula estaba muy tensa, lo tenía justo donde quería.

—Pelea conmigo en el ring. ¡Ahora!

—¿Pelear? ¿Estás loco? Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, me gusta pelear duro, no suave y tierno como nena. —Con eso ya estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar. Tomé mi bolso e hice un ademán de dirigirme hacia la puerta, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría. Le di la espalda y, tras unos cuántos pasos, sentí que algo golpeaba mi nuca. Con eso confirmaba que Owen había mordido el anzuelo.

—Pelea Cullen. —No iba durar mucho, la ira no es buena cuando quieres dar buena pelea, te quita concentración.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres pelear? Acepto, espero que tengas un buen seguro.

—¡Se abren las apuestas, señores! —Oliver, quien dirigía las apuestas, no se hizo esperar—. Ustedes deciden, Owen o Cullen, elijan a su favorito.

Todos comenzaron a sacar su dinero, mientras yo no perdía de vista a Owen, seguía en posición defensiva pero en su mirada se reflejaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo. La algarabía en el lugar era casi palpable. Subimos al ring bajo la mirada de todos, no solíamos usar guantes, y no fui consiente de quien era el árbitro pues no había quitado mi vista de él, logrando ponerlo más nervioso… Ya comenzaba a disfrutar esto.

—Mira tu rostro por última vez, niño bonito, porque después de esta pelea ni mil cirugías te la dejarán igual, y cuando salga de aquí buscaré a la chica, y no sabes el gusto que me daré con ella… te la mandaré en pedacitos.

No pude evitar enfurecerme con sus palabras. El solo hecho de imaginar sus sucias manos sobre ella, hacía que mis ganas de asesinarlo aumentaran; resoplé tratando de aplacar la ira.

—Déjate de estupideces y pelea —le dije entre dientes. Ese mal nacido iba a darme problemas si no tomaba cartas en el asunto—. Si gano, debes borrar de tu minúsculo cerebro a aquella chica.

—Está bien, trato hecho. —Me ofreció su mano y con repugnancia la estreché apretando más fuerte de lo necesario, provocando que hiciera un gesto de dolor en su rostro—. Pero, si yo gano, debes darme un cheque muy jugoso y dejar los absurdos comentarios sobre mí.

—Hecho. —Me coloque en mi lugar en posición de pelea, ya me daba por ganador. _¡Esta me la debes Swan! Otra vez te estoy salvando el pellejo._

—Bien chicos, ya saben, la única regla es que no mueran, ¿de acuerdo?

El timbre sonó y con eso comenzamos la pelea. Mi estrategia era muy fácil, dejarlo golpear hasta que se cansara; estaba seguro de que eso iba suceder muy rápido, su puño derecho se estampó contra mi rostro pero no me moví dejándolo golpear hasta que se agotara. Estaba golpeando por mis brazos, costados y rostro, y no pude evitar suspirar con fastidio, esa noche quería pelea de verdad no un juego de muñecas.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba jadeando y cubierto de sudor.

—¿Terminaste?... Ahora sí vas a saber lo que es una pelea de verdad. —Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante mis palabras. Fui hasta el lado derecho del cuadrilátero y tomé impulso para tumbarlo de un golpe en el pecho con mi pierna. En una pelea de box normal eso no está permitido, pero esto era diferente, era algo clandestino. Luego del primer golpe fue directo al piso, una vez ahí aproveché para darle un golpe seco en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

—¡Ah! Idiota, la chica. —Trató de recuperar el aire, pero no lo dejé terminar ya que sabía a quién se refería. Esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en algo personal y no soportaba el hecho de que ese infeliz imaginara sus manos sobre ella.

Toda la vida tuve problemas de ira. De pequeño, mamá siempre me llevaba a terapias de control de la ira, hasta que un día no las necesité más, siempre me mantenía controlado; solo ciertas situaciones hacían que se detonara aquella ira en mí y esa noche, Owen era el detonante.

Dejé de escuchar la algarabía a mi alrededor y me subí sobre ese malnacido. Comencé a golpearle su estúpida cara, golpe tras golpe iba descargando mi ira y frustración; no fui consiente cuando entre tres chicos me tomaron por los brazos para alejarme de él. Alguien roció agua fría sobre mí y eso me hizo volver, estaba totalmente absorto cuando enfoqué mis ojos en la masa descompuesta que yacía tirada en el piso, su rostro no tenía forma solo era una mancha roja.

—¡Bien, señores! ¡Cullen es el ganador! Recojan ese costal, tírenlo en el callejón o llamen a alguien para que venga por él, y también limpien toda esta sangre.

Antes de bajarme del ring vi como Owen intentaba abrir lo que supuse eran sus ojos.

—Ni aunque te vuelvas su sombra vas a impedir que la tenga entre mis manos. —Hablaba con dificultad mientras la sangre salía de su boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui otra vez hasta él y tomé su cuello entre mis manos.

—Te lo advierto por última vez, Owen… ¡Déjala en paz! Te prohibo que la busques, que la recuerdes, que la pienses… es más, olvídate de que existe o serás hombre muerto, no te atrevas a cruzarte en su camino. —Eso me traería problemas, ahora tendría que asegurarme de que Swan estuviese a salvo, lejos de ese maldito.

Lo solté y salí del gimnasio, puse en marcha mi auto y conduje a toda prisa hasta la casa de ella, tenía que alertarla, pues estaba seguro de que, por más amenazas que le hiciera, no iba dejar el tema.

Frené bruscamente frente a su casa dejando las llantas marcadas sobre el pavimento, pero cuando iba hacia la puerta para tocar el timbre, vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de mi auto… No podía presentarme ante ella en esas fachas, tenía sangre en mis nudillos y en mi ropa. Vi la hora y eran las tres de la mañana, era muy tarde y lo más probable es que estuviese dormida. —_Bueno, mañana buscaré la forma de hablar con ella._

Había olvidado que al día siguiente se celebraría el aniversario de mis padres. Eran las siete de la mañana cuando mi teléfono me despertó. Era mi madre quien me invitaba a desayunar, no quería ir, pero no puedo negarle nada a ella, o bueno, casi nada.

Sin mucho ánimo y con el cuerpo un tanto engarrotado, y las picaduras de las hormigas del día anterior que ya estaban en todo su esplendor en mi pecho, algunas picando más que otras, me duché, me vestí y salí rumbo a casa de mis padres.

En el camino intenté llamarla, pero no lo hice, ya que pensé que lo más probable sería que me colgara, así que iría a su casa después de desayunar, ahí la podría acorralar y no tendría excusas para huir.

La casa era un hervidero de personas, tuve que buscar entre todos los rostros para ver si reconocía a alguien de mi familia; entre flores, bandejas, telas y copas no distinguía a nadie.

—¡Edward! ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Alice, mi hermana, era la menor y por ende, la más consentida y protegida por todos.

Últimamente la relación con ella era muy distante pero no solo conmigo sino con todos. La hemos protegido tanto que ha decidido salir de la burbuja donde, literalmente, la teníamos encerrada y ha decidido vivir su vida tal cual como quiere, solo que no ha tomado decisiones muy buenas en cuanto a su vida amorosa; sin embargo, no podemos inmiscuirnos, ya que ella quiere descubrir todo por sí misma, sin ayuda de nadie, y frente a sus argumentos nadie pudo protestar.

—Bien, Ali. ¿Tú, cómo estás? —Por su ropa pude ver que no estaba recién levantada como debería—. ¿Vienes llegando? —Levantó la ceja en forma reprobatoria como queriendo decir que no debía meterme, pero aun así, no podía dejar de preocuparme el hecho de que mi hermanita estuviera en la calle hasta tarde enfrentando tantos peligros.

—Sí, estuve con unos amigos y pues…

—Está bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, pero mejor sube a cambiarte para que nos acompañes a desayunar. —Di un beso en su coronilla, y me marché hacia la cocina donde estaba casi seguro se encontraba mi madre.

El desayuno transcurrió sin contratiempos. Alice bajó quince minutos más tarde con su celular en la mano y una enorme sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo no la veía tan sonriente, su móvil vibraba a cada rato, se sonrojaba y frotaba sus manos en su pantalón, señal de que algo estaba pasando otra vez.

Emmett y su esposa también nos acompañaban, esta última no pudo evitar hacer el típico brindis por los años de matrimonio, cosa que hizo que me sintiera peor que una mosca en la pared, definitivamente el matrimonio ya no estaba en mi radar. Luego de mi mala experiencia llegué a la conclusión de que el último matrimonio feliz era el de Carlisle y Esme.

Vi la hora y marcaban las nueve y media, era hora de marcharme a la casa de Swan. Me despedí de todos y acompañé a mi madre a llevar los platos a la cocina mientras los demás seguían en su plática. Aún no sabía qué le iba a decir cuando la viera, pero lo planearía en el camino.

—Oye, mamá… ¿Tienes algún ungüento para picaduras? —Esas estúpidas picadas de hormiga me estaban molestando cada vez más.

—Sí, algo debo tener, déjame ver la picadura. —Subí una de las mangas de mi suéter—. Cariño, ¿pero, qué te pasó? ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? —_¡Genial! ¿Cómo decirle a mi madre que caí en un hormiguero por estar vigilando a Isabella?_

—Hormigas… Digamos que quise observar algo de cerca y no me di cuenta de que pisé un hormiguero y bueno… pues, ya vez. —Subió para buscar el botiquín y trajo el ungüento.

—Aquí tienes. Estoy tan feliz, ya todo está listo para la celebración. Jacob llamó temprano para felicitarnos, igual Billy, al parecer Mallory no vendrá pues está de vacaciones. —Mallory era la hija de Billy. Sé que nunca le he caído bien así que guardo mis distancias con ella—. Por cierto, no sé si sabes, pero Billy traerá una acompañante.

—¿Acompañante? ¿Quién es la victima? _—¡Al fin el viejo se decidió a buscarse una chica!_—. Así que Jake estará estrenando mami nueva… ya tengo algo con que molestarlo.

—No cielo, no es lo que tú crees, sabes que Billy no es un aventurero. —Mi madre me miró fijamente, y podría jurar que pensó "_Como tú y Jake_ —. Es un hombre serio, su acompañante será esta chica… ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Dios, con tantas cosas lo olvidé!... Es la chica nueva que entró a la empresa. _—¿Qué? ¿Swan en mi casa? _

—¿Isabella?

—Sí ella. Billy nos ha hablado tanto de ella que tu padre y yo le dijimos que la trajera. No sabes todas las cosas maravillosas que nos ha dicho sobre ella.

—Sí, me imagino. —_¿Swan… hoy… aquí? Tal vez sería mejor hablar con ella esta tarde, pero si me acerco tal vez piense que la quiero molestar… bueno, ¿qué más da? ¡Me encanta molestarla!_

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerla. Billy dice que es hermosa, inteligente, muy buena en lo que hace y, sobre todo, soltera. —Si algo tenía mi madre era que no perdía oportunidad de buscarme pareja. Según ella, el hombre no nació para estar solo.

—Madre —le dije en tono reprobatorio, ya estaba acostumbrado a que tratara de buscarme novia, pero que insinuara una relación entre Swan y yo, era imposible. Nunca pasaría, no es mi tipo… definitivamente no.

—¿Qué? —dijo en un tono que buscaba sonar inocente—. Solo te digo lo que me comentó Billy… Recuerda llegar temprano, ¿sí?

—Claro ma, estaré aquí como a las siete y media, primero tengo que pasar por Tanya. —Vi como arrugó la cara y me dio la espalda con la excusa de lavar unas tazas. Sabía que Tanya no le caía bien a ninguna de las mujeres Cullen. Nunca he entendido esta rivalidad territorial que hay entre mujeres, pero ella ya estaba invitada así que, de una forma u otra, iba a estar presente esta noche.

En cuanto a Isabella, ya estaba decidido que hablaría con ella en la fiesta. Después de todo, Owen a esta hora debía estar en una cama de hospital, y no es mucho lo que podría hacerle.

En el camino, Tanya me envió un texto y, como no tenía algo realmente importante que hacer, me dirigí hasta su edificio. La relación con Tanya era… bueno, ¿cómo decirlo?... Para mí no tenía nombre, solo éramos unos amigos que se frecuentaban sexualmente. Ella y yo éramos amantes, aunque no era la única, era la que comprendía que no quería una relación sentimental, que no buscaba abrazar, besar, acariciar, ni siquiera conversar después de tener sexo.

Pasé la tarde con ella. Nunca decía que no a lo que yo le proponía. Creo que si le propusiera hacerlo saltando de un paracaídas me diría que sí. Al principio eso era fascinante, pero después de un tiempo comenzó aburrirme.

Desnudo, sentado en su sofá con ella entre mis piernas, no podía sentir nada. Llevaba un buen tiempo estimulándome y aún nada que reaccionaba. No dejaba de pensar en Isabella, vi su boca alrededor de mi miembro que subía y bajaba buscando lograr su cometido, pero no estaba concentrado, quería irme de ahí. Tomé su cabeza y la alejé de mí.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres ir a la habitación?

—No, me voy. —Me vestí bajo la mirada atónita de Tanya—. Paso por ti a las siete, adiós.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes dejarme así. ¿Qué sucede? Ayer me plantaste, y hoy me dices que te vas en medio del sexo oral… ¿Estás viendo a alguien más? —Sus palabras me enfurecieron, pues no me gustaba que se tomara esas atribuciones.

—Eso no es tu problema. Bájale a tu tonito de reclamo y avísame si quieres que te recoja en la tarde. —Salí rápido de ahí, no estaba para soportar reclamos de mujercitas celosas.

El resto de la tarde estuve en mi departamento. Jake me llamó un par de veces pero no contesté, no quería hablar con nadie. A las seis, un mensaje de Tanya, era simple: _"Ven por mí". _

Muy poco me importaba si estaba enojada o no, pero sabía que no perdería la ocasión de ir al brindis de mis padres, así que fui por ella y estaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Estás hermosa, cariño —dije, más por educación porque no me fijé muy bien en lo que llevaba. Las mujeres son tan básicas, que se enojan si no notas lo que llevan puesto.

Durante el camino no hablamos de lo sucedido, solo de cosas de trabajo. Al llegar a la casa y dirigirnos al jardín vi a Alice con un chico, al que no reconocí. Llegamos justo detrás de ellos, y mi mirada se centró en Isabella… Estaba hermosa, no recuerdo haberle prestado tanta atención a Tanya como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Su vestido era bastante corto, y dejaba ver el buen cuerpo que tenía, pero lejos de verse vulgar se veía… no sé… ¿Inocente? El solo hecho de imaginar que Owen tocara su piel me ponía de malas. Vi como mi cuñada hablaba, seguramente criticando a Tanya; Alice y su acompañante se dirigieron hacia ellos ya que Emmett los llamó.

No quise acercarme hasta donde ellos se encontraban pues no quería ser blanco de las bromas de mi hermano junto a Swan, así que nos conduje hacia unos socios de mi padre con la excusa de saludar, hasta que todos comenzaron aplaudir por la aparición de mis padres.

Mi madre se veía hermosa, parecía que el tiempo no pasara por ella, y mi padre también estaba muy guapo. Ambos eran muy buenos anfitriones, las fiestas de los Cullen siempre eran muy bien comentadas. Mi padre tomó la iniciativa de dar un pequeño discurso.

—Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí, Esme y yo nos sentimos muy complacidos de que estén acompañándonos.

Vi a mi madre, quien sonrió ampliamente al verme, aunque esa sonrisa disminuyó cuando vio a mi acompañante. Sabía que mi madre, por más que quisiera aparentar, no toleraba mucho a Tanya. Segundos después, mi mirada volvió a Isabella, algo raro noté entre ella y el acompañante de Alice, parecían hablar entre susurros, vi a los demás y al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Podría jurar que aquel chico intentó tomarla del brazo y sacarla de ahí, a lo que ella reaccionó acercándose más a Jake. —_Algo raro está pasando aquí, ese chico… ¡Demonios, no logro verlo bien! ¿Será que se conocen?_

No me gustó ver como la mano de mi amigo se posaba sobre la de ella. —_Su mano… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay entre ellos? Jake… no puede ser, tendrás muchas cosas que explicarme._

Al terminar el discurso, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraban todos, Billy iba junto a mis padres y nosotros detrás de ellos.

—Carlisle, Esme, les presento a Isabella Swan… es la chica de la que tanto les he hablado. —Billy parecía muy feliz de presentarla a mis padres.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Felicidades por su aniversario. —Le dio la mano a ambos, mientras sus mejillas se ponían un tanto rojas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a una chica sonrojarse.

—El gusto es nuestro, linda. Espero que Edward te esté tratando bien. —Carlisle apretaba su mano firmemente.

—Sabemos que nuestro hijo puede llegar a ser algo difícil. Así que si sucede algo, tú solo avísame que yo voy y le jalo las orejas.

Como siempre, mis padres dando la mejor carta de presentación sobre mí.

—Claro, señora.

—Dime Esme, cielo. —Mi madre siempre tan atenta con todos. Supe que Bella le agradó desde el primer instante. Y, como ya las presentaciones estaban hechas decidí hacerme notar saludando a todos.

—Hola familia. —Lo primero que hice fue saludar a mis padres, ya que no había tenido oportunidad. No pude evitar sonreír, gracias al cielo tenían un buen matrimonio, lo que hacía que al estar cerca de ellos se respirara un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Aunque para mí, la mayoría del tiempo, eso era algo molesto, había aprendido que nadie puede ser completamente feliz en esta vida. Mis ojos se fueron inmediatamente a la figura de Swan quien hacia un gran esfuerzo por parecer calmada. Era muy mala fingiendo, apostaría que cualquiera se dio cuenta. Tenía más de diez horas sin cruzar palabra con ella así que decidí dar el primer paso. —¿Swan? No pensé encontrarla aquí. —Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego volvió a cerrarla y rompió el contacto visual.

—¡Isabella! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que este era un evento solo para amigos y familiares. —¿Tanya? Ah, sí olvide que la tenía literalmente pegada a mi brazo. Pude notar como el ambiente se tornaba algo serio por el comentario fuera de lugar, y Swan solo bajo la cabeza un tanto apenada, tal vez.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué? A ella sí la invitaron, no como tú, que viniste pegada del brazo de Edward, quien estoy segura te agradecerá cuando se lo devuelvas. —La amplia sonrisa de mi cuñada no tenía precio, sabía que estaba disfrutándolo. Emmett y yo siempre teníamos que sortear los inconvenientes entre ellas cada vez que se veían.

Todo el mundo calló. El silencio fue muy incómodo, mientras que con las miradas Rose y Tanya parecían querer desaparecer una a la otra. Finalmente mi madre, una muy buena anfitriona, como siempre, trató de liberar tensiones.

—Bueno, dejemos de charlar y vayamos a tomarnos una foto familiar, ¿les parece?

—Claro, ma. —Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar y alejarse junto con Rosalie al lugar de la foto; al pasar cerca de mí escuché como él iba regañándola por el comentario. Jake seguía firme con su mano sobre la de Isabella quien iba mirando el piso como queriendo desaparecer.

—¿Pero, qué pasa, amor? Ella se lo merece, nadie la invitó. Además, sabes que me cae tan bien como un dolor menstrual. ¿Viste cómo veía a Bella? Es una odiosa.

Rose tenía razón, a mí tampoco me agradaba la forma tan despectiva como la veía. Emmett dijo algo más pero no puede oirlo ya que nos estábamos acomodando para la foto, y Tanya todavía seguía pegada a mi brazo. —_¿Qué no piensa soltarme?_—Rosalie tomó a Tanya del brazo y la sacó del cuadro fotográfico mientras Emmett y yo nos poníamos atentos para evitar la pelea de gatas, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Qué parte de foto familiar no entiendes?

—Claro que entiendo, cariño. Yo soy como de la familia, llevo muchos años junto a ustedes.

—¡Ja! Hasta donde yo sé, aún no le has hincado el diente a mi cuñado "Cariño", así que cuando eso suceda y vengas con un anillo como este. —Alzó su mano izquierda mostrando su anillo de bodas— hablamos, mientras, te apartas.

Sus peleas, casi siempre eran iguales, no iban a armar un escándalo ya que había muchos periodistas con sus cámaras listas dispuestos a captar cualquier riña. Por eso decidí ver a Swan nuevamente, pero ella no me veía por estar hablando con mi amigo, quien unos minutos antes estalló en risas, no sé qué le parecía tan gracioso. Estaban muy lejos para escuchar lo que se decían, pero alguien llamó a Jacob y a su padre para que nos acompañaran en la foto.

—No me digas que ahora te gusta Swan… Ahórrame la invitación a su matrimonio. —No pude evitar destilar mi veneno con mi amigo, que parecía maravillado con Swan.

—¿Celoso?... Solo estoy tratando de reivindicarme por lo de la otra noche, aquí el patán eres tú, no yo. —Siempre me hacía lo mismo, él era el chico bueno y yo el malo.

Luego de la foto nos sentamos a conversar, no sabía a dónde había ido Tanya luego de que Rosalie la sacara de la foto, pero no me importaba, si quería irse podía tomar un taxi.

Al sentarnos, me ubiqué justo frente a ella, no quería perderla de vista, tenía que buscar el momento exacto para hablar a solas con ella y poder comentarle lo de Owen. La plática entre todos fluía, pero no me interesé por ninguna en particular, solo hice unos cuantos comentarios. Estaba pensando cómo haría para hablar a solas con Bella cuando escuché hacia donde iba la conversación entre Emmett y mi padre.

—Papá, no sabes lo buena que ha resultado Bella en su trabajo. —_¡Demonios! Debí saber que no perdería oportunidad, y cumpliría su amenaza de días atrás._

—No lo dudo, Em. Billy siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ella. Por cierto Bella, esta semana iré a visitarte, si no te incomoda, claro._ —_No quise intervenir para no crear conflicto.

—No tengo ningún problema, señor. Me encantaría conversar con usted.

—Esta semana nos hizo una serie de propuestas. Me hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí, la presentación fue estupenda.

—¿Propuestas? Me gustaría verlas._ —_Ahora sí me había llegado la hora de intervenir, no quería a mi padre hurgando en la empresa.

—No es necesario papá. Ya estoy evaluando las ideas presentadas por Swan._ —_Miré a mi hermano con una expresión de _"Esta me la pagas"._

—No te preocupes papá. Mañana paso por aquí para dejarte los documentos que, estoy seguro, van a encantarte. —Emmett rebatía mi mirada diciéndome _"Te dije que iba decirle a papá"._

El ambiente estaba tenso otra vez, Emmett sabía que no me gustaba que mi padre se metiera en mis decisiones. Swan pareció notarlo ya que se disculpó para ir al baño, pero me dio la impresión de que lo hacía solo por evadir la situación. Fue entonces cuando las risas de mi hermana y su acompañante captaron mi atención, el chico me era conocido pero no recordaba de dónde. En cuanto Tanya llegó, fue como mi boleto de salida.

—Tanya acompáñame un momento. Con permiso._ —_Alice y su amigo también se disculparon para ausentarse, y yo no dejaba de ver a aquel hombre que llevaba a mi hermana del brazo, no me daba buena espina…

Me perdí un rato saludando a los invitados, con los cuales no había tenido oportunidad de conversar. Estábamos en la sala cuando vi que Swan se dirigía hacia el patio trasero, de seguro venía de uno de los baños.

—¿Edward? ¿A dónde crees que vas? _—_Tanya tomaba mi brazo y hablaba en susurros para que los ahí presentes no se dieran por enterados—.Me has dejado sola mucho tiempo esta noche, y no creas que dejare pasar el hecho de que no me defendiste cuando la víbora de tu cuñada me dejó en ridículo frente a todos.

—No me hagas una de tus escenitas. Tus problemas con mi cuñada me tienen sin cuidado, creo que ya estás bastante grandecita como para defenderte tú sola. Y, si tan mal te sientes porque te he dejado sola para compartir un rato con mi familia bien puedes salir, llamar un taxi y volver a tu casa.

Me retiré de su lado para buscar a Bella, pero al parecer ya había vuelto con los otros, y me crucé con Alice y aquel chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba; de hecho, no supe si me lo presentó.

Un instante… el cruce de nuestras miradas me hizo recordar a aquel chico, el que estaba junto a Isabella en el parque._ —¡Es él! Ese hombre que estaba con Swan en el parque… ¿Pero, qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué ella parecía incómoda con su presencia hace un momento? Algo… algo hay entre esos dos… debo saber._

Fui en su búsqueda con la finalidad de hablarle acerca de lo de Owen, pero mis ganas murieron al salir y verla bailando y riendo con Jacob, las manos de mi amigo alrededor de su cintura no me agradaron, por poco quiebro con mis propias manos la copa que llevaba.

Volví a la sala donde se encontraban algunos invitados, Tanya no se había ido así que charlamos durante un rato con los demás invitados, hasta que me disculpé para ir al baño. Subí a mi antigua habitación, estaba a oscuras, así que era el lugar perfecto para espiar a quienes se encontraban en el jardín, desde arriba podía verlo casi todo.

Me enfoqué en Swan y Jake, parecían estar disfrutando la velada, hacía mucho tiempo que Jacob no se divertía de esa forma con una chica. También observé a mi hermana, se veía muy feliz con ese hombre.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parado, viéndolo todo. Billy parecía muy feliz, al principio no sabía por qué estaba tan risueño pero luego caí en cuenta en la forma en que, casualmente, revoloteaba alrededor de ella y su hijo. _—¡Dios, se parece a mi madre! ¿Está así porque trata de empar_e_jarlos_?

También observé la interacción de Alice con ese tipo, eran muy cariñosos mutuamente; tanto, que me dio asco. Pero lo que me llamó la atención era la forma en la que se miraban él y Swan, incluso estaba casi seguro de que él quería acercársele más y ella lo evitaba a toda costa._ —Algo pasa… ¿Pero, qué?_

Tuve que esconderme entre las cortinas ya que el muy imbécil se quedó viendo la ventana donde me encontraba más de lo necesario. Baje rápidamente ignorando el llamado de Tanya y llegué hasta donde estaban todos. Observé fijamente al muchacho y me convencí mucho más de que era el mismo del parque. No supe a qué hora se fue Tanya, ni siquiera sé si se fue en un taxi o alguien la llevó, pero no era que me importara.

Estaba casi seguro de haber despedido a todos los invitados, excepto a Billy. A mi hermana no la volví a ver, debió haber buscado un sitio a solas para meterse con ese imbécil que estaba odiando más cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina organizando la paga del servicio de camareros, entré y le pregunte por Jake y Billy, y me dijo que el primero se había marchado, que me estaba buscando para despedirse pero no me encontró, y que el otro estaba buscando el auto. Tratando de sonar desinteresado pregunté por ella, a lo que respondió que debería estar en la entrada esperando que Billy llegara con el auto._ —¡Esta es mi oportunidad de interceptarla!_

Salí por la puerta de atrás y di la vuelta a la casa por el lado contrario donde se encontraban los autos, caminé sigilosamente para no ser visto ni escuchado. A lo lejos pude oir que alguien discutía, no entendía bien las palabras pues estaba un poco lejos pero parecía una discusión muy acalorada. Caminé lo más pegado a la pared que pude y cuando llegué al lugar de donde provenían las voces, me detuve bruscamente y me escondí para no ser visto.

¿La escena? Bueno, he de decir que era muy sospechosa y hacía que mis ideas cobraran mas fuerza, al ver que quienes discutían eran Swan y aquel hombre acompañante de Alice._ —¡Sabia que algo pasaba entre estos dos!— _Afiné mi oído para saber que pasaba.

—¡Ya cállate! No quiero seguir escuchándote. —Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo furioso, producto de la ira, tal vez. Con paso firme caminó hasta el lado contrario de donde me encontraba hasta que él la tomó por el brazo haciendo que se detuviera y estrellara su mano contra su mejilla. Debió haber aplicado mucha fuerza pues era muy menuda para lograr semejante cachetada.

—¡No me toques! ¡Imbécil, mentiroso! —Esto ya estaba pasando de claro a oscuro. El chico dio un paso hacia ella haciéndola retroceder por lo que decidí que era el momento de intervenir.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Ella se paralizó y el color de su rostro cambió, mientras él me miraba con ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Swan? ¿Qué significa todo esto? —Ella parecía no reaccionar de lo impresionada que estaba, y no dejé de mirarla hasta que el hombre habló.

—¿Eres Edward, verdad? —Solo pude asentir—. Mira, lo que acaba de pasar es…

—Es un malentendido, señor Cullen. Usted no tiene nada que ver, así que no se preocupe. —Interrumpió bruscamente. Ya había vuelto del shock en el que aparentaba estar, y de nuevo tenía una máscara de seguridad y suficiencia.

—¿Qué no me preocupe, Swan? ¿Cómo no quiere que lo haga si usted acaba de abofetear a este señor en mi casa?

—No es nada, Edward. Como dijo la señorita… es un malentendido. —Seguía sin recordar su nombre. Parecía querer a toda costa que lo dejase pasar, pero no iba a dejar que se marcharan sin que antes me explicaran todo.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —No estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta conocer la verdad.

—Usted no puede exigir nada, señor Cullen. —Con sus brazos en jarras se posicionó entre aquel joven y yo, quedando ella muy cerca de mí. Pude sentir su perfume, aquel que mis sábanas y almohadas conservaron durante algunas semanas.

—¿Ah no, Swan? Le recuerdo que esta es mi casa, y que usted es mi empleada, así que debe obedecer mis órdenes. No pretenderá usted que permita estos escándalos en la celebración de mis padres.

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire de golpe, dejando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, mientras la otra golpeaba el piso con su zapato.

—A ver, señor Cullen… Primero, esta no es su casa, es la casa de sus padres; segundo, mire a su alrededor. —Como idiota le hice caso y miré hacia ambos lados sin ver un alma—. ¿Ve a alguien? ¿No, verdad? Bueno, entonces es evidente que nadie, aparte de usted, se enteró de esta conversación, y si se fija un poco más se dará cuenta de que somos los últimos invitados. La velada ya acabó, todo estuvo muy bien, y nada se vio afectado por este conflicto. Y, en lo referente al hecho de ser su empleada, le recuerdo que en mi contrato están establecidos los horarios de trabajo. Hoy vine como una invitada de sus padres, no como una empleada; si tiene alguna queja o reclamo sobre mi trabajo sírvase de exponerla en horario de oficina, y si no es más, con permiso. —Se alejó de mí y siguió su rumbo. Tenía razón, no estaba en posición de exigir nada, había rebatido todos mis argumentos, pero aún tenía una carta bajo la manga.

—Se equivoca en lo que dice, Swan. —Se detuvo, más no volteó a verme—. Tal vez lo que acaba de pasar no es de mi incumbencia, pero de mi hermana sí lo es, así que si ninguno de los dos me quiere explicar, voy donde mi hermana a quien estoy completamente seguro no le va a caer muy bien el hecho de que su amigo, novio o lo que sea, tenga un misterio con la intachable Swan.

—Edward, por favor, hablemos. Hay una explicación lógica para todo esto, pero no le digas nada a Alice. —El chico se interpuso entre ella y yo.

—No es con usted con quien quiero hablar, señor…¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Jasper Coleman. —El apellido se me hizo familiar, ya luego me encargaría de averiguar.

—Edward, por favor, déjala ir. Yo te explicaré todo, no quiero tener problemas con tu hermana, pero deja que la señorita se vaya. —Oí como ella maldecía, y con cara de fastidio volteó desandando sus pasos.

—Está bien, señor Cullen, usted gana. Le daré la explicación que quiere, siempre y cuando, no le diga nada a su hermana y deje que el señor Coleman se marche. —Su vista estaba fija en mí, retándome como siempre.

—No es necesa…

—¡Márchese, señor Coleman! Deje esto en mis manos, yo me entenderé con el señor Cullen. —Habló con autoridad sin dejar de verme. No supe si Coleman se marchó o no pero ya no lo escuche más.

—¡Bella, cariño! Ya vámonos, Beth va matarme si no te llevo a casa. —La voz de Billy en su auto me hizo volver a la realidad de la cual me había ido por perderme en aquellos ojos.

—Esta tarde a las seis, lado norte de Central Park, el pequeño café de sillas blancas. Sea puntual. Hasta luego.

::&::

Cinco y cincuenta y me estacionaba cerca del café indicado, era pequeño y discreto. Tomé asiento en una de las mesas de afuera. Estaba renovado y alerta. Después del episodio con Swan, me fui feliz de casa de mis padres, me sentía victorioso.

En mis manos tenía un revista de sociales, y en primera plana estaba el brindis de aniversario de mis padres. Había varias fotos y en unas cuantas salía ella. Pronto iba a tenerla vulnerable y a mi merced. Durante el camino había llamado a Embry, un viejo amigo que se encargaba de hacer el "trabajo sucio".

—¿Qué quieres esta vez, Edward?

—Algo fácil, amigo. No te preocupes.

—¿Hay buen dinero?

—Claro, es algo bastante sencillo. Necesito que vengas a Central Park y dañes un auto para que no encienda, al menos por hoy.

—¿Un auto? Bien, soy bueno con eso. ¿Cómo y de quién es el auto?

—Busca en cualquier parte la revista de sociales donde sale la noticia del brindis de los Cullen. Ahí hay unas fotos en la que reseñan a una chica llamada Isabella Swan, ella tiene una cita conmigo esta tarde, quiero que vengas, guardes una distancia prudente para que ella no te vea y, sin que te descubra, dañes su auto, algo sencillo claro.

—Bien, trato hecho. En seguida salgo para allá, envíame un texto con la dirección exacta, y te aviso cuando el trabajo esté listo. Mañana quiero mi paga.

Algo grande se guardaban estos dos. Mi hermana ya estaba grande y podía cuidarse sola, según ella, pero aun así quería saber qué los unía. Si descubría que eran amantes estaría dispuesto a decírselo a mi hermana.

Estábamos aún en primavera, y la brisa era fresca… Estaba contemplando los árboles florecidos cuando la vi llegar, llevaba un pequeño vestido, chaqueta y un pequeño gorro que la hacía ver… como diría… ¿adorable? Se veía tan tierna y linda pero, sobre todo, se veía hermosa. Me di un zape mental por pensar eso, ya me había dejado de pensar esas tonterías. Se detuvo frente a mí como si dudara sentarse, así que haciendo uso de mi educación, me levanté y moví su silla para que pudiera sentarse, y así lo hizo, al parecer venía con la guardia baja.

—¿Cómo está, Swan? ¿Durmió bien?

—Sí. ¿Usted?

—Sí, de maravilla. ¿Desea ordenar? —Ambos pedimos unas paletas de crema y fruta, y las comimos en silencio.

—¿Y, bien? Soy todo oídos.

—Bien. Lo primero que quiero decir es que todo fue una confusión, la situación se me salió de las manos, tenía algo de licor encima. —_Miente, no tomó una gota de licor—._ Así que me exalté, y armé un lío más grande de lo que realmente era. —Me mantuve en silencio esperando que terminara su relato—. El asunto es que Jasper y yo nos conocemos desde hace algún tiempo. Él es abogado, y en una ocasión, cuando aún trabajaba en la empresa de mi familia, solicité sus servicios; él cometió un grave error en el proceso y eso me metió en algunos problemas. Yo lo insulte y él siempre quiso disculparse pero yo nunca lo dejé. Después de eso, no lo volví a ver hasta ahora, y como le dije, él aún quería disculparse pero yo no he olvidado lo que pasó, y eso es todo.

Respire profundo. —Bien, a menos que el refresco que estaban sirviendo anoche estuviese adulterado, no existe la más remota posibilidad de que usted estuviese bajo los efectos del alcohol. La observé toda la noche y usted nunca probó una gota de alcohol.

—Es… es la verdad. Tiene que creerme.

—Swan, Swan, Swan… seamos sinceros. No me hizo venir aquí para decirme todas esas mentiras, ¿o sí?

—No miento.

—Si lo hace.

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—¿Quiere jugar ese juego? ¿De verdad cree que soy tan estúpido como para creer que la cachetada que vi fue producto de una disculpa no aceptada? Seamos sinceros Swan, usted no es el tipo de gente que se vuelve violenta bajo los efectos del alcohol, por eso sé que miente. Dígame la verdad… ¿Ustedes son amantes?

—No, pero sea como sea, no puedo decirle cómo son las cosas ya que eso involucra a alguien más.

—Swan… ¿Vino aquí solo para mentir? Dice que la verdad involucra a alguien más, así que es evidente que ese cuento de que es un problema de trabajo, no es más que una farsa. —Respiró profundo y se recostó en el respaldo del asiento. Por un momento me perdí en su rostro.

—Señor Cullen.

—Edward. —Le corregí.

—Bien. Edward, las cosas son complicadas, difíciles de explicar. No las entendería.

—Explícamelas, déjame decidir por mí mismo si es difícil o no. Soy un hombre de negocios, ¿no? Tengo experiencia de sobra para entender cosas difíciles. —Pude ver que se debatía entre decirme la verdad o no.

—Yo no soy quién para decirle lo que realmente pasa. Dígame la verdad… ¿Hace esto porque se preocupa por su hermana o porque simplemente quiere fastidiarme? —Estuve tentado a decir que sí, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que si respondía que sí se iría y no me daría oportunidad de contarle lo de Owen.

—Lo hago por mi hermana. No ha tenido mucha suerte en su vida amorosa, ha sufrido mucho y no quiero volver a verla así. —En el fondo ese era uno de mis argumentos.

— ¿Y no cree usted que su hermana es lo suficientemente adulta como para afrontar sus problemas sentimentales?

—Quiero ayudarla.

—No le diré nada, no puedo. La verdad es que no soy la indicada para hablarle de ello.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que me citara aquí, si no iba a decirme nada? Si iba a mentirme, daba lo mismo que lo hubiese hecho hace un par de horas.

—Lo cité aquí porque no quería que la situación con el señor Coleman se subiera de tono. Existe una conexión entre nosotros, sí, pero no es lo que usted cree. Su hermana no me verá como rival, solo le pido un poco de tiempo para que este asunto se arregle. Piense que si habla ahora puede hacer a su hermana muy infeliz por razones equivocadas y ajenas a su voluntad. —Tomó su bolso, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se levantó—. Piénselo, señor Cullen. Que tenga buena noche, con permiso.

¡No! No podía dejarla ir, no así, aún no le contaba lo de Owen y, además… ¡Maldita sea! Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que converso con una mujer sin terminar en la cama.

—¡Espere! —La tomé del brazo—. Yo también tengo algo que decirle, es muy importante.

—Ya le dije que…

—No es sobre Jasper y Alice, es acerca de nosotros. —No sé por qué al decir "nosotros" bajé la cabeza, algo apenado, cuando mi corazón latió con más fuerza. ¿Acaso existía un "nosotros"?

—¿Nosotros? —Parece que leyó mi mente.

—Sí, Swan, nosotros. —Nos sentamos nuevamente—. ¿Recuerda cómo nos conocimos? —En seguida se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente apenada.

—Sí —dijo tan bajo que casi no escuché.

—¿Recuerdas qué pasó esa noche? Fue algo que nunca me diste oportunidad de explicarte.

—No recuerdo nada, y siendo sincera, siempre he querido preguntarte qué paso esa noche, ¿cómo es que acabé en tu departamento? El día que fui con Caroline a visitarte iba dispuesta a obtener respuestas, pero luego tú… bueno, ya sabes.

—Discúlpame. —Puedo jurar que si hubiese estado de pie me habría ido al piso. No podía creer lo que acababa de salir de mi boca, miré a los lados para cerciorarme de que había sido yo el que dijo "Discúlpame". Ella estaba igual de impresionada que yo—. Me refiero a… lo que escuchaste, bueno, no era eso lo que quería decirte.

—Cuéntame qué pasó esa noche, por favor. —No pude negarme a su petición y le relaté lo sucedido. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y su piel tan pálida que temí por ella.

—Es decir que… de no ser por ti, ese tipo me hubiese… ¡Dios! Fui vendida como si fuera un costal de papas. —Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir de sus ojos. Tomé una servilleta y me incliné para secarlas. Tenía su rostro entre mis manos, estábamos tan cerca que… quise…besarla.

Decidí detener mis pensamientos y alejarme de ella. —No te preocupes, estás a salvo.

—Sí, pero… ese tipo me drogó y… ¡Ay, Dios! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bueno, como te dije, conozco al tipo que te ven… —_¡Idiota! No le digas que la vendieron, va a sentirse peor—._ Digo, que te puso la droga en la bebida. Ya me encargué de él, aunque el nombre del borracho aún no lo sé, pero no te preocupes ya me estoy ocupando de eso.

—¿Y, ahora, qué voy hacer? ¿Qué pasa si me lo encuentro en la calle? —Parecía hablar más para sí misma, y no se percató de que hablaba en voz alta.

—Swan, no te preocupes. —No podía decirle lo de las amenazas de Owen, eso sería ponerla más nerviosa, ya me ocuparía de velar por su seguridad sin que ella se diera cuenta—. Solo te conté esto porque… siempre estamos peleando así que, decidí aprovechar este momento en el que estamos relajados, sin la presión de la oficina. Estaba casi seguro de que no recordabas nada, y lo que pasó esa noche es algo que creo que debes saber. —Vi como su rostro se llenaba de luz al sonreír mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la servilleta, su nariz ya estaba bastante roja.

—Sí, es bueno no hablar de esto bajo la presión de esas cuatro paredes. —Nos mezclamos en un silencio algo incómodo. Nuestros ojos parecían no poder desconectarse entre ellos, y no me atreví a decir algo más, hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

—Gracias, por salvarme esa noche. De no ser por ti, no sé qué habría sido de mí. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de que no hemos dejado de pelear desde que nos conocemos?

—Sí, parece que nuestros intereses y formas de proceder no compaginan, soy una persona difícil. —Me detuve en ese instante. ¿Por qué conversaba con ella como si fuéramos amigos? Ambos estábamos incómodos.

—Bueno, gracias por decirme todo. De verdad es una deuda grande, muchas gracias. Hasta mañana, y que tenga buena noche. —Se levantó de la mesa en dirección a su auto, así que decidí esperar unos minutos para no ser muy obvio. Luego pagué la cuenta, revisé mi móvil y vi el mensaje de Embry. —_Todo listo, el auto no encenderá. Quiero mi paga mañana a las diez—_. Fui hasta mi auto que estaba en el lado contrario, y di la vuelta muy despacio.

—¿Te llevo? —Traté de mantenerme serio cuando la vi frente al capó de su auto abierto con cara confundida, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada mientras bajaba de mi auto.

—No, gracias. Puedo tomar un taxi. —Cerró el capó y buscó sus cosas dentro del auto—. No es necesario que se moleste. —Pasó frente a mí ignorándome.

—Ven conmigo. No te preocupes por tu auto, yo llamaré a la grúa para que lo lleve al taller.

—De mi auto me encargare mañana, gracias.

—Isabella, deja de ser tan testaruda. No puedo dejarte ir después de lo que acabo de contarte, no voy a dejar que te montes en un auto con un desconocido. Hace unos minutos estabas muy consternada por lo que te conté y ahora mírate, así que vamos, yo te llevo. —Mis palabras no le importaron, pues paró un taxi y abrió la puerta. Era mi momento de actuar sino se iría en aquel taxi… la saqué del auto y cerré la puerta agradeciendo al conductor.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme! Hizo que mi taxi se fuera.

—Sí, eso hice, porque si no me escuchaste, dije que iba a llevarte a casa y es lo que voy hacer. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres en esta cuidad desaparecen luego de tomar un taxi? —Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer. No era mi intención asustarla pero, en fin, parece que eso la convenció porque se dejó guiar hasta el asiento de copiloto de mi auto.

Puse algo de música y eché el auto a andar. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y, en más de una ocasión, la pillé mirándome, sonrojándose furiosamente cuando la descubría. Me estacioné justo en frente de su casa, mientras ella miraba sus manos.

—Bien, ya llegamos. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo, ya sé que estás a salvo. —Inhaló profundo y alzó su rostro con un sonrisa tímida.

—Gracias otra vez por… Oye, un minuto… —Su expresión cambió, y ahora estaba algo desconfiada—. ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? —_¡Demonios! Debí preguntarle la dirección para no parecer tan obvio._

—Pues… me diste un currículo, ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo buena memoria.

—¡Ah! Ya. —Bajó la guardia y sonrió un poco—. No pensé que lo leyeras, en fin, gracias nuevamente. Adiós. —Abrió la puerta y colocó su pie en el pavimento cuando inconscientemente la jalé hacia mí y besé la comisura de sus labios. No supe por qué lo hice, y ella no me rechazó… tal vez por la impresión.

—Que tenga buena noche, Swan. —La vi alejarse sintiendo como mi corazón latía nuevamente despertando del sueño aletargador donde lo había sumergido.

* * *

**Nenas espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo...**

**_¿Me dejan Reviews? No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por Edward...cuyo corazón parece haber despertado_**

**_Gracias a todas por su apoyo, leo cada uno de sus reviews aunque no los conteste todos créanme que los leo._**

**_y gracias también a mis followers..._**

**_**Besitos de colores para todas**_**

****Recuerden unirse y recomendar a sus amiga(o)s nuestro grupo en facebook, www . facebook groups / 112652795602390 / ahí podrán encontrar imágenes de los capítulos las portadas de cada uno, avisos de actualización y adelantos; También podemos tener comunicación más directa, saludos a todas...!**


End file.
